


Entre deux livres, toi.

by irrealite



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - College/University, Believe in Swan Queen (Once Upon a Time), Break Up, Endgame Evil Queen | Regina Mills/Emma Swan, F/F, Family Fluff, LGBTQ Character, LGBTQ Female Character, LGBTQ Themes, Relationship Problems, Romantic Fluff, Secret Relationship, Soulmates, Swan-Mills Family (Once Upon a Time), Swan-Mills Family Fluff (Once Upon a Time), Teacher-Student Relationship, True Love
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-17
Updated: 2021-02-03
Packaged: 2021-03-15 11:41:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 12
Words: 51,377
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28812849
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/irrealite/pseuds/irrealite
Summary: Regina est professeure de sociologie et de philosophie à l'université, où Emma commence sa 2e année d'étude après un passé trouble et une première année à distance. La blonde est plus vieille que les autres, et a fait des erreurs qui lui valent de nombreuses moqueries, mais Regina est là et se décide à l'aider, parce qu'elle croit en elle et surtout parce qu'elle craque pour elle.
Relationships: Evil Queen | Regina Mills/Emma Swan
Comments: 1
Kudos: 20





	1. Prologue : Mon professeur. Mon apprenant.

Semaine 1 - Mercredi

Emma soupira en regardant le grand bâtiment blanc devant elle. Elle avait rêver de cette endroit, de ce nouveau départ pendant toute l'année dernière, et maintenant qu'elle y entrait ça ne ressemblait pas vraiment au rêve, elle était pas loin d'un début de cauchemar. L'université. Elle avait rêvé d'étudier, d'avoir sa chance, mais elle était si différente des autres, que les choses s'annonçaient compliquées. Elles savaient que son passé -récent et ancien- ferait le tour des étudiants, ça finirait par sortir, mais elle n'avait pas pensé que ça sortirait avant même sa rentrée. Dans son esprit, elle s'était dit qu'elle utiliserait ces premiers jours pour se faire deux ou trois amis, qu'elle leur mentionnerait elle même son passé, et que tout irait bien. Seulement la veille au soir, elle s'était connecté au site internet de son campus, et elle avait pu découvrir que sans qu'elle ne sache comment, les étudiants avaient déjà découvert son passé et l'avait balancé sur le campus, dans les messages entre eux, résultat tout le monde savait. Forcément, c'était quelque chose de si particulier et atypique, que ça avait fait le tour de tout le monde en quelques secondes. Alors ce matin, quand elle entra dans le hall, les regards se tournèrent sur elle, et les chuchotements se multiplièrent. Cette époque de l'université qu'elle avait tant attendue allait finalement être probablement plus de l'ordre de l'enfer que du bonheur. Elle avait envie de poser sa lettre pour mettre fin à ses études au bureau du directeur avant de s'enfuir très loin, mais cela voulait dire, plus d'apprentissage, moins de chance d'avenir, et en plus de ça, elle aurait de sérieux ennuis. Alors elle prit sur elle, serrant une main autour de la bretelle de son sac à dos, elle appuya de sa main libre au centre de la monture noire épaisse de ses lunettes pour les remettre en place, et avança. Elle avait heureusement déjà prévu le coup, et savait où elle devait aller exactement pour son premier cours alors elle s'y rendit. Elle avait choisi un cursus socio-littéraire, ses cours principaux étaient donc la littérature, la sociologie, la philosophie -elle avait d'ailleurs le même professeur pour ces deux cours- ainsi que des cours d'histoire et d'éthique. Son premier cours était celui de sociologie, en amphithéâtre, mais elle devait traverser le bâtiment pour ça. Dans les couloirs, elle ne pu éviter les regards des autres étudiants qui s'attardaient sur elle. Une boule d'angoisse c'était formé dans son ventre, et elle ne se sentait pas bien, comme oppressée par les regards et les chuchotements sur elle. Certes elle avait des erreurs dans le passé, mais tout le monde avait le droit à une seconde de chance, et puis elle restait persuadée que la plupart des gamins qui la regardaient en la jugeant en cet instant, auraient pas fait mieux qu'elle si ils avaient du vivre la même enfance et les mêmes problèmes. Mais ils étaient trop immatures pour penser ainsi. Après tout, elle avait vingt quatre ans passé, alors que la plupart de ceux de son cursus avait vingt ans au mieux puisqu'ils rentraient en deuxième année. Emma avait fait sa première année d'étude à distance, n'étant pas libre de faire la rentrée à l'université l'année précédente, mais entre la fin du lycée et l'université, elle avait un trou de quelques années.  
Ignorant au mieux les regards et la douleur que ça provoquait en elle, elle finit par entrer dans l'amphithéâtre qui était déjà très plein. La porte claquant derrière elle, attira encore beaucoup de regard, l'agaçant toujours plus. Elle les ignora, et s'assit au premier rang, ne voulant pas grimper les escaliers, par peur d'être encore plus embêtée. Elle sortit sa tablette et son clavier, ainsi que son carnet et un stylo, laissant son sac tomber sur le sol entre ses pieds. Puis elle remit ses lunettes correctement sur son nez, passa une main dans ses cheveux, et s'accouda sur la table, en pianotant sur son téléphone pour répondre au message de son patron. Elle était serveuse dans un bar, et travaillait ce soir, premier jour de son nouvel emploi du temps, qui était adapté à ses horaires de cours.

-Bonjour à tous. Emma releva brusquement la tête pour regarder la femme qui venait de parler. Je suis votre professeur de sociologie et de philosophie. Regina Mills. Se présenta la concernée, en posant ses affaires sur son bureau devant le large tableau.

Brune, latina, yeux noisettes, jolies courbes, mâchoire carré, nez fin, regard perçant, lèvres charnues, élégante, habillée d'un tailleur jupe haute noire et haut rouge, Emma la trouvait magnifique. Mais elle fut complètement sous le charme quand sa professeur sortit ses lunettes pour les glisser sur son nez. Les mêmes qu'elle. Exactement les mêmes. La blonde afficha un léger sourire et attrapa son élastique, pour attacher ses cheveux dans une queue de cheval basse, qui laissa tomber deux petites mèches encadrant son visage. Les cheveux noués, elle releva le regard vers son professeur, tout en attrapant son crayon, mais son regard tomba dans les prunelles noisettes de sa professeur qui la fixait.  
Regina retint son sourire, c'était la première fois qu'elle voyait une de ses étudiantes avec les mêmes lunettes quelle et quelque chose dans ce fait l'amusait. Comme tout les ans depuis qu'elle enseignait, Regina avait survolé le profil de ses étudiants, mais celui de la jolie blonde l'avait intéressée plus particulièrement, pour plusieurs raison à vrai dire. D'abord, elle était absolument magnifique. Ensuite, elle était plus vieille. Et puis elle avait un passif qui avait fait parler ses collègues. Plusieurs des professeurs de l'université ne voulaient pas prendre Swan dans le cursus socio-littéraire -ni dans aucun autre- et contrairement à d'habitude, Regina s'était fait entendre. Elle était professeur dans cette université depuis sept ans, et du haut de ses trente trois ans, elle était la plus jeune professeur, alors elle avait plutôt tendance à se faire discrète, mais quand elle avait vu le dossier d'Emma Swan, elle s'était intéressée un peu plus, et avait réussi à récupéré des devoirs de la jeune femme, connaissant l'un des profs que celle ci avait en travaillant à distance. Elle avait alors trouvé que d'abord c'était de l'excellent travail pour une première année, mais en plus dans ses essais et ses dissertations elle avançait ses propres pensées -en s'appuyant sur des références concrètes évidemment- ce qui était rare en général. Elle l'avait trouvée intéressante, et avait pensé que ça pouvait être un atout pour le cursus socio-littéraire dont elle s'occupait. Alors elle avait insisté pour qu'elle soit acceptée, car son dossier était parfait, et que en dehors de son passif il n'y avait aucune raison de la refuser, elle avait purgé sa peine, était resté un an et deux mois en prison et maintenant elle avait le droit à une seconde chance, il fallait lui accorder. Alors après des heures de discussion, elle avait été accepté, et Regina en était ravie, résultat en ce jour de rentrée, elle savait qui était la blonde, et était intriguée, elle savait des choses sur elle, mais ne savait pas ce qui était essentiel, Emma était un secret.

-Bien, nous allons commencer par votre cours de sociologie, je parle, projette les documents et vous notez. Décida la brune, après un raclement de gorge.

Elle commença à parler, en branchant son ordinateur pour projeter les documents en rapport avec le cours du jour, et une fois fait, elle posa son regard sur les élèves. Elle aimait son métier, elle adorait enseigner ce qu'elle savait, mais par dessus tout elle aimait voir les quelques yeux brillants tout aussi passionnés qu'elle l'était. Et cette année, encore plus que jamais, elle avait envie de les passionner, enfin surtout une, surtout cette Emma Swan. Cette dernière l'intéressait sans qu'elle puisse en expliquer la raison.  
Le cours terminé, tout les élèves se levèrent, quittant l'amphithéâtre un par un, alors que la blonde attendait une fois son sac rempli. Les derniers sortis, elle s'approcha du bureau de son professeur.

-Bonjour madame Mills, on m'a demandé de venir vous voir dès aujourd'hui, j'ai reçu un mail pour ça. Expliqua timidement Emma.

La brune redressa la tête vers elle, ajustant ses lunettes sur son nez, ce que son élève fit en miroir sans même s'en rendre compte. Elle se leva pour être à la même hauteur qu'elle.

-Oui, je dois vous parler de quelques petits choses. Reconnu Regina, avant de tourner les pages de son porte vues, pour trouver un calendrier. Vous finissez à seize heure, je vous retrouve dans mon bureau à seize heure cinq.

-D'accord, j'y serais. Accepta la blonde.

-Vous savez où est mon bureau? Demanda la brune, se souvenant que bien qu'en deuxième année, Emma arrivait tout juste dans l'université.

-Non, mais je devrais réussir à trouver. Assura Emma.

-Mon bureau est au quatrième étage, du bâtiment d'à côté, celui des bureaux. Au quatrième vous allez sur la droite, et c'est la deuxième porte à gauche. Mon nom est sur la porte. Sourit Regina.

-Merci beaucoup. Sourit Emma, en finissant de noter sur son téléphone. J'y serais au plus vite après la fin de mon cours.

-Bien, alors à tout à l'heure. Souffla la brune.

La blonde lui offrit un sourire poli, avant de se précipiter dans les couloirs pour son second cours de la journée. Elle devait voir sa prof l'après midi même, ça allait être véritablement dur de lui résister toute l'année, Regina était...extrêmement attirante. En plus d'être belle, elle avait un quelque chose que la blonde n'arrivait pas à identifier qui la rendait extrêmement attractive, un quelque chose qui rendait Emma folle. Elle arrivait à lui résister en étant dans les rangs de l'amphithéâtre, mais tout près d'elle à son bureau de la salle, où dans son bureau à elle, si près, ça s'annonçait plus compliqué. Beaucoup plus compliqué. Et Emma ne se faisait aucune confiance face à la brune.  
À seize heure, son cours se termina, et la blonde vérifia l'heure. Elle avait trois minutes pour traverser le bâtiment et arriver au quatrième de l'immeuble d'à côté. Sac sur l'épaule, elle se faufila entre les autres étudiants d'un pas rapide, et se mit à courir dans le hall, ils était cinq quand elle quitta le bâtiment, et sept quand elle arriva haletante devant la porte de la brune. Elle prit une grande respiration, et frappa.

-Entrez!

Emma ouvrit la porte et prit rapidement la parole en la refermant derrière elle.

-Excusez moi pour le retard, mon dernier cours était à l'opposé d'ici, j'ai fait au plus vite. Fit-elle en s'approchant du bureau.

-Je m'attendais à vous voir arriver à dix, alors tout va bien. Sourit poliment la brune. Asseyez vous. Invita-t-elle en montrant la chaise devant son bureau, voyant que la blonde n'osait pas s'asseoir. Elle remarqua alors, en posant son crayon, que la blonde était essoufflée. Vous savez, se lancer corps et âme dans ses études c'est bien, être dévouée aussi, mais vous n'étiez pas obligé de courir, j'aurais compris que vous ayez du retard, les bâtiments sont grands.

-Vous m'attendiez, il est normal que je fasse mon possible pour arriver à l'heure. Souffla Emma en repoussant ses lunettes sur son nez.

Regina sourit légèrement, et retira ses propres lunettes les posant sur son bureau.

-Alors, je vous ai demandé de venir pour plusieurs raisons, déjà bravo à vous. Vous avez fait une première année parfaite pour quelqu'un qui travaillait seul. Commença Regina.

-Merci madame Mills. Sourit timidement la blonde.

-Je dois vous avouer que j'ai défendu votre dossier, mais au vu de votre parcours et de votre passage de quelques mois en prison certain de vos professeurs n'étaient pas totalement pour vous accepter ici. Donc, il y a deux choses qui en découlent. En premier, vous devez garder des notes excellentes, et vous n'avez pas le droit à l'erreur, votre comportement doit être exemplaire.

-Je n'ai pas prévu de faire autre chose. Je sais que j'ai fais des erreurs au cours de ma vie. Mais je tiens à réussir mes études, en dehors de mon travail je ne fais qu'étudier et je vais continuer ainsi. Assura Emma.

-Bien, je m'en doutais. Sourit fièrement la brune. La seconde chose, concerne ce que je vous disais sur les professeurs. Certains n'étaient pas très enclin à vous accepter, par conséquent j'ai bien peur que certains ne se montrent pas professionnels et irréprochables avec vous. Si ils se montrent malpolis ou autre envers vous, si leur comportement n'est pas le même avec vous et les autres élèves, j'aimerais que vous me teniez au courant.

-Vous voulez dire que certains pourraient être plus durs avec moi ou qu'ils pourraient me craindre? Demanda la blonde.

-Les deux, je ne sais pas à quoi m'attendre, si ça se trouve tout se passera bien. Remarqua Regina.

-D'accord, je vous dirais si quelque chose devait arriver. Mais je devrais m'en sortir. Je suis sortie de prison il y a deux ans maintenant, j'ai l'habitude des regards en biais. Assura Emma.

-Seulement l'université à pour règlement de ne pas faire de discriminations entre les étudiants, vous avez d'excellente notes, votre passé ne doit pas devenir un obstacle. Fit la brune.

-Je vous remercie madame Mills. Sourit la blonde. Je dois aller travailler, puis je y aller?

-Bien sur. Accepta la professeur avec un sourire.

Emma se leva, remettant son sac sur son épaule et alla vers la porte. La main sur la poignée, elle se tourna de nouveau vers la brune.

-Je sais que j'ai fais des erreurs, et que ça me poursuivra toute ma vie. J'ai passé un an et deux mois en prison, j'ai payé ma dette, et j'ai compris qu'il y avait des règles et que la liberté que je cherchais elle était dans le respect des règles de la société. J'ai passé l'intégralité de mon incarcération à travailler, à lire, à étudier avec tout ce que j'avais à ma disposition, dans l'optique de reprendre mes études pour avoir un avenir. En sortant je me suis battue, j'ai travaillé d'arrache pied pour me construire une vie, et avoir la capacité de rattraper mes erreurs. Après un an avec deux boulots accumulés, j'en ai lâché un pour commencer à étudié à distance, pour ensuite pouvoir intégré l'université. Raconta Emma. Les gens ne peuvent pas comprendre et me verront les trois quart du temps comme une criminelle, mais aujourd'hui je sais ce que je suis, et je ne suis plus l'ado de vingt an qui haïssait le monde entier et voulait le faire payer pour ce qu'elle avait subi. Aujourd'hui je veux me battre pour prouver que malgré ce que j'ai vécu je peux m'en sortir. Je suis pas ici pour faire n'importe quoi et m'éclater, bien au contraire. Finit-elle avant de faire un léger signe de tête et de quitter le bureau.

Regina regarda la porte se fermer, et ne pu retenir un sourire. Emma était passionnante dans ses devoirs, mais son discours était inattendu et parfait au yeux de la professeur. La blonde était vraiment tout ce que Regina aimait chez une femme ça en devenait presque agaçant. Elle n'aurait pas été son élève, elle l'aurait rencontrée dans un bar, elle serait venue la draguer sans hésiter. Pas qu'elle fasse ça souvent, mais quand elle rencontrait une femme qui lui retournait le ventre et la faisait pétiller comme la blonde en était capable, elle n'hésitait pas. Mais il y avait quelque chose chez elle qui ne devait pas aller, car ses relations ne dépassaient jamais les trois mois ensemble. Elle secoua sa tête, éloignant ses pensées loin de cette jeune blonde pleine de paradoxes et attirante, pour se replonger dans son travail.

Semaine 5 - Vendredi

Plus d'un mois que les cours avaient commencés, Regina avaient bien essayé d'oublier le bonheur d'avoir Emma au premier rang durant ses cours, mais après deux semaines à essayer, elle avait finalement comprit qu'il valait mieux qu'elle accepte son attirance pour la blonde et qu'elle fasse avec plutôt que de se battre contre ce qu'elle ressentait. Elle suivait de près les cours d'Emma, et ses notes, lui demandant si tout se passait bien. Elle voyait bien que la blonde n'osait pas lui dire si tout allait bien ou non avec ses professeurs et les autres élèves, l'étudiante était bien trop réservée et désireuse de ne pas avoir d'ennui, qu'elle préférait encaisser en silence. Alors Emma n'avait jamais mentionné à son professeur, l'attitude des autres personnes de l'université. La plupart de ses professeurs se montraient mal à l'aise avec elle, mais pas plus durs, simplement ils restaient à distance, comme intimidés. Quant aux élèves, après la période d'observation et de chuchotements dans le couloirs, ils en étaient passé au stade des blagues -pas vraiment drôles- à son égard. Ils se permettaient de lui lancer des piques fortement quand elle passait dans le couloir, ils l'avaient bousculés par "inadvertance" plusieurs fois, avaient rit quand elle entrait dans une pièce, et fait des blagues au milieu des cours. Mais Emma ignorait, parce qu'après tout, que pouvait elle faire? Dire que c'était vrai? Non, elle n'allait pas aller raconter son passé de criminelle et de femme emprisonnée, ça risquerait d'être encore pire après. Alors elle se taisait, et comme en plus, elle ne voulait pas avoir encore plus de problèmes ni avec les élèves ni avec les professeurs, quand sa professeur Mills lui demandait si tout allait bien, elle disait toujours oui. Cette dernière lui faisait des avances discrètes et sous entendues souvent, très souvent, et au fond Emma adorait ça, mais elle ne savait pas comment elle devait réagir alors elle ne disait rien et souriait seulement. À chaque fin de cours de sociologie ou de philosophie, elle passait voir sa prof au bureau, c'était comme une habitude.  
Ce jour là ne faisait pas exception. Le cours de philosophie allait se terminer, finissant la journée des deux femmes, et Emma était passionnée par les mots de sa professeur qui abordait une paire de lunettes à la monture transparente, de hauts talons blancs avec un jean taille haute et un chemiser fluide rentrer dedans. La blonde avait mit dix minutes à réussir à se concentrer, complètement perturbée par l'apparence plus que sexy de la femme. Durant les dernières semaines, Emma avait découvert que la brune était les mots élégance et sexy, elle était parfaite dans n'importe quel vêtements, et la blonde en était dingue. Sans parler de ces lunettes, que se soit les noires, les transparentes ou celles avec la fine monture en métal, Emma en était toujours plus dingue. Alors quand elle les libéra à la fin du cours, Emma ramassa ses affaires, avant d'aller la voir.

-Bonjour madame Mills. Fit-elle.

-Emma, bonjour. Sourit la brune en la regardant, cessant de ramasser ses affaires. Comment allez vous?

-Très bien, merci. Et vous? Fit poliment la blonde.

-Très bien, aussi. Vous ne travaillez pas ce soir? Demanda Regina.

-C'est vendredi, je finis très tard, alors je commence tard aussi. Sourit poliment Emma. Je me demandais, j'aimerais lire _Notes of a Native Son_ de James Baldwin, en auriez vous un exemplaire? Demanda-t-elle.

-Oui, chez moi, un livre magnifique, je vous l'apporterais lundi avec plaisir Emma. À quelle heure avez vous cours? Interrogea la brune.

-Je commence à dix heure, avec un cours de littérature dans l'amphithéâtre B. Se souvint la blonde. Mais je pourrais aussi venir le chercher à votre bureau, je ne voudrais pas vous déranger.

-Je serais devant l'amphithéâtre B à dix heure, ça me fait plaisir. Assura Regina avec un grand sourire.

-Merci beaucoup, vous êtes géniale madame, vous n'êtes vraiment pas obligée. Souffla timidement Emma, gênée par tant d'attention.

-Je le sais, si je le fais c'est simplement parce que j'en ai envie. Vous saurez Emma, que je ne fais jamais ce que je ne veux pas faire. Promit la brune en fermant son sac.

-Alors merci, sincèrement merci. Sourit la blonde. Je dois y aller, à lundi madame Mills.

-À lundi Emma. Bonne chance pour la nuit de travail. Sourit gentiment Regina.

Les deux femmes échangèrent un dernier sourire avant qu'Emma n'ajuste son sac sur son épaule pour quitter l'amphithéâtre. Emma traversa les couloirs et le hall, pour quitter l'université, et aller prendre le bus. Elle alla directement chez elle, pour se changer, enfilant un jean taille haut et un top court, sa tenue de travail habituelle, avant de partir pour le bar.

Semaine 6 - Lundi

Regina était devant l'amphithéâtre B, attendant Emma, elle avait de l'avance, elle le savait, alors elle s'était mise dans un recoin, voulant éviter de se faire remarquer, et les autres élèves qui attendaient dans le couloir la fin du cours précédent, ne l'avaient pas remarquée. Elle avait fait exprès de venir un peu plus tôt, voulant voir la jolie blonde venir vers elle. Elle avait passé le week-end à se demander si elle devait glisser son numéro dans le livre qu'elle allait prêter à la blonde ou pas. Et ce matin au moment de partir, elle avait choisi de le faire et avait glisser sa carte de visite entre deux pages du livre, carte sur laquelle elle avait souligné le numéro de téléphone, pour qu'elle comprenne. Finalement, après quelques minutes d'attente, elle vit Emma arriver, ses cheveux noués dans une queue de cheval basse rapide, ses lunettes noires -assorties au jean- sur son nez, ses mains fourrées dans la poche de son sweat rouge. En la voyant avancer, Regina ne pu retenir un sourire, toujours aussi charmée par son étudiante, ce n'était pas seulement l'interdit qui l'attirait, c'était tout Emma. Mais ce matin, son sourire se dissipa en remarquant la façon dont les gens avaient de se conduire. Les étudiants riaient, et embêtaient Emma, qui avait l'air de vouloir disparaitre.

-L'éthique c'est pas pour toi Swan! Cria un des garçons.

-Se serait plus le retour en prison ouais! Ajouta un autre.

-Elle devrait pas en être sorti! Rit une des filles, faisant rire un peu plus l'assemblée.

Emma les ignora, et s'approcha de la porte, pour s'écarter du groupe, avant de voir Regina. Elle afficha alors un sourire et s'approcha d'elle.

-Bonjour madame Mills. Sourit-elle poliment.

-Emma. Soupira la brune, n'arrivant pas à réaliser ce qu'elle venait de voir.

-Comment allez vous? Avez vous passer un bon week-end? Demanda la blonde, l'air de rien.

-Oui, oui très bien. Et vous? Répondit Regina, qui comprenait que la jeune femme ne veuille pas en parler, et à vrai dire elle ne voulait pas non plus le faire dans les couloirs.

-J'ai travaillé et lu beaucoup, je n'ai donc pas à me plaindre. Sourit Emma.

-Bien. Alors voici votre livre. Ajouta la brune en lui tendant l'objet. Je dois aller en cours, je vous laisse.

-Merci beaucoup pour le livre madame, j'avais très envie de le lire mais pas...enfin je..Elle hésita, baissant les yeux. J'ai pas les moyens de m'acheter beaucoup de livres, le fait que vous me le prêtiez est vraiment génial et très gentil de votre part. Merci beaucoup. Avoua-t-elle.

-N'hésitez pas à me demander Emma, j'aime partager mes livres, et se serait un plaisir de vous aider. Assura Regina.

-Une petite question, pourquoi vous me vouvoyer alors que vous ne le faite pas avec les autres élèves? Demanda la blonde.

-Parce que se sont des enfants encore, vous êtes plus grande. Je crois que ça me parait plus compliqué. Expliqua la brune, avec un joli sourire.

-Tutoyez moi s'il vous plaît. J'en ai plus l'habitude aussi. Expliqua Emma.

-D'accord. Alors je te souhaite une bonne journée Emma, et à demain. Sourit Regina.

-À demain madame Mills. Accepta la blonde.

Elle regarda son professeur s'éloigner dans les couloirs, et s'appuya contre le mur, juste à côté de la porte. Elle sentait son corps pétiller encore une fois, pourquoi fallait-il que son béguin pour sa professeur se transforme en sentiments, toujours un peu plus fort à chaque fois qu'elle la voyait ou lui parlait. La veille au soir, elle avait trouvé -après quelques longues recherches- un des réseaux social de la brune. Son compte était recouverts de photo de personnes intellectuelles célèbres, de pages de livre, de photos du quotidien très jolie, et de nature, il lui ressemblait assez trouvait Emma. Cette dernière, avait passé la soirée entre les lignes de son bouquin qu'elle voulait et avait terminé, et le compte de la brune. Et elle n'avait pu s'empêcher de screener une photo de Regina qu'elle avait posté quelques années avant. Emma sortit son portable et regarda la photo sur laquelle sa professeur était allongée sur le ventre dans le jardin, livre en main, sur ses coudes, lunettes sur le nez, sourire hésitant en regardant la caméra. Une des rares photos de la femme elle même sur les réseaux, et la blonde l'adorait. La porte de la salle s'ouvrit, la faisant sursauter et elle éteignit son téléphone pour le ranger, c'était comme si elle avait été surprise à regarder quelque chose d'interdit, c'était peut-être vrai au fond.

Semaine 6 - Jeudi

Le cours d'histoire arrivait à sa fin, et Emma avait hâte de terminer, surtout qu'elle n'avait pas eu le temps de manger le matin même, résultat elle avait le ventre vide, et très envie de manger ce midi. Elle avait envie de pouvoir lire un peu avant l'après-midi de cours et l'heure de son service au bar. Elle avait commencer le livre prêté par sa professeur et avait envie de l'avancer un peu plus en mangeant ce midi, surtout que ce soir elle travaillait et donc elle n'aurait pas le temps de lire. Quand le cours se termina, tout les étudiants ramassèrent leurs affaires, et Emma suivit le mouvement, pour finalement quitter la salle. Même si elle avait faim, elle détestait la pause midi, elle détestait toutes les pauses à vrai dire. Elle prit sur elle, comme tout les jours, et se rendit dans la cafétéria pour aller à la machine. Alors qu'elle était dos à tout le monde, choisissant son sandwich, elle entendit les murmures habituels, les critiques, et ignora comme toujours, elle n'avait pas d'autre solution, alors elle faisait sa vie, les ignorant, mais dès qu'elle eut son sandwich, elle quitta la cafétéria pour trouver un coin avec son repas et son livre. Ce qu'elle n'avait pas vu c'est Regina qui mangeait dans un coin, et qui assistait à une scène de ce genre pour la deuxième fois, sans pouvoir savoir si c'était ainsi depuis le début de l'année, si Emma subissait ça tout les jours ou non. Et si ça l'était, Regina ne comprenait pas ce qu'elle avait fait de mal, qui empêchait la blonde de venir se confier à elle. Regina referma son tupperware, son ordinateur et rangea tout, pour partir dans les couloirs. Elle ne savait pas où Emma pouvait être, mais elle avait une petite demie heure pour la trouver. Elle fit le tour du bâtiment, vérifia les jardins, mais rien. Emma était introuvable. Elle entra de nouveau dans le bâtiment et pensa soudainement à un endroit qu'elle aimait elle même. Elle monta les quatre étages, et tourna dans quelques couloirs, pour aller vers le toit ouvert d'une partie du bâtiment. Arrivant sous le soleil, elle vit Emma assise sur le rebord, le dos contre le mur, sandwich dans une main, livre ouvert sur ses jambes. Elle lisait le livre que Regina lui avait offert, mais en cet instant elle tenait sa carte de visite entre ses mains, la fixant. La brune déglutit en le remarquant, hésitant à repartir, c'était un geste qu'elle n'assumait pas vraiment, et elle ne voulait pas recevoir de question sur ce fait, mais si Emma la remarquait maintenant, juste après avoir vu sa carte, elle poserait forcément des questions. Elle se tourna de nouveau vers la porte, bien décidée à partir, juste au moment où un claquement résonna, la porte s'étant lentement refermée. Regina se figea, alors que la blonde avait tourné la tête vers elle.

-Madame Mills? S'étonna Emma en se tournant, reposant son livre, gardant la carte serrée entre ses doigts.

-Emma. Souffla la brune en se tournant pour lui faire face.

-Je..J..Qu'est ce que vous faites là? Demanda la blonde.

Regina hésita une seconde, regardant sa carte toujours serrée dans la main de la blonde. Elle jeta un oeil au paysage ensoleillé devant elle. Elle avait trois solutions. La première sauté du toit, mais c'était trop radicale. La seconde, partir en courant, mais elle était la professeure, elle se devait de garder la tête haute et une image de femme respectable, surtout si elle voulait avoir une toute petite chance d'avoir Emma dans sa vie un jour, autrement que comme une élève. La troisième, parler à Emma, mais elle avait peur. Seulement la dernière option était la plus adulte, et celle qu'attendait la blonde au vu de son air perdu en la fixant.

-J'étais à la cafétéria. Annonça-t-elle.

-Oh..Soupira la blonde, comprenant où elle voulait en venir.

-Emma, ce que je t'avais dis en début d'année était- Elle se coupa en entendant son téléphone sonner. Elle grogna et le sortit pour couper la sonnerie de son alarme prévenant du retour en cours. Je dois y aller, j'ai un cours.

-Cours. Releva Emma avant de regarder l'heure. Merde je vais être en retard. Gronda-t-elle avant de coincer son sandwich entre ses dents, avant de ramasser ses affaires.

-Tu pourrais venir dans mon bureau après les cours, j'aurais besoin de te parler? Réclama Regina.

-Oui, oui. J'aurais d'ailleurs besoin de vous parler de quelque chose aussi. Accepta Emma en s'approchant de la porte, tout comme sa professeur.

-De tes camarades? Interrogea la brune.

-Non, non. Refusa la blonde. Désolée, je dois y aller, mon cours est à l'autre bout du bâtiment. Ajouta-t-elle.

Regina lui sourit doucement en entrant dans le bâtiment, la regardant partir. Les deux femmes passèrent l'après midi entier, en cours, l'une à apprendre, l'autre à enseigner. Emma faisait tourner la carte de visite de son professeur dans ses mains et sur son bureau. Elle n'arrivait pas à savoir ce que ça représentait. Elle avait bien remarqué l'attention que Regina lui portait et ça lui plaisait vraiment, mais est ce que la brune lui offrait son numéro pour augmenter le temps à se parler? Pour qu'elle la contacte une fois le livre finit? Par pitié envers elle, sachant qu'elle avait un passé et une vie personnelle complexe? Parce qu'elle tenait à elle ou parce qu'au contraire elle la trouvait si pitoyable qu'elle proposait son aide? Elle n'arrivait pas à comprendre les intentions de son professeur, et ça tournait dans sa tête. Une part d'elle était heureuse tout de même, parce que maintenant en cas d'envie ou de besoin, elle avait son numéro, c'était déjà ça. Son dernier cour se termina à seize heure trente, et elle se rendit au bureau de la brune. En arrivant elle frappa, n'obtenant pas de réponse elle réessaya, mais le silence à nouveau. Elle essaya d'ouvrir, mais la porte était crochetée, alors elle s'adossa au mur et sortit son livre pour l'avancer. Après de longues minutes, des bruits de talons se firent entendre, et Regina arriva d'un pas pressé.

-Je suis désolée, un collègue avait besoin de me parler. S'excusa-t-elle de suite.

-Pas de soucis, je peux lire comme ça. Sourit poliment Emma.

Regina lui offrit un sourire, avant de récupérer sa clé pour ouvrir son bureau. Les deux femmes entrèrent dans le bureau, et rapidement Regina prit sa place sur son siège après avoir posé ses sacs. La blonde hésita un moment, mais finit par venir s'asseoir sur une des chaises face à sa professeure. Il y eut un léger silence, avant que la brune reprenne.

-Alors, Emma, pourrais tu me dire si tout va bien? Commença la brune, sans savoir comment aborder le sujet.

-Bien sur. Assura Emma, bien consciente du mensonge effronté qu'elle faisait, puisque sa professeur avait vu ce qu'elle subissait.

-Emma, j'ai vu l'attitude des autres élèves, j'aimerais plus de détail sur la situation, ça m'aiderait à savoir quelles sanctions appliquer. Expliqua la professeur.

-Il n'y a rien à dire, ils finiront par se lasser, et vous n'allez pas sanctionner tout les étudiants de la promotion. Répondit simplement la blonde.

-Tous? Releva Regina.

-Non, mais une majorité, je ne connais pas le nom de la moitié d'entre eux, je leurs parle pas, je les ignore et ils finiront bien par se lasser. Remarqua Emma, dans un soupir.

-Que te font-ils exactement? Insista la brune.

-Rien d'important. Des remarques, des piques, des blagues qu'ils pensent drôles, voilà. Je vis ça partout où je vais et que des personnes me connaissent, moi et mon histoire. Alors, ne vous prenez pas la tête là dessus, ils finiront probablement par se lasser. Argua la blonde.

-Et si ils ne se lassent pas? Rétorqua la brune, arquant un sourcil parfait.

-Et bien je prendrais sur moi. Répondit Emma sur d'elle. Je vous l'ai dit, tout ce qui compte c'est mes études, alors croyez moi je laisserais personne m'empêcher de réussir. Ni des professeurs qui sont mal à l'aise face à une ex détenue, ni des étudiants immatures qui n'ont aucune idée de la raison de ma présence en prison. Argua-t-elle.

Regina serra les dents, partagée entre la colère contre les autres étudiants et l'admiration pour la force d'esprit de son élève. Emma était forte, prête à tout pour réussir, même à subir les moqueries et l'immaturité des étudiants mesquins et méchants. La brune trouvait ça admirable, mais surtout très très attirant. Si elle n'avait pas craqué pour Emma avant, elle l'aurait fait maintenant. Elle eut besoin d'une minute pour se reprendre, et souffla un coup avant de reprendre la parole.

-Emma, tu es ici pour étudier, tu es censé être libre d'être qui tu es, tu ne dois pas être persécutée, venir en cours ne doit pas être une angoisse, et tu n'es pas censée prendre sur toi en continu pour supporter les bêtises des autres. Argua-t-elle sérieusement, appuyant ses bras sur le bureau prenant une attitude très sûre. C'est mon travail aussi de te protéger.

-Et c'est très gentil de votre part, je dois reconnaitre que je n'ai pas du tout l'habitude d'être protégée, bien au contraire. Mais je sais, par conséquent, me débrouiller seule, j'ai appris de mes erreurs. Alors croyez moi, je m'en sortirais. Assura la blonde.

-Emma, si tu ne veux pas dénoncer des étudiants, et ne pas rentrer dans les détails je l'accepte. Mais laisses moi t'aider autrement. Réclama la brune.

-Qu'est ce que vous voulez dire? Demanda Emma, ses sourcils se fronçant d'étonnement.

Personne ne l'aidait jamais, ses ex petites amies n'avaient fait que la trahir, elles avaient eu une enfance chaotique, des amis rares et pas fiables, alors non, elle ne savait pas du tout ce que ça faisait d'être protégée et appréciée. Mais ça ne l'aidait pas du tout que se soit Regina qui agisse comme ça. Elle était complètement folle d'elle, et le numéro de téléphone en sa possession la torturait depuis qu'elle l'avait découvert quelques heures avant. Couplé à sa gentillesse et sa présence, Emma sentait qu'elle craquait totalement pour elle. Mais elle savait que s'attacher à quelqu'un s'était prendre le risque d'être trahie à nouveau.

-Quand tu as des pauses, viens ici. Pour manger, lire, étudier, entre deux cours, quand tu veux. Je mange rarement autre part qu'ici, et je te laisserais une clé dès lundi pour que tu viennes entre deux cours, même si je ne suis pas là. Proposa Regina.

-Non, je peux pas accepter. C'est très gentil, mais je veux pas être différente, enfin par encore plus différente des autres élèves. Refusa Emma.

-Tu es différente Emma, et la situation est exceptionnelle, jamais vue, c'est une première et je fais comme je peux. Et je pense que tout le monde à besoin de respirer loin des autres, surtout quand ceux ci ne sont pas respectueux. Pour le moment il fait beau, se réfugier sur le toit est possible, mais d'ici quelques semaines il pleuvra et fera froid. Tu seras heureuse d'avoir la possibilité de venir ici. Expliqua la professeur avec un sourire serein, pour la rassurer.

Emma ne dit rien, la fixant droit dans les yeux, ne réalisant pas. Depuis sa condamnation pour vol, personne ne lui faisait jamais confiance, même dans son travail, elle avait des responsabilités mais par contre jamais son patron la laissait seule derrière le bar, jamais elle ne devait ramasser la caisse. Elle savait qu'elle le méritait, quand on brise la confiance il faut la récupérer, elle avait merdé et elle faisait maintenant en sorte que les choses s'arrangent, qu'on ne se méfie plus ou presque plus d'elle. Mais elle ne comprenait pas l'attitude de sa professeur. Et puis soudain, elle se souvint. Sa contrôleur judiciaire lui avait dit qu'il serait noté dans son dossier qu'elle avait fait de la prison, mais pas la raison pour laquelle elle en avait fait, donc sa professeur n'était pas au courant qu'elle avait été arrêtée pour vol.

-Je ne sais plus quoi vous dire. Reconnu Emma, toujours perturbée, bien que la brune ne sache pas la raison de son séjour en prison, elle devait quand même se douter qu'elle n'y était pas aller pour avoir fait de bonnes choses.

-Alors ne dis rien, et viens lundi midi je t'attendrais. Rétorqua Regina avec un sourire ravi d'avoir réussi à obtenir gain de cause. Emma essaya de lui offrir un sourire, clairement mal à l'aise, et la brune vint à son secours, changeant de sujet. Tu m'as dit ce midi, quand je t'ai dit que je voulais te parler, que tu avais aussi quelque chose à me dire.

-Oh oui..Se souvint Emma, ses joues s'empourprant.

Mais rien de plus, la blonde avait baissé les yeux sans rien dire, et depuis l'autre coté du bureau, tout ce que pouvait voir Regina, c'est qu'elle triturait quelque chose entre ses mains.

-Alors? De quoi était ce? Osa-t-elle demander.

Elle ne voulait pas la brusquer, mais elle ne voulait pas non plus y passer la soirée, elle n'avait pas beaucoup de patience. Mais la réaction d'Emma n'était clairement pas celle à laquelle elle s'attendait. La blonde se leva brusquement, cachant ce qu'elle avait en main dans sa poche et attrapa son sac.

-Rien, c'était bête. Je dois y aller, je travaille bientôt. Merci pour tout madame Mills. Fit la blonde.

Elle n'entendit que son nom sur un ton surpris avant de fermer la porte derrière elle. Elle soupira en se laissant tomber dos contre le mur à côté de la porte. Elle avait penser que parler du numéro donné serait bien, pour comprendre pourquoi elle lui avait donné, mais aussi pour savoir comment elle pouvait ou non l'utiliser, seulement elle avait manqué de courage. Le regard noisette, chaud, la beauté de la jeune femme, sa mâchoire carré, son nez fin, ses lèvres pulpeuses, Emma n'avait pas su comment faire pour parler plus, et encore Regina n'avait pas porté ses lunettes, sinon ça l'aurait achevée. Sa professeur l'attirait beaucoup trop pour sa santé. Prenant sur elle, la main toujours serrée autour de la carte avec le numéro, dans sa poche, elle se décolla du mur et partit rapidement, elle voulait se changer et prendre une douche avant de prendre son service au bar ce soir.

Semaine 7 - Lundi

Il était midi et quelques quand Emma arriva devant la porte du bureau de sa professeur. Elle avait envie de la revoir, le week-end avait été long sans elle, et en plus quoi qu'elle fasse elle ramenait tout à Regina, ça en devenait épuisant franchement, mais par contre elle arrivait malgré tout très bien à étudier. Mais même si elle avait envie de la voir, elle était stressée, après tout la dernière fois, elle était partie sans lui laisser le temps d'en placer une, et si elle était là c'est parce que Regina lui avait demandé de passer, elle aurait jamais osé sinon. Elle prit une grande respiration et leva le poing pour venir frapper contre la vitre.

-Entrez. Répondit la brune.

La blonde ouvrit la porte, et fut charmée par l'image devant elle. Une pile de copie à droite, l'ordinateur à gauche, une feuille et un carnet de notes devant elle qu'elle remplissait d'une main, alors qu'elle mangeait une salade -posée en équilibre entre le carnet et les copies- de l'autre main.

-Bonjour madame Mills. Fit la blonde.

-Oh Emma. Se reprit Regina en portant le dos de sa main à ses lèvres, pour tenter de cacher sa déglutition. Pardon, je n'avais pas vue l'heure. Entre. Invita-t-elle, retrouvant son doux sourire.

-Si vous êtes trop occupée, je peux revenir à quinze heure après mes cours. Proposa Emma, toujours plantée dans son jean et sa veste en cuir, tenant sa besace.

-Non, non, viens. Assura Regina en lui montrant le canapé, alors qu'elle se levait prenant sa salade. As tu déjà mangé?

-Non, j'ai un truc à avaler dans mon sac après. Expliqua la blonde.

-Et bien tu pourrais manger maintenant. Proposa la professeure en la regardant s'asseoir à côté d'elle. Et j'ai ça pour toi. Ajouta-t-elle en lui tendant la clé.

Emma baissa le regard dessus, ne sachant pas quoi faire. Elle y avait beaucoup pensé, et une part d'elle avait envie d'accepter, parce que ça voulait dire pourvoir parler plus souvent et de plein de choses avec Regina, ça voulait dire se rapprocher d'elle, devenir unique et différente pour sa professeure, ça lui laissait la possibilité de montrer qu'elle était plus qu'une ancienne détenue, et qu'elle avait véritablement changé. Mais une part d'elle était terrorisée, pour les mêmes raisons, se rapprocher c'était prendre le risque de tomber amoureuse et puis d'avoir le coeur brisé, devenir unique pour elle c'était se mettre dans un position inconfortable au milieu des autres élèves et des professeurs, et puis ça voulait aussi dire que son professeure en apprendrait plus et que peut-être que plus elle en saurait moins elle l'apprécierait.

-Prends la. Tu choisiras plus tard de l'utiliser ou non. Insista Regina, avec ce sourire qui faisait encore plus craquer la blonde.

-D'accord. Murmura Emma en la prenant. Merci. Ajouta-t-elle encore plus bas en glissant la clé dans sa poche.

Elles restèrent en silence en mangeant. C'était à la fois inconfortable et pas gênant. Elles auraient aimé parler, discuter, comme des amis, et en même temps elle sentaient cette électricité entre elles, mais étaient aussi conscientes que l'autre représentait l'interdit. Alors qu'elles arrivaient à la fin de leurs repas, Emma reprit.

-J'ai fini le livre que je vous avais emprunté, je vous l'ai rapporté. Fit elle en sortant l'ouvrage de son sac.

-Tu as aimé? Demanda la brune.

-Oui, beaucoup. Son récit de sa propre carrière d'écrivain en tant qu'homme noir et non-hétérosexuel aux Etats-Unis m'a beaucoup plu et touché, c'est une vision que je ne pourrais jamais comprendre, car je ne suis ni homme, ni noir, et je trouve ça très intéressant de pouvoir lire les impression d'une personne qui a vécu avec toutes ces différences si mal acceptées et encore plus à son époque. Lâcha Emma en regardant le livre dans ses mains.

-Tout à fait d'accord. Sourit Regina. Elle avait bien comprit une chose, pour faire parler Emma, il fallait discuter par le biais des livres. Vous n'avez donc que trois différences avec Baldwin, votre origine et votre sexe?

-Non, j'ai bien d'autres différences, je crois d'ailleurs que la seule choses commune est notre homosexualité, mais là encore on pourrait y voir une différence, j'aime les femmes et lui les hommes, et certains diraient que deux hommes c'est pire que deux femmes. Pour moi quelques soit le genre c'est juste de l'amour et du sexe, rien n'est pire ou mieux, c'est juste la vie, la nature, c'est ainsi. Souffla la blonde.

Si Regina avait des doutes, elle était maintenant sûre de l'homosexualité de la blonde, et encore plus sure de son potentiel pour être major de sa promo. Elle avait de bonne idées, elle employait les bons mots, des connaissances riches, et elles étaient studieuses. Emma était à chaque rencontre plus intéressante.

-Vous devez réalisé un mémoire pour la fin de l'année prochaine, et vous commencez à travailler dessus dès cette année. J'ai annoncé la semaine dernière que vous deviez choisir un sujet. As tu choisi le tien? Demanda Regina.

-Pas tout à fait. Enfin j'ai l'idée, je veux maintenant trouvé la bonne manière de le formuler. Répondit sincèrement Emma.

-Si tu as besoin d'aide, je suis là. Proposa la brune.

-Merci. Souffla la blonde en posant le livre sur les genoux de sa professeur. Merci pour le livre, peut-être que je vous en demanderais d'autre pour travailler mon sujet de mémoire. Sourit-elle doucement.

-Je serais ravie de t'en prêter d'autre. J'ai une grande bibliothèque qui déborde. Sourit Regina.

Emma sourit un peu plus, avant de jeter un oeil à l'heure.

-Je vais être en retard, je dois y aller. Fit-elle en se levant.

-D'accord. Accepta Regina. Reviens quand tu veux, tu as la clé maintenant, et ne laisse pas les autres te blesser.

-Il en faut plus que ça pour blesser quelqu'un comme moi, j'ai appris à encaisser. Affirma la blonde.

Elle quitta la pièce laissant Regina seule avec son envie de poser des questions pour avoir plus de réponses, mais avec aussi cette étrange envie dévorante de l'enlacer pour lui faire tout oublier.

Semaine 9 - Mardi

Deux semaines et demi qu'Emma avait le numéro de la brune et deux semaines qu'elle avait la clé de son bureau, et pourtant elle n'était jamais venue, mais finalement à midi, elle avait vraiment besoin de s'isoler, et d'être loin de tout le monde. Elle n'avait pas le moral, sa soirée au bar la veille avait été interminable, et elle était tellement fatiguée après sa nuit de trois heures, qu'elle n'avait pas la force de supporter les gens autour d'elle, les bêtises des étudiants et leurs méchancetés. Alors elle s'était dit que c'était l'occasion d'utiliser son privilège, en allant dans le bureau de sa professeure. Elle avait une pause entre onze et treize heure trente, elle voulait travailler, et devrait manger, mais pour faire ça elle devait éviter tout le monde, et il pleuvait des cordes. Regina avait raison, le toit c'était bien quand il faisait beau, mais maintenant qu'il pleuvait elle se rendait compte qu'en dehors du bureau de sa professeure, elle n'avait nul part où aller, elle allait donc se résoudre à accepter son offre, même si passer sa pause auprès de la brune n'allait pas l'aider à stopper ses pensées pour elle. Prenant sur elle, Emma leva la main, et frappa à la porte, voulant savoir si quelqu'un était là, mais personne. Elle glissa la clé dans la serrure, et ouvrit le bureau. Personne n'était là, elle avait l'impression de faire quelque chose de mal, et failli faire demi tour pour partir, mais elle entendit la petite voix de Regina dans sa tête lui disant qu'elle pouvait venir et qu'elle avait le droit d'utiliser son bureau pour se réfugier. Elle alla s'asseoir dans le canapé, et sortit sa tablette et son clavier, qu'elle mis sur la table basse, sortit son cours de sociologie papier, son carnet de note, et sa bouteille d'eau. Elle ajusta ses lunettes, et attrapa son stylo pour se mettre à travailler sur son sujet de mémoire. Elle avait travaillé dessus depuis sa discussion avec Regina, et devait le présenter en fin de semaine, alors elle voulait que se soit parfait. Vers midi, elle attrapa son sandwich préparé le matin même et se mit à manger en travaillant. Quelques minutes après la porte s'ouvrit, et elle s'étouffa, retrouvant le malaise qu'elle avait ressenti en ouvrant la porte.

-Emma. Tu as fini par venir. Sourit la brune en fermant la porte.

-Oui, j'espère que ça va toujours, que je peux travailler ici. Marmonna Emma, mal à l'aise, après avoir avalé sa bouchée.

-Oui tout va bien, je suis ravie de voir que tu as fini par venir. Sourit Regina en posant ses affaires à son bureau. Qu'est ce qu'il s'est passé pour que tu te décides à venir?

-Ils sont tous toujours idiots, la pluie ne lave pas leurs méninges. Et je suis trop fatiguée pour avoir assez de patience avec eux. Je peux aller nul part pour travailler sans être embêtée et je dois bosser pour mon sujet de mémoire, alors je suis venue ici à onze heure. Expliqua rapidement la blonde.

-D'accord, tu as bien fait. Assura la brune avec un léger sourire. Elle attrapa sa salade, et alla s'asseoir sur le canapé à côté de la blonde qui avait pousser son sac sur le sol. Tu en es où de ton mémoire?

-J'ai formulé mon sujet. Je commence déjà à construire ma liste de références. Expliqua Emma en prenant une nouvelle bouchée de son sandwich.

-Alors c'est quoi ton sujet? Je suis curieuse. Sourit Regina.

-Dites moi celui que vous aviez, avant. Réclama timidement la blonde.

-J'ai choisi de travailler sur la place des femmes dans la société et particulièrement dans le monde littéraire depuis trois siècles. Résuma la brune.

-Waouh, je pourrais le lire? Y a un moyen d'y avoir accès? Demanda Emma en la regardant, remarquant la paire de lunette transparente remontée dans les cheveux.

Regina se leva et alla vers sa bibliothèque pour en sortir un manuscrit relié et enveloppé. Elle revint s'asseoir avec, et le posa sur ses jambes.

-Je te le passe, si tu me dis ton sujet. Sourit-elle.

-Je veux travailler sur l'acceptation du genre et de la sexualité individuellement et en collectivité dans la société. Révéla Emma un peu stressée, en parlant pour la première fois.

-Très intéressant, autant en littérature qu'en sociologie, ça correspond totalement au genre de sujet que l'on attend, et si tu as déjà quelques références, c'est encore mieux. Assura la brune.

-C'est ce que je me suis dit, alors j'en ai quelques unes, comme Baldwin, grâce aux livres que vous m'avez prêté. Sourit la blonde. En tout cas merci pour tout, vous m'aidez pour beaucoup de chose, et ça ma rassure d'avoir votre avis sur mon sujet. Remarqua-t-elle.

-C'est un plaisir. Je suis là pour toi si nécessaire. Assura Regina, avec un beau sourire.

-J'ai le droit de lire votre mémoire alors? Sourit grandement Emma, espérant obtenir gain de cause.

Regina accepta d'un signe de tête et lui tendit son mémoire. La blonde l'attrapa comme si c'était un objet précieux et l'ouvrit pour regarder les premières lignes. Elle avait de la chance d'avoir Regina comme professeure, surtout qu'elle s'était transformée en ange gardien, elle la protégeait et l'aidait, elle était probablement la femme la plus parfaite qu'elle pouvait rencontrer. Et elle était probablement irrémédiablement amoureuse d'elle.


	2. 1 : La délicatesse.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Les titres de chapitres sont toujours des titres de livres

{ _La délicatesse_ , de David Foekinos}

Semaine 12 - Jeudi

Emma mordillait son stylo, alors que ses doigts glissaient sur son clavier de tablette pour noter les choses importantes énoncées par son professeur. Ce cours de sociologie était centré sur la place des femmes dans la littérature jeunesse, tout était important pour son mémoire alors elle était ravie de savoir qu'elle pourrait demander quelques petites choses à Regina quand elles se retrouveraient dans son bureau plus tard ou demain. Depuis qu'elle était venue une fois, elle y allait presque tout les jours, et cela faisait trois semaines que ça durait. Elle pouvait travailler paisiblement quand elle allait dans le bureau de son professeur, parce qu'elle n'avait pas d'imbécile pour chuchoter et la regarder autour d'elle, ou pour venir l'embêter. Ses camarades avaient passé un nouveau stade depuis environ une semaine, ils ne lançaient plus des vannes devant tout le monde, dans l'air, non, ils venaient lui parler pour la provoquer et la charrier maintenant, mais elle continuait de les ignorer. Elle gardait ses écouteurs entre les cours, vivait comme si ils n'étaient pas là, ne leur donnant pas d'importance. C'était le seul moyen pour qu'un jour ils s'arrêtent, si elle répondait, si elle argumentait, elle pouvait être sûre qu'ils seraient ravis et reviendraient à la charge. Alors elle passait la plupart de son temps hors cours dans le bureau de la brune, pour travailler à la table basse. Et quand Regina venait, elles mangeaient ensemble, parlant de livres, de personnages, faisant passer des impressions, des idées, des moments de leurs vies entre les discussions. Emma s'était confiée à elle plus qu'à personne d'autres depuis son incarcération, bien qu'elle n'aie jamais parlé de cette partie de sa vie à sa professeure. Malgré tout, elle se sentait bien avec elle, à l'abris, au calme, elle pouvait être elle même sans être jugée et ça ça représentait le monde pour elle. Elle savait maintenant qu'elle était folle d'amour pour la brune, tout en sachant que rien n'arriverait jamais, parce que..et bien parce qu'elle était elle, qu'elle était une ex détenue, qu'elle était plus jeune et seulement étudiante, elle ne pourrait pas réellement intéresser son professeur. Cette dernière était pourtant engageante et flirtait facilement avec elle, et elle le faisait même très souvent, mais c'était comme si Emma ne le voyait pas, ce qui d'ailleurs commençait à déprimer Regina. Alors à la fin du cours, elle lui fit signe de venir. Emma ramassa ses affaires et se rendit au bureau de sa professeur.

-Madame? Interrogea-t-elle en ajustant son sac sur son épaule.

-Attends. Réclama la brune en regardant les autres étudiants sortirent. Elles patientèrent, avant d'êtres seules. Comment vas tu?

-Oh et bien, très bien. Assura Emma, étonnée par cette question. Et vous?

-Bien aussi. Sourit gentiment Regina. Tu travailles ce soir?

-Oh et bien oui. Comme toujours. Je dois être au bar à vingt heure, mais j'aime le jeudi, je finis à quinze heure, alors ça me permet de lire un peu. Répondit la blonde, avec un sourire heureux.

-Passeras tu par mon bureau alors? Proposa la brune.

-Et bien en fait, j'avais pas prévu. Mais cependant, le cours que vous venez de donner m'intéresse énormément pour mon mémoire. Alors je me demandais, si vous étiez d'accord, bien sur, pour me donner le document que vous avez projeté.

-Bien sur. Accepta Regina. Donne moi une clé usb, je te le mettrais dessus, et te le donnerais quand tu viendras après tes cours. Sourit-elle, avec comme seul objectif de faire venir la blonde pour la voir plus.

-Merci beaucoup. Soupira Emma, soulagée. Je sais pas ce que je ferais sans vous. Laissa-t-elle dire, avant de rougir. Enfin..je..

-J'ai compris. Sourit doucement la brune. Emma lui sourit reconnaissante de ne pas la laisser s'embourber. Une clé usb?

-Oh oui, pardon. Rougit de plus belle la blonde en attrapant son sac. Elle fouilla dedans un moment et attrapa sa clé. Euh..je..comment dire ça? Ma clé est un peu..rigolote? Vous moquez pas.

Regina hocha la tête et la blonde lui tendit une clé en silicone, en forme de livre marron sur lequel était écrit " _Once upon a time_ ". Elle regarda l'objet avant d'arquer un sourcil en regardant son étudiante, qui ne savait plus où se mettre.

-Un livre de conte? S'amusa la brune.

-Ne vous moquez pas. Marmonna Emma, ne sachant plus ou se mettre.

-J'adore. Confia Regina. La mienne est une couronne. J'ai même eu un talon fut un temps, avant qu'on me la vole. Admit-elle pour rassurer son étudiante.

-J'ai aussi une coccinelle jaune. La voiture. Précisa la blonde avec un sourire timide.

-Nous pourrions faire une collection à nous deux. S'amusa la brune. Elle jeta un oeil rapide à l'heure. Bien, je te mettrais les documents dessus et on se retrouve dans mon bureau tout à l'heure, là j'ai cours.

-Bien sur. À tout à l'heure madame. Accepta Emma.

Un dernier sourire, et les deux femmes se séparèrent, Emma allant à son cours d'après alors que la brune laissait entrer les élèves. Les deux pensant à plus tard, quand elles se retrouvèrent dans le bureau, quand elles seraient juste toutes les deux à se dévorer des yeux comme si ça ne voulait rien dire, et elles ne diraient rien sur ça, elles parleraient des cours, des livres, mais pas d'elles, surtout pas d'elles parce qu'elles ne savaient pas si elles avaient le droit au fond.

Semaine 13 - Vendredi

Emma avait attendu ce moment, tout autant qu'elle l'avait redouté. C'était les vacances le soir même. Elle allait enfin avoir du temps pour elle, mais elle allait aussi être loin de sa professeure préférée pour les deux semaines à venir. Et puis c'était les vacances de Noël, et elle allait encore passer les fêtes seule, comme toujours, elle aurait dû avoir l'habitude, mais pourtant elle n'avait pas du tout envie que ce moment arrive, elle n'avait pas encore envie d'être seule pour ça. Et pourtant dans deux minutes son cours d'histoire serait terminé, et elle serait en vacances. Enfin par rapport à l'université, parce qu'elle n'avait pas de vacances par rapport au bar, elle allait travailler tout les soirs sauf le mardi, et le dimanche -car le bar était fermé-comme tout le reste de l'année. Les devoirs donnés, ils quittèrent tous la salle, et évitant ses camarades, son sac sur le dos, les mains dans les poches de sa doudoune, Emma quitta le bâtiment, prête à partir pour rentrer chez elle. Mais devant le bâtiment des bureaux, elle s'arrêta fixant la porte. Elle hésita un moment, puis se décida à rentrer pour aller jusqu'au bureau de sa professeure. Devant celui ci, bien qu'elle avait la clé accrochée à son porte clé, elle se décida à frapper.

-Entrez. Répondit la voix chaude depuis l'intérieur.

Emma s'exécuta rapidement, refermant la porte derrière elle et fixa sa professeure dans les yeux. Elle remit correctement ses lunettes noires en voyant que la brune portait les mêmes et s'approcha du bureau sans la quitter du regard.

-Bonjour madame. Souffla Emma, mal à l'aise.

-Bonjour Emma. Que fais tu là? Je pensais que tu partirais vite profiter des vacances. Sourit la brune.

-Vous savez moi les vacances c'est lire et travailler dans mon petit appart' toute seule. Alors en dehors du fait que je vais plus dormir, c'est pas forcément ce que j'attends le plus au monde. Remarqua la blonde, avec un léger sourire, pour dédramatiser la vérité de ses propos.

-Oh, vu comme ça c'est sûr. Souffla Regina.

-Et vous vous ne partez pas en vacances? Demanda Emma.

-Non, je vais rester chez moi, seule avec des livres et des copies. Sourit doucement al brune. Tu voulais quelque chose? Reprit-elle.

-Vous remerciez. Fit sincèrement Emma, toujours debout devant le bureau. Autant pour les cours et le soutien avec mon sujet de mémoire, que pour l'aide que vous m'avez apportée en me laissant venir dans votre bureau au lieu d'affronter les autres en permanence. Je ne fais jamais rien pour les fêtes, mais je sais que c'est une période où on remercie les gens qui nous apporte de l'aide et du réconfort, et vous le fait pour moi, alors que vous n'êtes pas obligée. Vous pourriez seulement faire les cours et me laissez me débrouiller, mais vous êtes bien trop gentille et attentionnée pour ça. Alors merci, vraiment merci pour tout ce que vous faites.

-C'est un plaisir, tu es une jeune femme étonnante et adorable, je passe toujours des moments précieux, et si tu peux te sentir mieux ainsi, c'est encore mieux. Assura Regina avec un tendre sourire. Tu seras toujours la bienvenue, tant que tu ne perds pas tes clés. S'amusa-t-elle.

-Je les garde précieusement. Promit la blonde en serrant le trousseau dans sa poche. Elles se fixèrent en silence, et puis Emma se sentit un peu gênée et baissa la tête. Enfin voilà, je vais rentrer, bonne vacances et joyeuses fêtes madame. Ajouta-t-elle.

-À toi aussi Emma. Murmura Regina.

La blonde sourit timidement, avant de lui tourner le dos, faisant voler sa queue de cheval blonde, et s'approcha de la porte. Alors qu'elle s'éloignait, Regina la fixa sentant son coeur se pincer. Emma avait son numéro depuis sept semaines, sept, et rien. Pas un appel, pas un message, rien. Elles n'en avaient même jamais parlé. C'était comme si la brune n'avait jamais glissé sa carte avec le numéro dans le livre qu'elle avait prêté à Emma. La brune avait été jusqu'à épluché son livre quand elle l'avait récupéré pour vérifier qu'Emma n'avait pas remis la carte dedans, mais non. Au début ce fait l'avait fait sourire, Emma avait gardé la carte, elle finirait donc par la contacter, mais en fait non, après tant de semaines elle perdait espoir. Et pourtant au vu des longs jours à venir, elle voulait pouvoir avoir un contact avec Emma. Elle se rendait compte que pour les deux semaines de vacances elle ne voulait surtout pas avoir à penser à Emma sans pouvoir la voir. Elle allait avoir besoin d'être avec elle. Alors quand elle vit la porte s'ouvrir, elle oublia les règles et ses limites et se leva vivement.

-Emma! Appela-t-elle. La blonde se tourna vers elle en tenant la porte ouverte. Ferme la porte s'il te plait. Demanda-t-elle en se tenant au bureau, angoissée.

-Heu..D'accord. Accepta la blonde en s'exécutant. Un problème?

-Je..Et là elle hésita, pouvait-elle seulement faire ça? Elle doutait, mais l'image d'Emma s'éloignant pour deux semaines resurgit, et toute hésitation fut effacée. Est ce que je peux t'inviter pour un diner au restaurant?

Emma écarquilla les yeux, sa bouche s'ouvrant mais ne laissant sortir aucun son. Elle ne s'y attendait pas, elle en avait envie, l'avait rêvé, imaginé même, mais n'avait jamais pensé que ça arriverait réellement. C'était tellement courant un ou une étudiant qui tombait amoureux de son professeur, mais c'était tellement rare quand l'attirance et les sentiments étaient partagés. Alors elle bloqua quelques minutes, complètement immobile, et la brune l'observa, attendant une réaction, s'inquiétant de la possibilité qu'elle ne respirait plus.

-Vous pouvez. Marmonna Emma.

-Alors demain soir par exemple? Proposa la brune.

-Oh euh non... Refusa la blonde, en se grattant nerveusement la peau sous l'oreille. Je ne peux pas. Je suis libre que le mardi soir.

-Alors mardi soir? Je pourrais passer te chercher. Fit Regina, sans se démonter.

-Bien sur. Sourit doucement Emma. Ça me ferait très plaisir, mais vous savez où j'habite?

-Et bien, si je me souviens bien tu as mon numéro, envoi moi ton adresse par message d'ici mardi. Sourit la brune.

-Je le ferais. Accepta Emma avant de poser la main sur la poignée. Est ce que vous m'avez donner votre numéro en tant que professeure ou en tant que..femme intéressée par moi? Hésita-t-elle, ne sachant pas trop comment formuler sa question.

-Peut-être un peu des deux. J'espérais un message de toi, ça m'aurait permis de communiquer facilement avec toi ainsi. Que se soit pour les cours, ou plus personnel, ça m'aurait aller. Répondit sincèrement Regina, toujours debout derrière son bureau. Mais tu n'as rien envoyé. Murmura-t-elle.

-Non. J'ai rien envoyé. Reconnu la blonde. J'osais pas. Je savais pas si je pourrais gérer le fait d'être attirée par vous si je me permettais d'envoyer des messages avec vous et donc de me rapprocher un peu plus de vous. Expliqua-t-elle.

Regina sourit légèrement et ajusta ses lunettes en remettant une mèche brune derrière son oreille.

-Alors tu m'envoies ton adresse et on se voit mardi soir? Proposa la brune.

-Oui, on fait ça. À mardi. Termina la blonde.

Un dernier sourire et elle quitta le bureau de la brune. Elle sortit du bâtiment, alla jusqu'à son arrête de bus et mit ses écouteurs. Les premières notes arrivèrent et elle ne pu retenir son sourire en mettant ses mains dans ses poches. Elle avait un rencard avec la plus belle femme du monde. Elle avait rendez vous avec celle qu'elle aimait. Elle avait un diner romantique avec Regina Mills.

Semaine 14 - Mardi

Le rendez vous serait dans une heure, Emma avait envoyé son adresse à la brune la veille, et elles avaient échangé quelques messages. En cette journée, la blonde avait travaillé pour son cours de littérature, elle avait une rédaction à faire pour la rentrée et elle avait déjà écrit quatre pages, mais elle en était seulement à la moitié. Elle était dans une bonne lancée, mais c'était arrêtée pour se préparer. Elle était maintenant propre, dans sa serviette, mais ne savait pas quoi mettre. Elle attrapa son téléphone et alla de suite sur la conversation avec Regina.

#Quel est le style du restaurant?# Elle en tapa rapidement un second. #Je veux dire, est ce très chic ou simple ou décontracté?# Se rendant compte que ça pouvait paraitre bizarre et très intrusif, elle en ajouta un dernier. #Je ne sais pas comment m'habiller.#

Elle alla vers son armoire et enfila une petite culotte en coton blanc, elle ne coucherait pas avec sa professeure, par au premier rencard, alors elle se fichait de ses sous-vêtements. Alors qu'elle fixait encore son armoire, son téléphone vibra et elle l'attrapa.

#Fais simple, ce n'est pas super chic, c'est plutôt...mignon.#

#D'accord. Merci. À tout à l'heure.# Répondit alors Emma.

Elle se tourna de nouveau vers son armoire et attrapa un haut noir moulant avec des bretelles larges, un jean taille haute tout aussi noir, une paire de bottines à talons marron clair, tout comme sa ceinture. Elle ajouta à ça une chemise ouverte à motifs fleuri, chemise d'homme légère et colorée qu'elle aimait beaucoup, et qui colorait sa tenue. Elle attacha ses cheveux longs dans une queue de cheval haute, se maquilla légèrement dans sa petite salle de bain, et alla vérifier son reflet. Elle était jolie, même si elle portait ses lunettes dont elle n'était pas fan, elle était plutôt jolie. Elle espérait plaire à Regina, et alors qu'elle pensait à ça la sonnerie de l'entrée la fit sursauter. Elle attrapa l'interphone.

*Oui?*

*C'est Regina.* Lui fit la femme.

*J'attrape sac et manteau et je descends.* Prévint Emma.

Elle reposa le combiné, et alla attraper son sac en bandoulière et son manteau long et chaud noir pour l'enfiler. Une légère boule au ventre, elle descendit rapidement les étages et sur le porche de son immeuble elle réalisa qu'il pleuvait, et soupira profondément.

-Besoin d'un parapluie? Proposa Regina sur le côté, la surprenant, mais la faisant sourire.

-Bonsoir. Sourit Emma.

-Bonsoir. Viens, on va à ma voiture. Invita la brune.

La plus jeune n'hésita pas et alla rapidement près d'elle pour se protéger sous le parapluie. Elles allèrent rapidement à la mercedes noire qui impressionna la blonde, et s'y installèrent, la brune prenant rapidement la route. Elles firent le chemin en silence, après avoir échangé des banalités pour savoir si elles allaient bien. Et finalement Regina se gara devant un restaurant très simple, et toujours protégées par le parapluie elles se rendirent à l'intérieur du restaurant. Regina donna son nom et les deux femmes furent guidées à une table dans la petite cour couverte. Les deux s'assirent face à face, retirant leurs manteaux, et Emma pu alors découvrir une belle robe élégante rouge avec un décolleté avantageux pour sa professeure. Cette dernière se mordit la lèvre quand elle vit la tenue simple mais avantageuse de la blonde qui essuya nonchalamment ses lunettes.

-Tu es très jolie. Souffla Regina.

-Merci. Vous aussi. Sourit timidement Emma en remettant ses verres sur son nez. J'aurais aimé éviter les lunettes, mais sans je vois pas grand chose et je finis immanquablement par avoir une migraine.

-Elles te vont très bien. Assura la brune en prenant le menu tendu par le serveur. Tu ne portes jamais de lentilles?

-Je ne peux pas. Répondit Emma gênée, en se plongeant dans le menu. Il me faut un traitement parce que j'ai les yeux trop secs pour ça, et du coup au final ça revient à..enfin..ouais, c'est cher quoi. Bégaya-t-elle mal à l'aise.

-Je comprends. Si je n'avais pas eu une famille aisée, je n'aurais pas commencé à porter de lentilles, j'ai même arrêté quand je suis devenue indépendante financièrement, je pouvais pas me le permettre au début. Confia Regina, dans l'espoir de faire comprendre à la jeune femme qu'elle se fichait de la différence d'argent entre elles.

-Vous venez d'une famille aisée? Interrogea la blonde, en fermant son menu ayant fait son choix.

-Oui. Sourit la brune en fermant son menu. Mon père dirige une université privée huppée, et ma mère est une neurochirurgienne réputée dans son domaine. Informa la brune, avant de fermer son menu, pour s'accouder face à la blonde, juste au moment où le serveur arrivait.

-Avez vous fait votre choix? Demanda l'homme.

-Oui. Fit Regina après avoir vu son rendez vous acquiescer. Une bouteille de Chardonnay tout d'abord, et ensuite une part de lasagnes aux légumes.

-Et pour moi se sera des carbonara au saumon. Commanda Emma avec un léger sourire.

-Bien je vous apporte ça au plus vite. Promis le serveur.

Il revint deux minutes après pour les servir en vin, alors qu'elles se regardaient droit dans les yeux. La brune gouta le vin, ce qui laissa le temps à Emma de souffler, la jeune femme étant vraiment nerveuse. Quand l'homme les laissa avec leur vin, elles trinquèrent et prirent une gorgée.

-Vous savez déjà pour ma famille n'est ce pas? Demanda Emma.

-Effectivement. Acquiesça la brune en faisant tourner son index sur le bord du verre. C'était dans ton dossier. Enfin, il est juste écrit orpheline.

-Ça résume toute mon enfance. Sourit tristement la blonde en prenant une gorgée de vin.

-Être orpheline ne définit pas qui tu es. Assura Regina avec un tendre sourire. Ni l'enfance que tu as eu, il y a forcément plus.

-Pas vraiment. Pendant que vous grandissiez dans une famille avec deux parents aisés, moi j'étais baladée entre les foyers et les familles d'accueil compliquées. Remarqua Emma. L'avantage c'est l'autonomie, la capacité à devenir indépendante rapidement, et surtout à apprendre à se protéger assez bien. Mais par contre, je ne sais pas bien faire confiance, et j'ai fais pas mal de bêtises. Admit-elle. Enfin vous le savez vous avez lu mon dossier.

-Tu sais quand même que tout n'est pas écrit dans le dossier? Argua la brune.

-Oui, mon contrôleur judiciaire m'avait dit qu'il serait marqué que j'avais été en prison, mais pas la raison de mon incarcération. Acquiesça Emma en prenant une gorgée de vin. Vous voulez probablement savoir et je comprends, mais avant pouvez vous me dire pourquoi vous m'avez invitée ce soir?

Regina passa une main dans ses cheveux bruns, en s'accoudant à la table, continuant de triturer son verre.

-Et bien, depuis la rentrée l'attirance que j'ai pour toi grandi à chaque fois que je te vois. Donner mon numéro n'a pas abouti. Et l'idée de ne pas te voir ni échanger avec toi pendant deux semaines m'a semblé...inconcevable. Expliqua-t-elle. Je ne veux surtout pas que tu fuis, ni que tu penses que je suis prétentieuse, mais je pense qu'il y a une attirance mutuelle, qu'un courant passe, un...quelque chose, qui me plaît énormément. Souffla-t-elle.

Emma avait les joues rougies, alors qu'elle évitait le regard de sa professeur, sentant son coeur battre à tout rompre. Elle n'est pas la seule à ressentir quelque chose. Sa professeur était attirée par elle. Et elle, et bien elle, elle était folle amoureuse de la brune, mais pour le moment elle n'assumera qu'une simple attirance. Le serveur posa les plats devant elles, et ce geste ramena la blonde à la réalité. Elle attendit d'être de nouveau seule pour reprendre la parole.

-J'espère que vous serez toujours intéressée par moi après ça. Commença-t-elle en déglutissant douloureusement, étant mal à l'aise. J'ai été incarcérée pour vol. C'est une longue histoire.

-J'ai tout mon temps. Je ne bouge pas. Assura Regina en prenant une bouchée de lasagne.

-J'avais dix sept ans quand j'ai fuis ma dernière famille d'accueil qui était violente. J'ai vécu un moment à la rue, et j'ai un peu volé pour me nourrir. J'en suis pas fière, mais j'avais pas d'autre moyen à l'époque. Expliqua la blonde. Bref, ça a duré plus d'un an, et puis j'ai rencontré une fille. Une superbe et gentille fille, Lily, qui était dans la même situation que moi. Elle avait connu la même enfance. Elle prit une bouchée de son plat. On a vécu dans la rue et dans une voiture volée pendant deux ans, on arrivait à gagner un peu d'argent entre des boulots trouvés, des missions d'aides et la manche. Oh c'est tellement nul de raconter ça à un premier rencard. Geignit-elle de désespoir.

-Eh, je te jugerais pas pour ton passé. Assura la brune.

Emma laissa un léger silence.

-D'accord. Reprit-elle. Je venais d'avoir vingt ans, et Lily a fait un gros vol, des bijoux, et elle m'a enrolé dans son truc, sans que je sache. Elle avait mit un plan sur pied sans rien me dire, je ne savais pas que le sac que j'allais récupéré dans un casier d'une gare était des bijoux volés. Je l'ai découvert quand la police m'a arrêtée. Quelques mois plus tard j'étais jugée, et j'ai écopé de un an et deux mois de prison. Finit-elle.

Regina avala sa bouchée, laissant un autre silence qui angoissa Emma.

-Et donc en sortant tu as mis un an et demi avant de reprendre tes études. Tu faisais quoi? Demanda la brune.

Emma gloussa nerveusement en se rendant compte que sa professeure et rencard n'en avait rien à faire, elle voulait juste la connaitre. Pour la première fois depuis sa sortie de prison, une personne apprenait la vérité et ne la jugeait pas, ne changeait pas son regard sur elle.

-J'avais deux boulots, et j'étais investie dans une association aussi. Répondit Emma. Oh et j'ai continué de lire énormément comme j'avais commencé en prison.

-Et cette Lily tu l'as revue? Demanda Regina.

-Non, et il ne faudrait mieux pas, comme je n'ai pas pu prouver qu'elle était responsable du vol et pas moi, j'ai écopé d'une peine qui aurait dû être la sienne. Grogna Emma. Si je la trouve je vais exploser, je ne suis pas violente normalement mais là.. Bref, je ne veux pas parler d'aller avec vous. Parlez moi de vous. Sourit-elle à la brune.

Et la soirée continua ainsi, les deux femmes en apprenant toujours plus sur l'autre et son histoire. Le repas terminée, elles reprirent leurs manteaux et leurs sacs, Regina paya, la blonde la remerciant une bonne dizaine de fois. Elles reprirent la voiture, et la brune prit la route vers chez Emma.

-Pourquoi tu ne pouvais me voir que ce soir? Demanda Regina.

-Je travaille tout les soirs, sauf le mardi. Et le dimanche le bar est fermé. Confia ma blonde.

-Oh je comprends mieux. Sourit la brune en se garant devant l'immeuble de son rendez vous. Elles se fixèrent, puis la brune se pencha pour déposer un baiser au coin de ses lèvres. Alors, pourrais je te revoir dimanche peut-être? Ou avant, dans la journée si tu es d'accord.

Emma se tourna vers elle.

-Je serais ravie de vous revoir. Mais je dois vous dire quelque chose avant. Précisa rapidement Emma. Voilà, mes études et mon travail, ça me prend beaucoup de temps, et j'ai pas le droit à l'erreur, en plus je ne veux pas échouer. C'est ma second chance et j'en aurais pas de troisième. Alors oui, je veux vous revoir, mais sachez que mon travail et mes études me prennent la majeure partie de mon temps.

-Je devrais pourvoir m'en accommoder, je connais bien l'importance des études et du travail. Assura Regina avec un léger sourire. Je veux juste te revoir.

-Alors disons jeudi, en fin d'après midi, nous pourrions prendre un café. Proposa la blonde.

-Parfait. Accepta la brune.

-Bien, alors bonne soirée Regina. Souffla Emma.

Elles partagèrent un regard puis la blonde se tourna, ouvrant sa porte et sortant sous la pluie. La porte avait à peine claquer, que Regina sortit à son tour, se fichant de la pluie elle contourna la voiture et vit Emma allant vers sa porte d'entrée.

-Emma! Appela-t-elle.

Toujours sous la pluie, ses lunettes trempées, la blonde se tourna. Elle vit alors sa professeure venir rapidement vers elle, et attraper son visage en coupe pour poser ses lèvres sur les siennes. La blonde haleta, et prit quelques secondes avant de fermer les yeux et de lui rendre son baiser. C'était doux, tendre, une explosion de sensation dans chaque particule de leurs corps. C'était comme l'évidence, c'était le premier mais pas le dernier, elles s'embrasseraient encore et encore, parce que les émotions ressenties valaient tout l'or du monde. Alors plusieurs baisers s'enchainèrent, et Emma osa glisser ses mains sur ses hanches, leurs corps se collant sous la pluie qui ne s'arrêtait plus.

-Vous choisissez un moment digne d'un roman d'amour. Nota Emma quand les lèvres se séparèrent, restant proches.

-Peut-être que notre histoire sera alors écrite. Sourit la brune en relevant les lunettes de la jeune femme dans ses cheveux blonds pour voir ses yeux malgré la pluie qui ne cessait pas.

Elles se fixèrent une seconde, oubliant la pluie à ce stade elles ne pouvaient pas être plus trempées, et elles s'embrassèrent à nouveau, comme une caresse, tout en délicatesse.


	3. 2 : Toute la nuit.

{ _Toute_ _la_ _nuit_ , de Philippe Forest}

Semaine 14 - Dimanche

Il était vingt trois heures, Emma était assise devant la cheminée, regardant les flammes danser, un verre de cidre en main. Près d'elle un sapin brillait doucement, par surdécoré, juste ce qu'il fallait. Une odeur d'épice flottait dans l'air, et elle s'en délectait.

-Emma? Appela une voix chaude qui la fit frissonner.

-Devant la cheminée. Informa la blonde en se tournant, pour voir la brune arriver dans le petit salon. Tu as enfin besoin d'aide?

Elle était arrivée quatre heures plus tôt dans la petite maison de plein pied de la brune pour fêter le réveillon de Noël, enfin avec deux jours de décalage car Emma avait travaillé vendredi soir. Elles avaient partagé le repas devant un vieux film de fêtes, sur la table basse du salon, côte à côte. Depuis mardi elles s'étaient vues le jeudi, le vendredi, le samedi, avant les heures de travail d'Emma, et avaient décidé en découvrant que l'autre passait le réveillon seule, qu'elles feraient quelque chose ensemble. Seulement Emma était l'invitée, et sa professeure ne la laissait rien faire, ni l'aider en cuisine, ni l'aider à servir, ni à débarrasser, ni à servir leurs verres.

-Non, j'ai fini la vaisselle. Je peux enfin te rejoindre. Sourit Regina en attrapant son verre pour venir s'asseoir près d'elle. De sa main libre elle poussa une mèche blonde. Je suis contente que tu sois là. Souffla-t-elle en se penchant pour embrasser sa mâchoire.

-Je suis contente d'être chez toi ce soir. Sourit Emma en tournant la tête pour la fixer. Elle inclina légèrement la tête et l'embrassa. Je sais que tu as mentionner que je pourrais dormir ici puisque le réveillon allait dépasser minuit, mais tu sais que je veux prendre mon temps avec toi.

-Je sais. Déjà tu me tutoies enfin, j'ai quand même mis un rencard et trois jours a arriver à te faire dire tu, c'est une avancée suffisante pour aujourd'hui à mon gout. S'amusa gentiment la brune en passant une main dans son dos, sur le pull en laine. Écoute, Emma, reprit-elle en voyant son petit air coupable, on ira au rythme que tu voudras, tout m'ira. J'ai attendu plus de trois mois pour avoir un rendez vous avec toi, alors crois moi, tout me va.

-Merci de comprendre. C'est juste que j'ai aimé Lily et j'ai finis en prison. Et en sortant, j'ai eu deux copines qui ont fini par courir quand elles ont su pour la prison. Alors même si tu l'acceptes, je veux pas faire n'importe quoi, je veux être sûre de moi. Souffla Emma en caressant sa joue.

-Prends tout le temps que tu veux, ça me va. Répéta Regina. Avant toi j'ai été avec des femmes et des hommes. Quand ce n'était pas sérieux ça m'agaçait vite, et quand ça devenait sérieux, comme avec Daniel, Robin et Mallie, je finissais le coeur briser parce que je suis une foutue romantique. Alors prenons le temps de faire les choses bien. Souffla-t-elle. Et pour ce soir, tu peux dormir dans la chambre d'amis ou avec moi, et il ne se passera rien, promis, je sais me tenir.

-Avec toi, je crois que j'aimerais. Admit la blonde, mal à l'aise, regardant ailleurs.

-Bien, c'est la solution que je préfère. Sourit Regina en embrassant sa joue. Qu'as tu prévu pour demain?

-Je dois avancer, ma professeure de sociologie est folle et nous à donner beaucoup de travail. Se moqua Emma.

-Eh! Je ne suis pas folle. Je vous en sais capable, sauf ceux qui ne suivent rien et ce n'est absolument pas ton cas. Rappela Regina.

-Je suis parce que tu es intéressante, hypnotisante et que j'adore ces sujets. Sourit la blonde. Sa professeur lui rendit son sourire et Emma ne pu s'empêcher de se pencher pour l'embrasser, avant de prendre une gorgée de cidre. Et sinon demain je commence tôt au bar, mais mardi je ne travaille pas.

-Alors je te propose qu'on se retrouve mardi en début d'après midi, pour aller faire un tour dans les magasins, et puis on pourra rentrer ici, et travailler ensemble. Je sais que tu as des devoirs et je dois absolument avancer dans mes copies, le soir je te fais à diner, et on regarde un film. Planifia Regina.

La blonde se pencha pour un baiser, qui se transforma en plein de petits, leurs corps collés légèrement, tenant toutes deux leurs verres alors qu'elles s'embrassaient. Emma trouva le moyen de murmurer un petit _oui_ entre deux baisers, approuvant son plan pour la journée de mardi. Malgré son temps au bar, et ses rendez vous avec sa professeure, elle avait réussi à bien avancer dans ses devoirs et n'avait donc aucun retard, voir même de l'avance. Elles restèrent ainsi, sans dire un mot, se regardant ou s'embrassant durant de longues minutes.

-Il est minuit une. Constata la brune en regardant l'horloge sur le mur opposé à elle. Joyeux Noël Emma.

-Joyeux Noël à toi, Regina. Sourit la blonde.

-C'est l'heure des cadeaux. Sourit Regina. Je vais chercher les miens.

-Commença les? Interrogea Emma en la regardant se lever. On avait dit d'accord pour un.

La brune lui offrit un sourire en partant dans le couloir pour aller vers sa chambre. Emma soupira, posant son verre sur la table basse, elle alla à son tour vers l'entrée, pour sortir un petit paquet de son sac à main. Elles avaient décidé vendredi faire ce réveillon en retard ensemble, alors elles avaient seulement pu aller faire leurs achats samedi matin, avant de se retrouver, et la blonde avait passer sa soirée précédente au bar à penser à ce qu'elle pourrait faire, et elle avait trouver. Elles se retrouvèrent dans le canapé, avec leurs paquets, et Emma pu en voir cinq pour elle.

-On avait dit un. Grogna-t-elle.

-J'ai pas pu m'en empêcher. Se justifia la brune, avec une moue attendrissante. Mais c'est complémentaire. Essaya-t-elle d'argumenter.

Emma regarda la pile de paquets, et se gratta la nuque.

-Tu veux bien ouvrir le mien d'abord? Je me connais et je vais vouloir partir en courant avec mon cadeau ridicule une fois que j'aurais ouvert les tiens. Reconnu-t-elle.

-Il ne sera pas ridicule, je le sais, mais si tu veux. Accepta la brune, une main posée sur la cuisse de la jeune femme.

Emma lui tendit son paquet, et la brune sourit doucement en voyant son anxiété. Regina le déballa lentement et découvrit trois petits objets. Un roman féministe -sur les sorcières- dont son élève lui avait parlé des semaines auparavant et qui la tentait bien. Un petit bracelet en tissu avec une breloque en forme de plume. Un livre fait maison, signé de la main de la blonde. Elle sortit ses lunettes, à la monture fine, et feuilleta le livre.

-Se sont des poèmes et des textes que j'ai écrit, et que je voulais que tu aies. Murmura Emma, mal à l'aise.

-C'est vraiment toi qui a tout écrit? Demanda la brune en feuilletant le petit livre d'une trentaine de pages. Emma hocha la tête et le sourire de sa professeur s'agrandit. Merci, je vais en prendre grand soin. Murmura-t-elle en se penchant pour embrasser furtivement la jeune femme. Tu me mets le bracelet?

Emma accepta et lui attacha, avant que Regina ne pose ses propres paquets sur les jambes de la blonde. Cette dernière hésita une minute avant de se décider à ouvrir le premier paquet. Puis le deuxième et le troisième. Et le quatrième. Que des romans.

-J'ai retenu certaines des références de ton mémoire, et je sais que tu aimes avoir tes propres livres mais que tu n'as pas forcément les moyens de t'en acheté plusieurs alors voilà. Expliqua Regina en caressant doucement son dos.

-C'est vraiment super, merci beaucoup. Sourit Emma, avant de voir l'enveloppe qu'elle ouvrit pour trouver deux places de théâtre.

-Et ça c'est un plus, j'ai pris les places pour un mardi soir, pour nous. Sourit la brune, fière d'elle. Une pièce traitant de la place des femmes dans la société du siècle dernier.

-C'est moi où à nous deux, avec nos cadeaux, on tourne beaucoup autour de la place des femmes? Gloussa la blonde. La brune rit et vint l'embrasser à son tour. Merci beaucoup, j'ai jamais eu des cadeaux aussi biens. Ça a dû te coûter cher, je suis ridicule avec mon petit livre fait main et le bracelet simple.

-Arrête. Souffla Regina en caressant sa tête. Tes cadeaux me plaisent, ils sont personnels et c'est tout ce qui compte. Ta présence m'aurait suffit.

Emma sourit tendrement et posa ses lèvres sur les siennes. C'était le meilleur Noël qu'elle n'aie jamais eu, et quand elle s'endormit contre la brune, ça se confirma encore. Elle passa toute la nuit dans les bras protecteurs de Regina.

Semaine 15 - Vendredi

Emma était assise à la table de la cuisine de sa professeure, face à celle ci, en ce début d'après midi. Elle travaillait pour son cours d'éthique depuis des heures, entre ses livres, son ordinateur et ses notes, alors qu'en face d'elle Regina corrigeait les copies de sociologie. Elles étaient là depuis deux heures, Emma étant arrivée en fin de matinée pour manger avec la brune, celle ci l'ayant invitée, tout en proposant de travailler en suite pour qu'Emma accepte.

-Que veux tu faire ce soir? Demanda la brune.

-Ce soir? Interrogea la blonde en relevant la tête vers elle, réajustant ses lunettes.

-C'est le réveillon du Nouvel An. Rappela Regina. J'avais pensé qu'on aurait pu faire quelque chose de simple ici, toutes les deux.

-Oh, et bien je..Bredouilla Emma en remettant une mèche de cheveux derrière son oreille. En fait je travaille, le nouvel an est une grosse soirée pour les bars, et du coup je suis bien payée, comme pour Noël, et j'ai pris parce que je devais être seule au départ. Je dois être au travail à vingt heure, et je sortirais pas avant demain matin je pense. Gloussa-t-elle en imaginant sa nuit.

-D'accord. Soupira la brune. Tu viendras ici demain alors?

-Oui, mais pas avant quatorze heure. Faut que je dorme un peu. Et les cours reprenant bientôt, je devrais travailler un peu. Signala la blonde. Sa professeur accepta d'un hochement tête mais Emma remarqua son regard triste. Je suis désolée, mais j'ai besoin de mon job au bar pour payer mes factures et je peux pas prendre de retards avec les cours. Expliqua-t-elle.

-Je sais, je sais. Assura Regina en se levant contournant la table pour venir près d'elle, pour poser ses fesses sur le bord de la table et attraper le menton d'Emma. Je comprends, mais j'aurais aimé être avec toi. Elle se pencha et l'embrassa tendrement. Tu pourrais venir te coucher ici après le travail, comme ça je te ferais un brunch super bon à ton réveil. Et tu seras quand même la première personne à qui je souhaiterais une bonne année.

-D'accord, on peut faire ça. Gloussa la blonde avec un sourire ravi.

Elles partagèrent quelques baisers de plus, avant que la brune n'aille leur faire des chocolats chauds. Le soir même Regina regarda des films encore et encore, et eu tout de même un petit message de la blonde à minuit une, seulement celle ci ne sonna chez elle qu'à sept heure du matin, pour venir s'effondrer dans le lit de Regina.

Semaine 15 - Samedi

Regina était assise, dans son manteau, devant le bar, attendant la blonde. Celle ci l'avait prévenue plus tôt que son patron la laisserait partir entre onze heure et minuit ce soir là puisqu'elle avait fait une énorme nuit la veille, alors elle s'était décidée à venir la chercher. Et deux minutes auparavant, Emma était partie derrière, par la porte du personnel, depuis elle attendait. Soudain la porte se rouvrit sur une Emma en doudoune et sac sur l'épaule qui lui fit signe de la suivre. Une fois dans la rue, loin du bar, elles soupirèrent, retrouvant le calme. Emma hésita une seconde, avant d'oser.

-Je..Je t'emmène chez moi? Proposa-t-elle en prenant la main de la brune du bout des doigts.

Regina glissa sa main gantée dans celle de la blonde.

-Avec plaisir. Sourit la brune en prenant sa main nue pour embrasser la peau. Tu es gelée, rentrons vite chez toi. Ajouta-t-elle avant de mettre leurs mains liées dans sa poche.

Emma sourit de ce geste doux et tendre, et l'emmena vers chez elle.

-Bon, c'est pas comme chez toi, j'habite un trente mètres carré, en mode une pièce avec petite salle de bain, c'est pas-

-Chut. Coupa Regina en se collant à elle. Je m'en fiche. J'ai pas besoin que tu es une immense maison, je m'en fiche, je ne suis pas matérialiste. Ce qui me plait c'est toi, la personne que tu es.

-Tu es géniale, Regina Mills. Sourit timidement la blonde.

-Toi aussi Emma, n'en doute pas. Assura la brune. Mais là on se gèle, alors emmène moi vite.

Emma accéléra le pas, les ramenant en dix minutes à son appartement. Elle ouvrit l'immeuble et emmena la brune au dernier étage, avant d'ouvrir la porte. Toujours un peu gênée, elle avança et laissa Regina entrer dans la pièce plus chaude. La femme entra dans l'appartement en défaisant son écharpe et son manteau. L'appartement était fait d'une large pièce, sur la gauche de la porte d'entrée le canapé avec la petite table basse, la cuisine dans l'angle à côté, le lit dans la poursuite, l'angle opposé à l'entrée, sous une large fenêtre, et à côté l'armoire. Et pour finir, à quelques pas de la porte, le bureau et la chaise, une seconde porte dans l'angle, à côté de la table pour les études, donnant accès à la salle de bain. La décoration était simple, des petites affiches, au dessus du bureau des notes, et puis au dessus du lit, là où la fenêtre n'était pas, une large affiche de festival, et une guirlande au dessus.

-Voilà, c'est chez moi. Souffla la blonde en lâchant son sac sur la table basse et sa doudoune sur le canapé. Pose tes affaires. Invita-t-elle. Tu veux boire quelque chose?

-Thé? Proposa Regina en défaisant son manteau. Emma hocha la tête et alla remplir la bouilloire dans la partie cuisine, alors que la brune continuait de tout regarder. Dis moi, tu n'as aucun livre?

-Si, bien sur que si. Ils sont rangé dans les caisses sous lit, tu peux regarder. Expliqua Emma en pointant rapidement le lit du menton.

Curieuse Regina s'accroupit près du lit et tira la première caisse qu'elle toucha. Elle tira alors un très large bac et vit tout les livres bien alignés, seulement la tranche visible. Elle ne pu retenir un sourire, il y avait au moins cinquante livres, et elle devina qu'il y avait une autre caisse de livre à côté, sans parler de la pile de livre sur la petite table de nuit -où tout ceux qu'elle lui avait offert à Noël étaient.

-Je croyais que tu n'en avais pas beaucoup. Souffla-t-elle alors que la blonde faisait le thé.

-J'ai pas dis ça. Rétorqua Emma en prenant les tasses et la théière pour les mettre sur la table basse. J'ai dis que je n'avais pas les moyens de m'acheter beaucoup de livres. La plupart de ceux ici je les acheté depuis ma sortie de prison, sauf deux ou trois que j'avais avant. Et j'achète les livres d'occasion pas cher, ou je les trouve dans les box de partage de livres. Expliqua-t-elle. Quand on a rien on s'arrange. Sourit-elle.

-Les livres que je t'ai acheté, tu ne les avais pas déjà rassure moi? Demanda Regina.

-Non, je n'en avais aucun. Tu viens? Invita Emma en montrant les tasses.

La brune repoussa le bac sous le lit et se redressa pour venir s'asseoir près d'elle, collée contre sa cuisse, prenant la tasse tendue. Elle se pencha vers Emma et embrassa sa joue, avant de prendre une gorgée.

-Hmm. Merci j'en avais besoin. Soupira Regina avant de relever sa paire de lunettes transparente dans ses cheveux pour éviter la buée.

Emma sourit en regardant son profil. Elle n'arrivait pas à croire, même après presque deux semaines à la voir pratiquement tout les jours, qu'elles étaient ensemble, elle n'arrivait pas non plus à croire qu'elle avait dormi avec elle un certain nombre de fois, et qu'elles s'étaient pourtant contentées de câlins et de baisers tout ce qu'il y a de plus sage. Pourtant depuis le premier cours avec elle, le premier, elle avait envie d'elle, envie de la toucher, de la voir nue, d'être serrée contre elle, leurs peaux se touchant. Elle la désirait depuis le premier jour, mais elle avait eu si peur que Regina fui qu'elle n'avait pas osé. Seulement la brune était là, après avoir parler de la raison de son incarcération, après avoir eu des bribes de son enfance pourrie, après lui avoir dit qu'elle ne savait pas vraiment bien aimer ni se laisser aimer, elle n'avait pas bougé, même après avoir vu son minuscule appartement, et qu'elle lui ai demandé d'attendre pour le sexe. Regina avait été patiente, elle restait là tout le temps, la chérissant, n'ayant peur d'aucune des choses qui avait fait fuir les gens avant. Et elle, et bien elle avait envie d'elle plus que jamais.

-Regina. Souffla la blonde, attirant le regard de la jeune femme qui sirotait son thé. Ce soir.

-Quoi ce soir? Demanda doucement la brune. Emma haussa les sourcils, et la professeur posa sa tasse, pour venir caresser sa joue. Tu es sûre?

-Oui. Murmura Emma, tout près de ses lèvres. Tu es si belle, si parfaite, tu es tellement tellement gentille, tu as tout accepter de moi, tu es mon idéale. Ajouta-t-elle.

-Oh Emma..Soupira la brune en venant l'embrasser. Tu es si géniale, que je n'envisageais pas la possibilité de ne pas accepter un morceau de toi. Assura-t-elle en venant l'embrasser de nouveau.

Et puis rapidement Emma délaissa sa tasse sur la table, les mains glissèrent sur le corps de l'autre alors qu'elles se levaient, et pour la première fois depuis les deux années où elle vivait ici, la blonde fut ravie et heureuse que son appartement soit si petit. En quelques minutes -malgré les baisers enflammés et l'envie qu'elles libéraient toute les deux- elles finirent par tombé sur le lit. Elles se déshabillèrent rapidement alors que leurs lèvres découvraient le corps de l'autre.

Semaine 15 - Dimanche

Les deux femmes s'étant endormies alors que le soleil montrait le bout de son nez, elles ne se réveillèrent que vers midi. Emma fut la première à ouvrir les yeux, et collée contre le mur, elle se sortit lentement de l'étreinte de la brune nue encore endormie. Elle se déplaça au bout du lit, pour en sortir, enfila une culotte et sûre qu'elle n'avait pas réveillé Regina elle sortit un plateau, mit deux bols avec des céréales, réchauffa le thé le plus silencieusement possible -elle découvrit que la brune avait un sommeil de plomb- puis fit griller des tartines de pain qu'elle tartina de beurre. Le plateau prêt, elle le posa sur le lit et passa au dessus de Regina pour reprendra sa place contre le mur. Elle ouvrit le volet, le rideau laissant passer juste assez de lumière pour qu'elle puisse voir sans être éblouie.

-Regina. Appela-t-elle doucement en caressant le haut du dos de la femme à côté de laquelle elle était assise. Réveille toi. Murmura-t-elle en se pliant en deux sur ses jambes pour se rapprocher de la femme. Il fallu quelques baisers sur ses épaules et sa joue, pour que la brune ouvre les yeux. Bonjour madame.

-Ne m'appelle pas comme en cours. Marmonna la brune, léger sourire aux lèvres, la voix rauque de sommeil.

-J'ai fais le petit déjeuné. Redresse toi. Invita Emma en ignorant sa remarque.

-Petit déjeuné? Sourit Regina en se redressant pour s'asseoir contre le mur, perpendiculairement à la blonde. Tu es fantastique. Remarqua-t-elle en souriant se penchant vers Emma pour un baiser, alors qu'elle tenait la couette contre son corps.

-C'est super simple, si j'avais su que tu serais là j'aurais acheté de quoi faire un truc top. Expliqua Emma en plaçant le plateau à côté d'elles, sur son oreiller.

-Simple c'est très bien, j'ai pas besoin d'extraordinaire, Emma. Assura la brune. Elles commencèrent à manger, dans la lumière douce et chaleureuse passant par les rideaux. Que fait-on pour notre dernière journée de vacances?

-Tout mes devoirs sont fini. J'avais prévu de lire un des romans que tu m'as offert pour mon mémoire, et donc avancer sur celui ci. Sourit Emma en prenant la dernière cuillerée de céréales.

-Bien, et si nous lézardions avec des livres ici toute la journée? Proposa Regina.

Emma hocha la tête en posant son bol pour changer de position et s'étaler contre le corps de son amante. Elle se pencha et embrassa la brune, avant de mordre dans la tartine que celle ci tenait.

-Je me demandais, comment ça va se passer pour nous à l'université? Demanda-t-elle.

Regina termina sa tartine, et glissa un bras autour de la blonde, la gardant contre elle.

-On a pas vraiment le droit d'être ensemble. Ce n'est pas interdit, mais très très fortement déconseillé, et absolument pas approuvé. Et je pense que tu n'as pas besoin de plus de raison pour te faire embêter. Remarqua Regina en glissant sa main sur le flanc nu de la jeune femme.

-C'est clair qu'ils ont pas besoin de plus de points à titiller de ma vie. Soupira Emma.

Regina embrassa son front, dans un geste tendre pour lui montrer qu'elle n'était plus seule.

-Donc on ne doit pas se montrer. Je suis ton professeur, tu es mon étudiante, préférée mais chut. S'amusa la brune, la faisant sourire. Et dans mon bureau, à la limite on peut se permettre un baiser, mais pas plus.

-Juste un? Pas le droit à deux? Provoqua gentiment la blonde.

-Tu sais ce que je veux dire. Gloussa Regina, alors que la jeune femme poussait le plateau du petit déjeuné au sol, pour s'allonger dans son oreiller, contre la brune.

-Oui, je sais. Sourit Emma avant d'être attirée dans un baiser. Avec les cours, je vais avoir moins de temps pour toi, tu le sais?

-Oui, mais on s'arrangera. Assura la brune avec un léger sourire, en basculant sur elle. Tant que je t'ai quelque fois la nuit et tes mardis soirs, ça devrait aller.

-Les nuits vont devoir être moins longues qu'hier. Rit la blonde sous elle.

-Pourquoi? J'ai aimé moi, elle était plus que satisfaisante et géniale. Sourit Regina en faisant se caresser leurs lèvres.

-On s'est endormies à six heure. Six, Regina. Rappela la blonde. C'est à dire une heure avant la sonnerie de mon réveil quand j'ai cours.

-Effectivement, faudra dormir plus. S'amusa la brune. Mais en même temps j'aime te garder éveillée toute la nuit. Et je suis déjà accro je crois.

Emma sourit un peu plus, en la serrant contre elle, profitant de ce dimanche calme.


	4. 3 : Les Vagues.

{ _Les_ Vagues, de Virginia Woolf}

Semaine 17 - Jeudi

Emma boucla son sac et quitta la salle de cours, ignorant les autres élèves qui s'étaient plus ou moins calmé depuis le retour des vacances, ils ne l'approchaient pas, la regardant bizarrement et restaient loin, mais au moins ils avaient cesser de l'embêter et de lui lancer des piques. Alors cet après midi là, les cours fini un peu plus tôt, sa dernière heure étant annulée, elle se faufila rapidement entre tout les élèves, quittant le bâtiment pour rejoindre celui voisin. Elle entra, grimpa les étages, et ne prit pas la peine de toquer à la porte du bureau avec écrit _Regina_ _Mills_ , elle entra directement. À l'intérieur, la brune releva la tête, la regardant de derrière ses grands verres à monture transparente.

-Emma? Interrogea-t-elle surprise en la voyant entrer si rapidement. Un problème?

-Pas du tout. Pourquoi dis tu ça? Interrogea la blonde en posant son sac sur la chaise devant le bureau.

-Tu es entrée rapidement, et tu as cours à cette heure normalement. Remarqua Regina en se levant.

-Tout va bien. Mon dernier cour est annulé. Sourit Emma pour la rassurer.

Plus calme, la brune contourna son bureau, relevant ses lunettes sur sa tête. Entre la monture épaisse de la blonde et la sienne, si elle ne retirait pas ses lunettes, elle avait apprit qu'elle serait gênée pour partager un long baiser, et en cet instant c'est tout ce que voulait la femme. Face à Emma elle passa ses bras autour de sa taille, alors que la blonde enlaçait ses épaules. Elles se regardèrent quelques secondes, et la brune se pencha légèrement pour venir capturer ses lèvres dans un tendre baiser.

-Alors qu'es tu venu faire ici? Demanda la brune en caressant le dos de la blonde sous sa doudoune.

-Te voir avant de rentrer. Informa la blonde.

-J'aime ça. Sourit Regina en embrassant la jeune femme une autre fois. Tu es sûre de vouloir rentrer? Geignit-elle serrée contre elle.

-Je dois travailler, et j'ai pas apporter les documents dont j'ai besoin. Je dois aller chez moi. Expliqua Emma. Mais j'ai cours avec toi demain matin à la première heure, pendant trois immenses heures.

-Immenses? Je suis si inintéressante? S'offusqua faussement la brune.

-Non, mais je dois passer les heures de cours avec toi à me concentrer très fortement pour que mes oreilles suivent tes cours, que mon cerveau analyse et que ma main note l'important, alors que mes yeux sont obnubilés par toi. Justifia la blonde. Et c'est vraiment gênant que je te mate, avant je faisais l'effort d'être discrète mais depuis que je sais à quoi tu ressembles sous les vêtements, ça devient très dur de désaimanter mes yeux de toi. Admit-elle gênée, en évitant le regard de la jeune femme.

-Emma. Souffla la professeur amusée. Tu n'étais pas toujours discrète. Provoqua-t-elle, en riant.

-Eh! C'est pas cool. Grogna Emma en frappant son épaule. La femme se fit pardonner d'un baiser. Bon je dois y aller, j'ai plein de truc à faire avant d'aller au boulot.

-Tu as besoin d'aide? Je ne suis pas débordée je peux surement t'aider. Proposa gentiment la brune, en faisant tourner ses pouces sur les hanches de son étudiante.

-T'inquiète pas, je me débrouille. Mais je dois rentrer. Assura la blonde en posant un baiser sur ses lèvres, avant d'attraper son sac pour le balancer sur son épaule. À demain, madame Mills.

-Ne m'appelle pas comme ça. Grogna la brune, sentant son corps bouillir. Emma lui offrit un sourire amusé en allant vers la porte. Attends! Appela de nouveau la professeur en allant vers elle pour attraper son visage et l'embrasser un peu plus. À plus tard.

Emma lui offrit un sourire et quitta le bureau, incapable de perdre son sourire. Elle descendit rapidement, et arriva à l'arrêt de bus. Ses écouteurs dans les oreilles, elle souffla un coup. Il était fou de voir que la brune était capable d'allumer son corps et son désir de cette manière. Le dimanche précédent la rentrée, elles avaient lu et fait l'amour, et Emma n'avait jamais autant aimé lire. Le meilleur moment étant pour celle celui où elle était assise nue sous la couette, contre la vitre, Regina contre elle lisant aussi, et puis d'un coup la brune avait fermé son livre, Emma n'y avait pas prêté attention, jusqu'à ce qu'elle sente un corps chaud s'installer entre ses jambes et des lèvres se poser juste au dessus de son entre jambe, le livre avait finit par lui tomber dessus alors qu'elle haletait. Depuis ce jour elles avaient recouché ensemble le dimanche suivant et les deux mardis, les seuls moments de libres d'Emma, et les deux femmes s'en contentaient en façade, mais en vérité elles brulaient au moindre contact entre elles, et attendaient avec impatience la prochaine fois qu'elles se verraient. Mais une fois de plus, se ne serait pas pour ce soir.

Semaine 17 - Vendredi

Le cours de sociologie de trois heures venaient de finir et Emma rangeait lentement ses affaires, elle avait deux heures de trou, elle pouvait se le permettre. Mais surtout, elle prenait son temps car elle voulait un moment seule avec sa professeure. Elle finit par balancer son sac sur son épaule, et elle se tourna vers le bureau de Regina qui se préparait pour son prochain cours.

-Vous auriez un moment madame? Demanda innocemment la blonde.

-Évidemment Emma. Je t'écoute. Accepta la brune avec un sourire. Le dernier étudiant sortit et la porte se ferma. Viens là. Ordonna Regina en attrapant le haut de la blonde pour la tirer vers elle au dessus du bureau et plaquer ses lèvres sur les siennes.

-Hmmm j'adore. Souffla Emma quand elle la libéra. Tu m'as..Tu m'as manqué. Hésita-t-elle.

-Toi aussi, tu veux pas rentrer chez moi après ton temps au bar ce soir? Proposa Regina en reprenant le rangement de ses copies.

-Tu habites trop loin du bar. Soupira la blonde. Mais on peut rentrer ensemble ce soir, chez moi, et comme ça on dort dans le même lit. Apporte des affaires pour le week-end et du travail, et tout ira bien.

-D'accord. Accepta la brune. On se retrouve sur le parking à la fin de tes cours et on ira chez toi.

Emma sourit en hochant la tête et se pencha pour l'embrasser sur le coin des lèvres. Elle lui sourit encore un peu plus, aimant voir les joues rougies de sa professeur qui se mordilla la lèvre, puis elle s'écarta, partant vers la porte. Elle quitta l'amphithéâtre pour se rendre dans le bureau de sa professeure, voulant travailler au calme. Elle avait une pause en décalé de celle de Regina, alors quand elle partirait du bureau, la brune arriverait. Mais au moins elle savait qu'elle la retrouvait le soir avant et après le travail.  
Sa journée de cours finie, elle quitta le dernier amphithéâtre où elle était, et alla vers le parking, un lieu où elle n'allait jamais. Elle eut besoin de plusieurs minutes pour retrouver la Mercedes de sa professeure, et alla attendre à côté, les mains fourrées dans les poches de sa doudoune, sa capuche protégeant sa tête et la rendant moins reconnaissable.

-Je suis désolée! Je suis désolée! Emma se tourna rapidement pour voir son amante arriver en trottinant sac en main, clés dans l'autre. J'étais au téléphone et je devais- Enfin pardon. Fit-elle.

-Pas de soucis. Sourit la blonde, attendrie.

-Vas y monte. Invita Regina. Les deux femmes s'installèrent sur les sièges avant de la voiture, et Emma retira sa capuche, ébouriffant ses cheveux sans voir que la brune la dévorait des yeux. Elle avait mis ses sacs à l'arrière se figeant en voyant le profil parfait de la blonde. J'ai envie de t'embrasser. Soupira-t-elle.

Surprise, Emma tourna la tête et vit le regard de son amante, qui lui fit comprendre que la jeune femme était excitée.

-Pas ici, trop dangereux. Souffla la blonde.

-Alors remet cette capuche. Grogna Regina en se remettant face au volant, tout en rabattant la capuche de son étudiante qui riait. Elle démarra, et quitta le parking pour aller vers chez la blonde. Tes cours se sont bien passé?

Et Emma lui parla de son après midi, avant qu'elle ne le fasse à son tour. Elles firent le chemin avec le sourire, parlant simplement. C'est ce qu'elles aimaient au fond, elles s'accordaient sur plein de chose, trouvaient toujours quelque chose à dire, et le sexe était parfait, elle ne pouvait clairement pas se plaindre. Arrivant chez Emma, la brune se gara et elles montèrent à l'appartement. Depuis la rentrée, elles partageaient leurs temps entre les deux appartements, principalement le mardi soir chez Regina, pour les dîners en tête à tête, et puis le dimanche chez Emma pour lire et travailler. La blonde aimait son appartement avec son amante, ce cocon qui leur permettait d'être toujours ensemble, partagé chaque instant, et comme elles étaient au début de leur relation, elles aimaient pouvoir être l'une sur l'autre en permanence. Et cela rassurait Emma d'avoir la femme près d'elle, elle était comme sûre qu'elle ne disparaitrait pas. Et ce soir, les sacs et manteaux furent lâchés sur le canapé à l'entrée, et Regina attrapa le poignet de la blonde pour la tirer dans ses bras, capturant sa lèvre inférieure entre les siennes pour la mordiller.

-Qu'elle heure au travail? Demanda la brune.

-Vingt heure. Souffla la blonde, en caressant sa joue. Et j'en meurs d'envie. Mais je dois appeler mon contrôleur judiciaire, et prendre une douche, et manger un bout, et laver la cuisine. J'ai plein de trucs à faire.

-Et bien laisse moi t'aider. Je peux préparer un truc à manger pour nous et laver la cuisine. Proposa Regina, caressant doucement son dos.

-Non, non je vais faire, toi tu dois juste ne pas m'exciter. Demanda Emma avant de lui offrir un rapidement baiser puis de se sortir de ses bras.

-Je vais quand même faire à manger. Décida la brune.

-Je peux le faire, laisse moi juste téléphoner. Assura la blonde.

Mais Regina lui tournait déjà le dos pour aller vers la cuisine. Elle avait comprit rapidement qu'Emma était si habituée à tout faire seule, qu'elle n'acceptait jamais l'aide des autres, la brune ne savait pas vraiment pourquoi, mais Emma était comme persuadée qu'elle devait tout faire seule, probablement par habitude et parce que durant toute sa vie personne ne l'avait jamais vraiment aidée. Alors la brune proposait toujours, mais même si la réponse était non, elle faisait, parce que plus elle faisait, moins la blonde avait à faire, plus elles pouvaient partagé du temps ensemble. Emma resta au téléphone une vingtaine de minutes avant d'aller dans la salle de bain, prendre une douche, pour enfiler un jean et un top moulant.

-C'est bon, je fais. Affirma-t-elle en arrivant dans la partie cuisine pour prendre la place de la brune.

-Je peux faire Emma, je peux t'aider. Assura la brune en remuant les pommes de terre.

-Non, non, c'est bon, je peux faire, je finis, merci d'avoir commencé. Appuya la blonde en prenant la cuillère avant d'embrasser la joue de la femme.

Regina ne se battit pas plus, et la laissa faire. Elle sortit les assiettes, puis s'assit dans le canapé alors que la blonde faisait le repas en lavant la cuisine. Puis, après quelques minutes, Emma plaça les assiettes devant elles deux et elles se mirent à manger dans le canapé.

-Merde. On est pas allé chercher tes affaires. Soupira Emma, levant les yeux au ciel, agacée par son propre comportement.

-J'irais pendant que tu seras au travail. Ça m'occupera en t'attendant. Sourit la brune. Faudra que tu me laisses tes clés par contre. Ajouta-t-elle dans une petite grimace gênée.

-Pas de soucis, je te fais confiance madame Mills. Sourit la blonde en se penchant pour un baiser alors que Regina grommelait de désir.

-Emma..Geignit la brune. Ne m'excite pas alors que je t'aurais pas pendant des heures. Gronda-t-elle contre ses lèvres. Sinon je devrais me soulager, seule, dans ton lit.

-Je sais pas pourquoi cette idée me plait autant. S'amusa Emma dans un gloussement.

-Je te le ferais savoir alors. Sourit Regina avant de tourner la tête pour se remettre à manger.

Emma partit peu de temps après pour le travail, après un très long baiser. Regina rangea -malgré le fait qu'elle lui ai demandé de rien faire- et lava la cuisine, avant de prendre les clés et de partir chez elle. Elle fit un sac, prit du travail, son ordinateur, un roman, et retourna dans le cocon de l'appartement d'Emma. Elle se laissa tomber dans le lit en petite culotte et nuisette, avec son ordinateur. Elle sentit le parfum de la blonde et enfouit son nez dans l'oreiller, fermant les yeux s'en délectant. Elle avait envie qu'elle soit là, elle n'avait pas envie de passer sa soirée sans elle. Elle voulait son corps chaud contre le sien, ses mains timides et tendres sur sa peau, et ses lèvres. Elle voulait ses lèvres sur les siennes, et puis partout sur son corps, elle la voulait maintenant. Elle soupira, tortillant légèrement ses hanches en sentant son entrejambe s'échauffer de désir. Repensant à la provocation pendant le repas, elle se tourna pour attraper son téléphone, et ouvrit l'appareil photo. Elle essaya plusieurs angle et finalement elle prit un cliché d'au dessus de ses seins, laissant voir sa nuisette, son décolleté, ses cuisses dans la couette et sa main libre dans sa petite culotte. Elle prépara le message en se mordillant la lèvre inférieure.

#J'aimerais tant t'avoir avec moi.#

Reposant le téléphone près d'elle, sa main dans sa culotte, elle se caressa avant de cesser tout mouvement. Elle se connaissait assez pour savoir qu'imaginé Emma lui donnerait du plaisir pendant quelques minutes avant de la frustrer des heures, jusqu'au retour de la blonde. Elle se reprit, tirant la couette sur elle, et attrapa son ordinateur pour se trouver un film à regarder, tout en se mettant à travailler. Après une vingtaine de minutes, son téléphone vibra.

#Je te hais.# Elle gloussa avant de lire le second. #Je dois travailler avec ma culotte trempée maintenant.# Son bas ventre se tordit en imaginant la culotte de son amante.

Les deux femmes passèrent la soirée séparées, tout deux attendant le retour de la blonde.

Semaine 17 - Samedi

Il était deux heure et quelques du matin, quand Emma passa la porte de son appartement. Elle balança son manteau et ses chaussures en regardant la brune en nuisette dans son lit qui avait son livre en main et la fixait.

-Toi. Fit la blonde en la pointant du doigt. Tu es machiavélique. J'ai pensé à toi et ta foutu photo toute la soirée. Grogna-t-elle en venant vers le lit, retirant son teeshirt laissant sa poitrine à l'air.

-Tu l'as bien aimée ma photo? Je n'étais pas très sûre de moi. Provoqua Regina avec un sourire fier au coin des lèvres.

-Tu sais très bien que je l'ai aimé. Gronda Emma en retirant son pantalon à côté de lit. Tu es une putain d'allumeuse, madame la professeur. Ajouta-t-elle en lui arrachant son livre des mains.

Regina sourit en s'empressant de retirer ses lunettes pour accueillir la passion de son amante, qui lui sauta littéralement dessus.  
Après des orgasmes fabuleux, la fatigue rattrapa Emma qui s'effondra dans les bras de la brune, qui s'endormit peu de temps après.  
En se réveillant, Emma prépara un petit déjeuné, en refusant l'aide proposée, et en réprimandant la brune pour avoir lavé et fait la vaisselle la veille, lui assurant qu'elle aurait pu le faire. Elles passèrent la journée à travailler, Emma à son bureau, la brune à la table basse, échangeant quelques mots ou baisers par moment. Emma passa sa journée à alterner entre ses devoirs et ses tâches ménagères repoussant les propositions d'aide de sa compagne à côté, même si celle ci finit par se prélasser un peu. Regina réussit tout de même à lui préparer son repas du soir, qu'elles mangèrent en discutant avant que la blonde aille à la douche.

-Emma tu m'as l'air fatiguée. Souffla la brune en voyant son amante s'habiller, assise sur le bord du lit.

-Je le suis un peu. Reconnu la blonde, en frottant ses pommettes pour ne pas toucher ses yeux maquillés. Je dormirais ce soir.

-Tu devrais te reposer plus demain matin. On mettra pas de réveil. Proposa Regina.

-Je dois me réveiller à neuf heure, pour pouvoir ranger, passer l'aspirateur, faire la poussière le matin, et je travaillerais l'après midi. Refusa gentiment Emma, en mettant sa veste.

-Je peux t'aider, comme ça tu dormiras plus. Fit la brune.

-Non, t'inquiète pas, je gère. À tout à l'heure. Souffla la blonde en l'embrassant avant de disparaître.

En prenant son poste au bar, Emma remarqua rapidement qu'effectivement elle était épuisée. Son corps la tirait, ses muscles étaient tendus, et elle voulait juste dormir deux jours entiers. Elle avait l'habitude de son rythme sans pause, elle savait faire, elle le faisait depuis sa sortie de prison pour s'en sortir, seulement depuis tout ce temps elle n'avait pas eu de copine. En tout cas rien de comme avec Regina. C'était entier, profond, ça la secouait, la tourmentait, au point que ses sentiments lui prenaient de son énergie. Et puis, sa professeur était du genre à la tenir éveillée une fois qu'elle était partie sous la couette. Alors tout ça accumulé, rendit sa soirée longue et compliquée.

Semaine 17 - Dimanche

Quand son patron la laissa partir, elle récupéra ses affaires et marcha rapidement vers son appartement. Quand elle rentra elle délaissa chaussure et veste, et se rendit vers le lit pour tomber dessus.

-Épuisée? Interrogea Regina en posant livre et lunettes.

-Complètement morte. Marmonna Emma en se dandinant pour pousser son pantalon hors de son corps, le laissant tomber au sol. En teeshirt, elle s'allongea. Je dois dormir.

Regina éteignit la lampe de chevet, et tira la couette sur elles deux, en se collant à la blonde, un bras autour d'elle.

-Dors Em'. Je suis là, avec toi. Souffla la brune en embrassant sa joue.

-Désolée, c'est pas les samedis soirs les plus sympas pour toi. Marmonna la blonde en glissant ses doigts entre ceux de son amante.

-Tant que tu es là, ça me va. Assura Regina. Bonne nuit.

Emma grommela, entremêlant leurs jambes pour s'endormir.  
Plusieurs heures plus tard, Regina rouvrit les yeux. Elle sourit doucement en voyant Emma toujours endormie, et se tourna doucement pour attraper son téléphone. Dix heure quarante huit. La veille après le départ d'Emma, elle avait mis de la musique avant de faire la poussière et de passer l'aspirateur, lavant la salle de bain, avant de couper le réveil. Il fallait qu'Emma apprenne à dormir plus, à accepter de l'aide. Souriant, elle se tourna pour regarder la blonde qui avait le visage enfouit dans l'oreiller, l'air paisible malgré les légères cernes sous ses yeux. En la regardant ainsi, la brune se sentit tomber pour elle, parce que malgré son incapacité à laisser les gens l'aider, Emma était la personne la plus douce et à l'écoute qu'elle connaissait.

-Tu me fixes. Marmonna Emma une bonne dizaine de minutes après.

-Tu es belle. Sourit Regina en se redressant sur un coude, pour venir caresser la joue de son amante qui sourit.

-Le réveil à sonné? Demanda la blonde en se tournant pour frotter ses yeux.

-Je l'ai coupé. Informa la brune.

-Quoi?! S'exclama en se redressant. Mais il est quelle heure? Fit elle en regardant l'objet sur sa table de nuit. Onze heure?! Onze heure! S'écria-t-elle. Mais putain je vais jamais pouvoir tout faire! Paniqua-t-elle en sortant rapidement du lit.

-Emma! Appela la brune en s'asseyant sur le lit. Emma. Répéta-t-elle attirant enfin l'attention de la blonde. J'ai fais tout le ménage hier soir.

-Pardon? S'étonna Emma.

-J'ai fais la poussière, passé l'aspirateur, lavé la salle de bain, tout est propre. Assura Regina, avec un léger sourire.

-T'es sérieuse? Grogna la blonde. Écoute, j'ai pas besoin de ça, je peux me débrouiller seule, je l'ai fais toute ma vie, et je peux le faire encore!

-Mais je le sais ça. Reprit rapidement la brune en sortant du lit. Je veux juste t'aider, j'ai moins de travail, plus de temps libre, et je vois bien que tu es fatiguée, je voula-

-J'ai pas besoin d'aide. Gronda Emma. J'ai appris à me débrouiller seule à quinze ans, je sais faire, j'ai besoin de personne pour faire à ma place. Et encore moins derrière mon dos. S'agaça-t-elle. Je te faisais confiance en te laissant chez moi, et en fait je me suis trompée, je pars quelques heures et tu te mets à faire à ma place. J'ai pas besoin d'aide ou de ta pitié!

-Emma, ce n'est pas ça. Assura Regina. Je-

-Je veux pas savoir. Coupa la blonde. Je..J'ai besoin d'être seule. Déclara-t-elle en croisant les bras, regardant au loin, évitant son amante du regard.

Regina ouvrit la bouche pour répondre, mais s'en sentit incapable, alors elle attrapa ses chaussures, les enfilant rapidement, sa veste ensuite et elle attrapa son sac et ses petites affaires, se doutant qu'elle en laissait derrière elle. Juste avant de partir, elle se tourna.

-J'ai pas pitié, tu comptes pour moi, et j'aime pas te voir fatiguée alors que je peux être présente pour toi. C'était juste de l'aide, rien de mal. Assura-t-elle avant de partir.

La porte fermée, Emma serra les mâchoires pour ne pas pleurer, et donna un coup de pied dans son matelas. Elle avait raison, elle était sûre qu'elle avait raison. Elle devait avoir raison, pour ne pas avoir fait ça pour rien. Et pourtant au fond, bien au fond, elle savait que malgré ses raisons, elle avait tord.

Semaine 18 - Lundi

Il était un peu plus de sept heure du matin quand Emma descendit du bus à l'arrêt de Regina, sac de cours sur le dos. Elle marcha jusqu'à la maison de sa professeure, et s'arrêta devant la porte. Elle hésita une seconde, ne sachant pas si c'était une bonne idée. Elle y avait pensé toute la nuit, et toute la journée avant. Elle avait à peine fermé l'oeil, et elle savait ce qui n'allait pas, elle voulait parler. Soufflant un coup elle sonna avant de reculer de quelques pas sur l'allée, se retrouvant à deux mètres de la porte. Celle ci s'ouvrit sur une Regina apprêtée, sur le point de partir.

-Oui, je- La brune se coupa en la voyant. Emma?

-Je sais pas faire. Dit de suite la blonde. Je sais pas aimer et faire confiance, et je sais pas ce que ça fait d'avoir quelqu'un pour nous aider. Je sais pas faire du tout, je le sais. Elle fit une légère pause. Toute ma vie a été une déception envers les gens. À chaque fois que je donne ma confiance, on me trahit, à chaque fois que je m'ouvre à quelqu'un, la personne fuit. Ou alors elle apprend ma vie de merde en foyer et mon quotidien suremplit actuellement et prend pitié, ce qui change les gens de suite. Elle s'arrêta reprenant son souffle. Alors je sais que je suis pas douée, que je fais des erreurs et que je suis un peu trop indépendante, je sais que je ne sais pas faire. Mais pour toi je veux apprendre. Alors s'il te plait me laisse pas. Finit-elle les larmes aux yeux.

Regina n'en revenait pas, elle se tenait fermement à la porte ouverte pour ne pas tomber sur ses jambes tremblantes, depuis hier trop de choses se passaient, trop de vague dans sa vie personnelle. Elle s'était dit que peut-être Emma viendrait dans son bureau à midi pour parler, mais jamais elle s'était dit que la blonde se lèverait plus tôt pour venir la voir avant d'aller en cours.

-Je..Elle se reprit pour que sa voix ne tremblent pas. Je ne vais pas fuir, je n'ai pas pitié, je ne vais pas te trahir, ni t'abandonner Je veux juste être là pour toi, t'aider pour qu'on puisse avoir un peu plus de temps ensemble. Parce que c'est comme ça que ça fonctionne Emma, quand on sort avec quelqu'un, qu'une personne compte, on prend soin d'elle. Souffla Regina en s'approchant. Laisse moi juste prendre soin de toi.

-Je vais essayé, je te le promets. J'ai juste encore du mal à réaliser que je ne suis plus seule. Murmura la blonde.

Regina porta ses mains aux joues pâles pour les caresser de ses pouces.

-Non, tu n'es plus seule. Je suis là. Assura la brune en faisant s'effleurer leurs nez.

Emma osa poser ses mains sur ses hanches, et son amante se pencha pour venir l'embrasser tendrement, les deux se collant un peu plus.

-Alors tu me pardonnes mon comportement d'hier? Demanda la blonde.

-Oui. Accepta Regina avec un sourire en l'embrassant. Je t'emmène? Proposa-t-elle, un bras drapé autour du cou de la jeune femme qui accepta d'un hochement de tête.

Un dernier baiser, et le calme revenu entre elles, les deux femmes décidèrent à partir pour les cours, ensemble.


	5. 4 : La place.

{ _La place_ , de Annie Ernaux}

Semaine 19 - Mercredi

Il était midi passé, les deux femmes allaient devoir retourner en cours dans une heure, et elles devaient travailler, mais pour le moment elles étaient perdues dans l'autre. Elles étaient remontées du dernier cour ensemble une dizaine de minutes auparavant. Emma s'était installée dans le canapé, comme toujours, pour travailler alors que la brune avait préparé son bureau pour elle aussi travailler. Mais elle avait voulu un baiser de la blonde, et celle ci avait déclaré qu'elle ne bougerait pas du canapé. Alors Regina c'était ruée vers elle, pour se pencher sur son visage et lier leurs lèvres. Et puis une chose en amenant une autre, Emma était maintenant allongée sur le canapé, la brune sur elle, l'embrassant toujours, mais des baisers doux et chastes, qui ne sous entendaient pas un quelconque désir de plus, c'était juste de la tendresse.

-Je pense à quelque chose. Fit Emma contre ses lèvres, en l'embrassant en même temps qu'elle parlait.

-Hmm quoi? Marmonna Regina.

-Demain, au bar on fait une soirée spéciale. Commença la blonde entre des baisers, tenant les hanches de sa professeure sur elle. C'est les dix ans du bar. Ajouta-t-elle avant de mordiller sa lèvre inférieure en la tirant doucement. Tu pourrais venir.

-Venir te voir au bar? Releva la brune en redressant la tête, étonnée.

-Si tu veux, oui. Accepta Emma.

-Tu refuses. Ça fait un mois et demi qu'on est ensemble et tu n'as jamais voulu. Remarqua Regina.

-Au bar c'est un rôle que je joue. Soupira la blonde. Je suis pas moi, je fais mon taff' et j'aime pas plus que ça la personne que je suis, ou plutôt l'image de moi que je montre. Alors oui, j'avoue que le fait que tu viennes me dérange un peu. Expliqua-t-elle. Mais t'as dis que tu fuirais pas, que je compte pour toi et je veux que ça marche, je veux te faire confiance sur ça. Alors tu pourrais venir me voir lors de cette soirée. Je serais pas vraiment disponible, mais on pourra rentrer ensemble.

-J'adorerais venir. Sourit la brune en caressant ses joues. Je veux voir ce bout de toi.

-Bien, alors demain à vingt deux heure au bar. Sourit Emma en se redressant, les ramenant assises.

-Tu ne pars pas maintenant? S'assura Regina, un bras s'étant fermement serré autour de sa taille.

-Bien sur que non. Assura la blonde. Mais je dois te rendre quelque chose. Fit-elle en se penchant vers son sac pour en sortir le mémoire relié et couvert. Je l'ai lu, et j'ai photographié quelques parties. Gloussa-t-elle.

-Mon mémoire. Souffla la brune, avec un léger sourire en le prenant dans ses mains pour le poser sur ses genoux.

-Oui, je l'ai adoré. C'est beau, tu as des réflexions tellement bien, enfin c'est stupide de dire ça, t'es professeur c'est normal que tu fasses de très bonnes réflexions. Mais c'est...T'es géniale. Lâcha Emma.

Regina lui sourit et se pencha pour venir poser un baiser sur ses lèvres.

-Je suis persuadée que ton mémoire sera parfait, Emma. Souffla la brune. Contrairement à ce que tu penses, tu es intelligente et douée, tu vas faire un mémoire exceptionnel.

Emma sourit doucement, retenant ses larmes. Cela faisait pratiquement deux mois que les deux femmes sortaient ensemble, et donc tout autant de temps que la brune lui faisait des compliments et la bichonnait. Mais Emma n'arrivait pas à s'y faire, pas du tout, à chaque fois elle se sentait faiblir, tout son corps tremblotait, au moins intérieurement, et ses yeux la piquaient, elle était sur le point de pleurer, et aujourd'hui encore.

-Chuuut. Souffla la blonde en glissant sa main derrière sa nuque pour l'embrasser. Une fois de plus Regina se laissa emporter, faisant s'appuyer son étudiante contre le dossier du canapé alors qu'elle l'embrassait un peu plus. On devrait pas..

-Pourquoi? Marmonna la brune entre deux baisers. Tu aimes ça autant que moi. Rappela-t-elle en glissant une main sur la hanche de son amante.

-C'est ton bureau. N'importe qui pourrait entrer. Rappela Emma.

Regina l'embrassa encore quelques secondes, puis se redressa, avant d'aller chercher son repas dans son sac pour se mettre à manger avec la jeune femme, en parlant de son mémoire en cours. La brune ne pouvait s'empêcher de caresser sa cuisse ou son bras, et de venir l'embrasser même par moment quand elle trouvait Emma bien trop adorable

-Je finis à onze heure ce soir. Lança nonchalamment la blonde, en finissant son plat.

-Hmmm. Accepta Regina, sans rien proposer, voulant voir la jeune femme oser.

-Tu...Enfin...Tu fais quoi ce soir? Demanda Emma, se grattant la nuque.

La brune se leva, allant vers son bureau pour prendre le tupperware sur la table.

-Rien. Correction de copie probablement. Répondit-elle simplement en revenant s'asseoir.

-Je peux te rejoindre alors après le travail? Proposa la blonde, un peu timide.

-Bien sur. Quand tu veux, je t'attendrais. Sourit Regina en ouvrant le bocal. Un muffins aux myrtilles?

-Oh j'adore ça, oui. Accepta Emma avec des étoiles dans les yeux. Tu les as fait? Regina hocha la tête. Attends, tu cuisines bien, tu es hyper intelligente, tu es sublime, tu es adorable, tu écris bien, est ce qu'il y a quelque chose que tu ne sais pas faire?

-Je ne crois pas non. Sourit la brune en prenant une bouchée. Tu as oublié que j'étais douée au lit. Provoqua-t-elle.

La blonde gloussa alors qu'elle avait les joues pleines de gâteau, et se pencha vers son amante pour déposer un baiser sur ses lèvres. Il n'y avait que Regina qui pouvait être aussi assurée et provocatrice et qui pouvait la faire aimer autant.

Semaine 19 - Jeudi

Il était vingt deux heure passé, Emma était vêtue d'un pantalon rouge moulant, taille haute, qui mettait ses fesses en valeur, et d'un top à bretelles décolleté laissant voir le début de sa poitrine. Elle avait une queue de cheval haute, et était joliment maquillée, déjà en tant normal elle se faisait plutôt sexy, ça aidait pour les pourboires, elle détestait ça, mais elle avait aussi besoin d'argent. Et comme avec le moindre décolleté et deux gouttes d'alcool, la plupart des mecs étaient en chien au bar, il ne fallait pas grand chose. Cependant, ce soir Regina venait, et c'est qu'une fois derrière le comptoir à faire des verres que la blonde avait réalisé que c'était la première fois que la brune viendrait vraiment la voir, pour boire un verre et la blonde craignait qu'elle n'aime pas la voir sexy devant d'autres qu'elle. Mais pour le moment cette pensée l'avait quittée. Il était plus de vingt deux heure, elle avait du travail par dessus la tête avec ses collègues, mais Regina n'était pas là, et pourtant celle ci n'était jamais en retard.

-Allez Emma, un peu de nerf! Se moqua Ruby qui faisait un cocktail à côté d'elle.

La jeune femme, en short et mini top, toujours habillée ainsi, quelque soit la température dehors -la blonde ne comprenait pas comment elle faisait- lui lança un clin d'oeil. Elle travaillait déjà au bar quand Emma avait été embauchée, et elle n'était pas vraiment son amie, mais ça s'en rapprochait.

-Je suis absolument pas en retard, et je travaille je te ferais remarquer! Argua Emma avec un sourire.

-Mais tu lorgnes encore plus sur la porte, je pense. Se moqua la brunette. Tu veux nous fuir à ce point?

-N'importe quoi. Rit la blonde en posant le verre plein sur le plateau. Donne le cocktail je vais servir.

-Table cinq. Précisa Ruby.

Emma hocha la tête, plaça le plateau sur son avant bras gauche et partit dans le bar pour servir les différentes tables. Elle faisait ce travail depuis assez longtemps maintenant pour gérer super bien le plateau, la déambulation entre les tables, et sa mémoire. Même quand elle devait s'occuper des gens bourrés, elle savait faire. Et à cette heure les gens commençaient à avoir un verre de trop, alors elle dû évité quelques personnes, quelques appels, et finalement elle retourna au comptoir dans un soupir.

-T'es la prochaine en salle. Argua-t-elle vers sa collègue. Ils commencent à être bourrés.

-Merde. Grogna Ruby. Au fait, quelqu'un pour toi.

Emma qui préparait une bière, tourna la tête et vit son amante appuyée sur le comptoir avec un sourire.

-T'es venue. Sourit Emma.

-Bien sur. Je te l'avais dis. Rappela la brune. Un peu de retard, parce que je-

-C'est bon, on peut commander. Soupira une femme blonde, élégante, en arrivant près de la brune, leurs épaules se collant. Tu prends quoi?

-Un verre de Chardonnay. Répondit Regina. La femme à côté fait signe qu'elle en prendrait un aussi. Em', voici Kathryn, une amie d'enfance. Kat', mon étudiante très spéciale et unique. Sourit-elle.

-Enchantée. Lança Emma, avec un sourire. Deux Chardonnay alors? Les deux femmes hochèrent la tête. Ruby, un monaco et un vin chaud pour la table sept, ton tour en salle je te rappelle.

Sa collègue grogna, alors que la blonde se mit à faire les verres de vin. Elle les servit aux deux femmes avant de prendre la commande d'après et d'enchainer, comme à son habitude. Elle et Ruby enchainaient les commandes, rejointe vers minuit par leur patron qui les aida. Pendant ce temps, Regina et Kathryn s'étaient installées en arrière à une table, permettant à la brune de voir son amante au bar mais aussi quand elle se déplaçait dans la salle.

-Je ne la pensais pas comme ça. Souffla Kathryn en regardant la blonde avec son plateau.

Regina lui avait parlé de sa relation -interdite- sur le chemin. Elle lui avait parlé de l'acharnée au travail qu'était la blonde, de sa douceur, de son indépendance, de sa beauté, de sa vie chargée, de sa perfection à ses yeux, et avait rapidement effleurer le fait qu'elle avait un passé tumultueux. Alors à cette remarque, Regina fronça les sourcils, décrocha son regard de son amante et verre en main elle fixa son amie.

-Pourquoi dis tu ça? Demanda-t-elle, presque agacée, elle avait l'impression que c'était une critique et son instinct de protection, voulait prendre soin d'Emma et donc ne laisser personne la critiquer, elle avait bien assez souffert des remarques déplacées dans le passé.

-Tu me l'as décrite comme une belle blonde sérieuse et plongée dans la littérature. Remarqua Kathryn en continuant de fixer Emma qui passait entre les gens. Et finalement elle travaille dans la place la plus remplie de macho à la ronde, bien que le bar soit plutôt pas mal.

-Elle avait besoin d'un travail, avec son passage en prison et le fait qu'elle doit avoir des horaires aménagés pour ses études, elle a prit le premier possible qui était tout de même convenable. Expliqua la brune, en se souvenant de cette discussion avec Emma plus tôt, quelques jours avant quand elles avaient parlé de la vie de la jeune femme après son séjour en prison.

-Mais elle porte aussi des vêtements qui la font plus passer pour une femme qui joue de ses charmes pour gagner sa vie que d'une jeune étudiante sérieuse. Reprit son amie en continuant de fixer la blonde.

-Eh! Appela Regina en faisant claquer ses doigts devant le visage de son amie pour attirer son attention. Ne la regarde pas comme ça. Et puis depuis quand tu es branchée femme, miss "les hommes sont parfaits".

-Je n'ai jamais dit ça. Soupira Kathryn en roulant des yeux. Je dis juste que je ne suis pas branchée femme, c'est pas mon truc. Mais les hommes ne sont clairement pas parfaits. Il suffit de regarder ceux ici.

-Qu'est ce qu'ils ont ceux ici? Interrogea la brune en regardant dans la salle.

-Es tu sérieuse? Tu t'en prends à moi quand je regarde ta chérie, que moi j'essaye seulement de connaitre, alors que les trois quarts des clients masculins ici la reluque parce qu'ils n'ont qu'une envie la faire tomber dans leurs lits. Remarqua son amie. Et pour être un peu plus claire et beaucoup moins classe, ils bandent sur elle.

Regina grogna à l'expression, affichant clairement une mine dégoutée, avant de finalement porter son attention sur la salle devant elle. Emma était une fois de plus en salle, ramassant les verres vides sur son plateau, se faufilant de manière souple et assurée entre les tables. Et autour les hommes ne se privaient pas pour la regarder. Quand elle se penchait légèrement leurs yeux s'attardaient bien trop dans son décolleté -même quand elle ne se penchait pas à vrai dire- et puis dès qu'elle leurs tournait le dos, ils mataient tous son postérieur bien mit en valeur. Et Regina avait fait de même en la voyant, elle faisait de même depuis le début à vrai dire, depuis son arrivée, mais Emma était son amante, sa petite amie, sa chérie, celle qu'elle aimait, et c'est elle qui la touchait, qu'elle la regarde un peu et imagine le moment où elles se retrouveraient au lit n'était que du désir aimant. La blonde était belle, mais elle n'était pas seulement un corps et si Regina la désirait autant c'est parce qu'elle comptait pour elle, elle aimait ce qu'elle était, ce n'était pas une simple envie de sexe rapide. Elle avait le droit de la regarder, mais pas les autres. Elle était si obnubilée par Emma depuis son arrivée qu'elle n'avait pas fait attention aux autres clients. Maintenant elle ne voyait plus que ça. Et elle s'enrageait.

-Regina? Appela son amie. Tes phalanges sont blanches et tu vas faire exploser le verre si tu continues de le serrer.

La brune laissa passer un grognement venant du fond de sa cage thoracique, avant de rapidement amener son verre encore à moitié plein à ses lèvres, pour le vider d'une traite.

-Elle est belle. Gronda Regina. Et je t'interdis de dire qu'elle gagne sa vie en jouant de ses charmes. Quand elle n'est pas ici, elle porte des jeans et des pulls, elle est simple et belle. Son regard se tourna de nouveau vers la blonde. Sans prise de tête, juste elle, avec ses longs cheveux blonds, ses yeux verts derrière ses lunettes noires épaisses, les mêmes que les miennes. Elle se cache dans sa doudoune quand il fait froid et ne se maquille pas en dehors d'ici. Elle est douce et simple. Finit-elle la voix douce.

-Je n'ai jamais dit le contraire. C'est juste qu'ici elle à l'air moins assagie. Et puis les autres hommes la zieutent beaucoup tout de même. Remarqua Kathryn.

-J'aime pas ça. Grogna la brune en faisant tourner son verre.

-Un autre verre mesdames? Demanda Emma en s'approchant innocemment, sans se douter de ce qu'il se passait, alors qu'elle récupérait les verres vides.

Le regard brun se releva rapidement vers son amante et un léger sourire arriva sur ses lèvres.

-Un autre Chardonnay. Demanda Kathryn avec un sourire.

-Une vodka pomme. Fit la brune.

-Vodka? Interrogea la blonde étonnée, Regina ne buvait que du vin ou du cidre normalement. Mais la brune hocha la tête. Avec de la pomme. Tu es définitivement atypique. Sourit Emma. J'aime ça. Ajouta-t-elle avant de s'éclipser.

Regina sourit un peu plus alors que son regard tombait sur la silhouette gracieuse de son amante.

-Tu mates durement, Regina. Se moqua la blonde en face d'elle.

-Tu dois la rencontrer en dehors. Décida la brune en la regardant de nouveau. Tu dois voir celle qu'elle est, la jeune femme intelligente, réfléchie et cultivée qu'elle est en dehors d'ici. Et je veux que tu la vois habillée comme elle aime, pas comme elle est actuellement et ce pour le travail. Expliqua-t-elle.

-Avec plaisir. Sourit Kathryn. T'es complètement mordue hein?

-Je n'aurais pas entamé cette relation si je ne l'étais pas. Je risque beaucoup de chose, mais c'est impossible pour moi de ne pas penser à elle, chaque fibre de mon corps vibre juste quand elle me regarde. Expliqua Regina. Elle est si...J'ai pas de mots pour te dire à qu'elle point elle compte.

-Ne dis rien, je le vois. Je te connais, je te rappelle. Même Daniel ton premier amour ou Mallie ta première femme, tu ne les regardaient pas comme ça. Remarqua son amie.

-Parce que aucun de mes ex n'étaient aussi bien qu'Emma. Elle me complète d'une certaine manière. Souffla la brune en regardant sa belle revenir vers elle. Merci. Lui sourit-elle.

-Petite question, vous travaillez à l'université? Demanda Emma en regardant la blonde face à son amante.

-Non, et je sais garder un secret. Sourit Kathryn.

-Super. Sourit la blonde avant de regarder rapidement en arrière, vérifiant que personne ne regardait. Elle se pencha et déposa un baiser sur les lèvres de sa professeure. Merci d'être venue. Souffla-t-elle avant de repartir en salle.

Regina sourit bêtement en la regardant s'éloigner. Certes elle ressentait toujours cette pointe de colère dans son ventre de voir tout ces imbéciles reluquer son amante, mais elle la trouvait aussi horriblement sexy et excitante. Elle ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de se souvenir de la dernière fois qu'elle avait eu Emma nue dans ses bras -mardi soir après un diner au restaurant- tout en rêvant de la prochaine fois que ça arriverait, elle avait un léger espoir que ce soir malgré le fait qu'elles devaient toutes les deux être en cours tôt demain matin. Mais son esprit oublia ses pensées quand elle vit un homme poser une main sur les fesses de son amante.

-Je rêve. Gronda-t-elle prête à réagir, avant de voir Emma attraper fermement la main sur ces fesses pour se tourner vers l'homme et lui interdire de faire ça de manière très professionnelle.

-Je t'avais dis qu'ils étaient presque tous en chien. Souffla Kathryn.

-C'est ses fesses et que moi peut les toucher. Grogna Regina en prenant une gorgée. Je sens que je vais m'énerver. Admit-elle en commençant à claquer son talon sur le sol.

-Essaye de te calmer, parce que c'est pas le seul en chien et elle a l'air de gérer ce qui veut dire qu'elle à l'habitude et que par conséquent les hommes un peu saoul d'ici doivent souvent la peloter. Remarqua son amie.

-Si tu essayes de me calmer tu n'y arrives pas du tout. Marmonna la brune, agacée en prenant une grande gorgée de son verre qui lui brula légèrement la gorge.

-J'essaye d'être réaliste parce que tu ne l'es pas. Expliqua Kathryn, avant de laisser un long silence en regardant son amie qui fixait la serveuse. Es tu sûre de toi? Osa-t-elle demander.

-De quoi tu parles? Interrogea Regina, son regard revenant vers elle, étonnée.

-Elle est plus jeune, a une vie compliquée, tu dis toi même que vous ne pouvez pas vous voir souvent, vous n'êtes pas vraiment libres, si votre relation s'apprend à l'université vous êtes fichues alors que ça représente tout pour vous. Lista la blonde.

-Elle représente plus. Souffla de suite la brune, sûre d'elle. Beaucoup plus.

-Ça fait deux mois que vous êtes ensemble, comment peux tu être si sûre? Demanda son amie, sans aucun jugement, par pure curiosité.

-Parce que mon coeur se serre quand elle s'éloigne. Parce que j'ai l'impression que je perds un morceau de moi quand je ne suis pas avec elle. Parce que même si je passe une bonne journée, si elle triste, tout mon monde est triste aussi. Parce qu'elle me fait sourire rien qu'avec un sourire, même un regard brillant d'elle, et je vais bien. Murmura Regina en tournant le regard vers son amante derrière le comptoir. Parce que je ferais n'importe quoi pour qu'elle sache qu'elle a le droit et qu'elle est aimée.

-Je ne pensais pas que c'était à ce point. Souffla Kathryn étonnée par l'amour que reflétait les yeux de son amie.

-Ne lui dis pas. Se reprit rapidement la brune. On se voit si peut, et je la sens encore fébrile, alors je ne lui ai pas dis mes sentiments.

-Ne t'inquiète pas, je ne dirais rien. Assura son amie.

Regina la remercia d'un léger sourire au coin des lèvres, et termina son verre. Elle en prit deux de plus, rapidement suivie par Kathryn sur l'alcool fort. Et alors que deux heures du matin approchait, les deux femmes commençaient à se dire qu'elles allaient rentrer, la blonde sortit de la salle réservée au personnel. Sa doudoune sur ses vêtements, son sac sur l'épaule, ses lunettes sur le nez, démaquillée et elle s'approcha des deux femmes en ébouriffant ses cheveux blonds défaits. La brune ne pu retenir son sourire, ça c'était son Emma.

-Vous êtes encore là? Sourit Emma. Je pensais que vous seriez parties.

-Impossible de la faire décoller. Répondit Kathryn.

-Je voulais rentrer avec toi. Souffla la brune. Emma sourit et s'assit près d'elle pour embrasser sa joue et Regina passa une main dans ses cheveux. J'aime plus quand tu portes tes lunettes.

-J'aime quand tu as les tiennes. Répondit Emma. Tu les mets jamais quand on sort, ou presque.

-Pas l'habitude. Je ne les porte que en cours ou chez moi. Chez toi aussi, maintenant. Sourit Regina. Mais si tu aimes je pourrais envisagé de les mettre plus. Emma secoua la tête énergiquement pour acquiescer.

-Bon on rentre, je suis crevée, et j'ai réellement besoin de me sortir de ses fringues moulantes, et de prendre une douche salvatrice. Soupira la blonde.

-Moi je vais rentrer chez moi. Intervint Kathryn. Je te laisse Regina. C'est un plaisir de t'avoir rencontrée, Emma.

-Moi de même, j'espère que la prochaine on pourra se revoir dans un endroit plus sympathique pour apprendre à se connaître. Proposa Emma avec un sourire.

-Avec plaisir. Alors à bientôt. Bonne soirée Reg'! Fit la blonde en partant.

Un dernier salut, et Regina attira le menton de son amante entre son pouce et son index pour l'attirer à ses lèvres, lui offrant un baiser désiré depuis des heures. Et qui fut bien trop court à son goût, la blonde se séparant.

-C'est mon boulot, pas ici. Rentrons. Réclama Emma.

La brune accepta, légèrement frustrée, et elles quittèrent le bar rapidement, mains liées pour rentrer chez la blonde. Dans son appartement, Emma alla rapidement à la douche, et une fois en pyjama elle se précipita vers son lit où Regina était déjà allongée, elle passa au dessus d'elle, et s'allongea à ses côtés pour l'enlacer.

-Emma? Appela tout doucement la brune dans le noir, tout près d'elle.

-Oui? Répondit la blonde.

-J'ai été jalouse toute la soirée. Avoua Regina.

-Pourquoi ça? Demanda Emma.

-Parce qu'ils te reluquaient, que ivres ils t'ont même touchée, parce que même si je devrais pas ressentir ça, je le fais, tu es à moi, que moi peut te toucher. Gronda la brune. Ça me rend dingue qu'ils profitent de la toi sexy, y a que moi qui devrait en profiter.

-Il n'y a que toi que je laisse en profiter. Assura la blonde en la serrant. C'est juste un boulot, et je ne te tromperais jamais, c'est que toi. Et je les laisse pas faire. Tu as dû voir que je les laisse pas me toucher, je l'ai reprend toujours. Ça fait partit du travail, et crois moi, y a que toi. Elle déposa un lent baiser sur ses lèvres. Ne te fais de mal à cause de ses idiots, fais moi confiance.

-J'ai confiance en toi. Mais pas en eux. Marmonna Regina.

-Eux je les gère. Promit Emma. Et je ferais jamais rien d'intentionnel pour te faire du mal. Elle l'embrassa un peu plus, la serrant sous la couette, les deux bien enlacées pour s'endormir. Après quelques minutes, la blonde reprit. J'étais heureuse que tu sois là. Même si j'étais pas avec toi, j'étais à la même place que toi, et ça me faisait plaisir de t'avoir pas loin, suffisait que je tourne la tête pour te voir.

-Alors pour ça je reviendrais. Juste pour te voir. Souffla la brune.

-Parfait, merci d'être si bien. Murmura la blonde. Bonne nuit Regina.

-Bonne nuit Em'. Sourit la professeure en embrassant légèrement le cou de la jeune femme.

Malgré la légère tension qui restait dans son corps dû à la jalousie ressentie plus tôt, et les remarques de son amie flottant dans son esprit, Regina trouva le sommeil, grâce au corps chaud et au bras fort de son amante.


	6. 5 : Les heures souterraines.

{ _Les heures souterraines_ , de Delphine de Vigan}

Semaine 22 - Vendredi

La fin de journée arrivait enfin, et Emma souriait bêtement devant sa tablette en écoutant distraitement son professeur. Deux semaines auparavant, Regina et elle avaient fêté la saint Valentin, en retard évidemment, puisque que la blonde travaillait le vrai jour, depuis Emma fondait d'amour pour sa professeure et cherchait le bon moment de lui dire. Ce qui n'était pas chose facile étant donné la dose de travail qu'elle avait pour les cours, les heures au bar qui étaient toujours les mêmes mais qui avec le reste de ses études la tuaient. Et puis pour son mémoire elle avait beaucoup de livres à lire, alors dès qu'elle avait un moment elle se plongeait dedans, et travaillait ainsi. Heureusement Regina comprenait et l'acceptait très bien, en tout cas elle ne lui montrait pas si ça n'allait pas. Mais ce soir était son jour de congé exceptionnel au bar, alors elle s'était arrangée et avait planifié une soirée sans travail juste avec sa belle. Donc quand son cours fut terminé, elle prit à peine le temps d'emballer convenablement ses affaires, pour sortir rapidement de la salle et foncé au bureau de Regina, qui lui avait envoyé un message une vingtaine de minutes avant pour lui dire qu'elle était dans son bureau. Alors quand elle arriva, elle entra sans frapper, mais se figea quand elle vit sa professeur d'histoire assise face à le brune qui avait de grands yeux, apeuré par son apparition soudainement.

-Oh excusez moi. Souffla Emma.

-Que venez vous faire ici mademoiselle Swan? Grogna sa professeur.

-Veuillez m'excuser Madame Belfrey, Madame Mills m'avait proposé de passer maintenant, car je lui avais demandé. Expliqua la blonde.

Sa professeure, avec son air stricte et fermé, se tourna vers Regina, la regardant d'une telle manière qui sous entendait qu'elle attendait son avis. La blonde n'aimait pas ce professeur, elle était dure, surtout avec elle à cause de son passé, elle était extrêmement coincée, conservatrice et fermé d'esprit, Emma était persuadée qu'en fait elle était coincée dans un des chapitres de l'histoire qu'elle leur enseignait.

-Effectivement j'avais demandé à Emma de venir me voir. Appuya la brune. Je te laisse t'installer dans le canapé Emma. Victoria, je vous laisse remplir les formulaires, et revenez vers moi la semaine prochaine au moindre problème. Invita-t-elle, laissant entendre qu'elle voulait qu'elle parte.

-Bien, je le ferais. Accepta la femme avant de se redresser dans son tailleur jupe. Elle attrapa son sac et partit vers la porte. Bon week end Regina. Fit elle avant de sortir, en fermant la porte derrière elle.

Et puis le silence. Regina garda un regard sur la porte une minute, et sûre qu'elles étaient tranquilles, elle se leva et alla rapidement près de la blonde, debout à côté d'elle, elle attrapa son visage pour embrasser son front puis ses lèvres.

-Bonjour. Souffla-t-elle. Je suis désolée, Victoria est-

-Une coincée insupportable qui ne peut pas me voir en peinture car je suis une ex-tolarde pas très hétéro, orpheline qui fait un mémoire sur le spectre de la sexualité et du genre. Argua Emma.

La brune la regarda en silence, étonnée.

-C'est à peu près ça je pense. Reconnu-t-elle. Je dois avouer qu'elle n'était pas favorable à ton arrivée ici, mais je m'en fiche, tu es là et tu réussi, c'est le plus important. Assura-t-elle.

-Je sais. Je me fiche d'elle, je la supporte depuis plus de cinq mois, presque six, je peux continuer tu sais. Sourit Emma, pour la rassurer. Mais pour le moment, la semaine est fini, j'ai du travail par dessus la tête pour le week-end, mais ce soir c'est juste nous.

-Oui, soirée romantique avec ma chérie. Sourit Regina en se penchant de nouveau sur elle.

-Ta chérie? Releva la blonde, pensive. Hmmm j'aime. Ronronna-t-elle avant de recevoir un long baiser.

-J'espère, car tu es ma chérie. Souffla la brune en l'embrassant un peu plus. On rentre chez moi, avant que je me laisse emporter. Décida-t-elle en se détachant d'elle.

Emma gloussa, en étant assise dans le canapé, la regardant ramassé ses affaires, puis elle se leva, plaçant son sac sur son épaule, quittant le bureau avec la brune. Cette dernière ferma à clé avant qu'elles ne prennent l'ascenseur. À peine les portes fermées, Emma remonta son regard vers sa professeure.

-Dis, y a une caméra ici? Demanda-t-elle.

-Bien sur, pourquoi? Interrogea la brune en la regardant droit dans les yeux.

-Je t'aurais embrassée sinon. Sourit Emma, en se mordillant la lèvre.

Regina sentit son ventre se tordre, alors qu'elle arrivait au rez de chaussée.

-Ne fais pas ça. Gronda discrètement Regina, avant de sortir de l'ascenseur rapidement suivie par la blonde qui retenait un éclat de rire. Elles quittèrent le bâtiment, se rendant sur le parking, en laissant un écart approprié entre elles. Sûres de pas être vues, elles entrèrent dans la Mercedes noire. Je te déteste des fois.

-C'est pas vrai. Charria Emma. Maintenant démarre, je meurs d'envie de t'embrasser. La brune grogna en démarrant pour partir vers chez elle. Sur la route, Emma se pencha et déposa un baiser dans le cou de son amante. Alors on fait quoi ce soir?

-Deux possibilités, on va au restaurant avant de rentrer, ou on mange chez moi, on commande ou je cuisine comme on veut, et on se regarde un film en même temps. Quelque soit le choix, je te ramènerais dans mon lit ensuite. Argua la brune, en tentant d'ignorer les lèvres de la jeune femme dans son cou.

-J'aime l'idée d'être chez toi. Juste chez toi, avec un plat commander, chinois c'est bien. Souffla la blonde en s'asseyant. Ça te va?

-Parfait, tant que tu es là, tout me va, tu le sais bien. Sourit Regina.

-Tu le dis souvent, mais je m'y fais pas. Sourit tendrement Emma.

Quelques minutes après elles arrivaient dans la maison, à peine la porte fermée, qu'Emma sautait sur son professeur pour l'embrasser ardemment. Regina eut du mal, mais finit par s'en détacher pour aller commander le repas, avant de la retrouver dans le salon. La blonde venait souvent, alors elle avait appris à faire quelques petites choses, comme faire le feu, alors depuis quelques temps elle le faisait à chaque fois qu'elles arrivaient en même temps. Celui ci allumé, les deux femmes tombèrent dans le canapé pour s'enlacer en s'embrassant, tout en partageant un mot sur leur journée. Une fois qu'elles eurent leurs repas, elles se mirent un films, un sélectionné dans la liste _lgbt_ _movie_ qu'elles avaient établi ensemble pendant les vacances. Et après seulement vingt minutes de film, Emma courut chercher son carnet pour prendre des notes pour son mémoire.

-J'adore cette actrice, et elle est vraiment belle. Remarqua la brune, avant d'enfourner une bouchée de nouilles aux légumes.

-Chuut. Souffla blonde qui prenait en note tout en écoutant le discours du personnage.

-On avait dit pas de travail, Emma. Soupira la brune, ses épaules se baissant de désespoir.

-Je sais mais ce qu'elle dit est génial. Rétorqua Emma en prenant note.

Regina serra les dents, perdant toute sa bonne humeur, se repliant sur les nouilles et les bouchées vapeur. Elle avait toujours su que les études d'Emma représentaient tout pour elle, mais elle en avait marre de si peu la voir. Elle était amoureuse, et bien qu'elle n'est rien dit, elle ressentait de forts sentiments pour son étudiante. Elle voulait plus de temps avec elle, elle voulait confesser tout l'amour qu'elle avait pour elle, mais en étant sûre que la blonde ne fuirait pas, et lui rendait même.

Semaine 23 - Mardi

Emma avait cours dans quelques minutes, masi elle était sur le point d'entrer dans le bureau de la brune. Elle avait quelque chose à lui dire et était pratiquement sûre que ça allait soit la mettre en colère, soit le rendre triste, et aucune de ces solutions n'avaient vraiment l'air sympa. Elle frappa à la porte, ne voulant pas réitérer ce qui c'était passé le vendredi précédent.

-Entrez! Elle s'exécuta et vit sa professeure, lunettes transparentes sur le nez. Quand elle vit la blonde elle afficha un sourire. Depuis quand tu frappes Emma?

-Depuis que la situation était étrange vendredi. Gloussa la blonde.

-Effectivement, une idée pas si mal. Reconnu la brune dans un rire, avant de jeter un oeil à l'heure sur son ordinateur à sa droite. Que fais tu là? Tu as cours bientôt.

-Je voulais te parler. Informa Emma en venant s'asseoir face au bureau de la brune.

-Et tu ne m'embrasses pas. Tu vas me quitter? Interrogea Regina.

-Bien sur que non. Mais je veux te parler de ce soir. Répondit la blonde.

-Tu veux sortir? Ou diner chez moi? Proposa la brune retrouvant son sourire perdu quelques instants plus tôt.

-Non, en fait Ruby ma collègue au bar, elle est malade, donc mon patron m'a demandé de faire plus d'heures hier soir, et j'ai dis oui, j'ai commencé plus tôt et finit plus tard, donc plus d'argent, c'était juste hyper intéressant pour moi. Mais j'ai du travail en retard du coup, je dois étudier toute la soirée. Se justifia directement Emma, alors qu'elle voyait le visage de son amante se décomposé.

-Tu annules notre soirée? S'assura Regina.

-Je suis désolée. Promit dimanche on fait un truc bien, sympa, ce que tu veux, mais ce soir je dois bosser à fond. Expliqua la blonde.

-D'accord. Murmura la brune.

La professeure appuya sur ses lunettes pour les remettre bien sur son nez, en se renfrognant. Elle baissa la tête, en soupirant, reprenant son crayon pour se replonger dans son document. Et là Emma su, elle n'était pas en colère, par contre elle était triste et blessée.

-S'il te plaît m'en veux pas. Supplia la blonde en lâchant son sac pour rapidement contourner le bureau et s'accroupir devant la brune sur son siège, prenant ses mains. Je suis désolée, je dois travailler, j'ai pas le droit à l'erreur.

-Je sais, je t'ai dis que c'était bon. Remarqua Regina.

Mais la blonde l'entendait et le voyait, ce n'était pas bon. Elle avait reprit cette attitude du premier jour, en pire même, elle était très froide. Rigide et distante, et la blonde détestait ça.

-Je te connais maintenant, tu sais. Je sais que ça va pas, je savais avant d'entrer que ça irait pas. Souffla la blonde.

-J'ai du travail Emma, laisse moi s'il te plaît. Réclama la brune en se remettant face au bureau.

Emma se redressa douloureusement, et abdiqua, elle avait cours, elle ne pouvait pas s'éterniser.

-Ok, à demain. Murmura-t-elle en déposant un baiser sur la tempe de son amante avant de récupérer son sac et de quitter le bureau.

Apeurée pour la suite elle partie en cours pour l'après midi, avant de finalement rentrer chez elle le soir. La porte de son appartement fermée derrière elle, elle se débarrassa de ses chaussures et de sa doudoune, posa son sac, et se déshabilla pour enfiler un pantalon souple et un sweat large avec une capuche retenant ses cheveux. Puis elle s'installa à son bureau avec sa tablette, ses notes, et ses cours, et se plongea dedans. Vers neuf heure elle se fit réchauffer un plat tout préparé pour ne pas perdre de temps, et mangea en travaillant, essayant de ne pas penser, son téléphone en silencieux sur son lit. Elle ne fit pas attention à l'heure, mais alors qu'il faisait nuit, elle sursauta en entendant des coups sur la porte. Des coups porté régulièrement et sans arrêt. Elle se leva rapidement sans même lâcher son crayon.

-Qu'est ce qu-Regina? Interrogea la blonde.

La brune avait l'air en colère, remontée, et elle poussa Emma par le torse, la faisant ouvrir la porte au passage et entra à l'intérieur. La blonde sentit son estomac se tordre, se doutant que la suite n'allait pas être des plus plaisante. Elle ferma la porte et nerveusement elle porta son crayon à sa bouche pour le mordiller, attendant la suite, alors que Regina avait posé son sac à main sur la table basse.

-Le mardi soir, c'est notre seule soirée, l'unique de la semaine où je t'ai. Sans que tu sois ailleurs, sans que quelqu'un perturbe notre moment. C'est juste nous. Argua Regina. Tu peux pas l'annuler.

-Je le fais pas de bon coeur. Mais j'ai du travail. Soupira Emma en montrant son bureau des yeux.

-J'ai cru toute la journée, que au moins tu viendrais à la fin des cours, ou que tu m'appellerais juste pour un mot ou alors que tu me proposerais de venir dormir ici, même si tu travaillais, histoire qu'on soit ensemble. Mais rien. Tu m'as laissé de côté. S'agaça la brune.

-Je te l'ai toujours dit Regina, les études passent avant tout pour moi. Je te l'ai dis avant que tout commence, quand j'étais juste l'élève, après notre premier rendez vous. Rappela posément Emma, qui sentait la migraine arriver. J'ai toujours été super claire là dessus.

La mâchoire de la brune se décrocha, n'arrivant pas à réaliser que ce qu'elle venait d'entendre était réel. D'ordinaire, la blonde était d'une douceur à toute épreuve, elle était vraiment adorable, toujours là pour la rassurer sur son physique, pour lui rappeler qu'en plus d'être belle, elle était intelligente et cultivée, elle était toujours prête à échanger avec elle, à la rendre heureuse. Alors son attitude de ce soir faisait bouillir toute la colère et la frustration de Regina, et elle savait pertinemment que ce n'était pas une bonne idée, quand elle était en colère elle ne contrôlait ni ses pensées ni ses paroles.

-Et alors quoi? Je dois me contenter de quelques heures volées par ci par là? Comme un vulgaire plan cul de mademoiselle! S'exclama la brune.

-J'ai jamais dis ça! S'exclama Emma. Je te dis simplement que bien que tu comptes pour moi, que notre relation m'importe, je ne peux pas me permettre de te choisir, toi et nos rendez vous alors que j'ai enfin une chance de réussir. Expliqua la blonde, en tentant de garder son calme, alors qu'elle voyait bien que tout pouvait déraper à tout moment.

-Des milliers d'étudiants savent coordonner vie de couple et travail et toi tu n'en serais pas capable peut-être? Argua Regina. Même moi, quand je faisais mes études et que j'étais tout aussi sérieuse et assidue je trouvais du temps pour mon copain de l'époque, et ma copine pendant mon mémoire.

-Je veux pas savoir. Grogna la blonde. Gardes tes vieilles histoires de sexe et tes ex pour toi, je veux pas savoir, merci. S'agaça-t-elle en contournant la brune pour s'asseoir sur son fauteuil.

-Je dis simplement que les deux sont compatibles. Que l'on pourrait se voir sans que tu mettes tes études en péril. Se justifia durement la brune.

-Et bien j'ai un taff' en plus, si tu te souviens! Entre les heures de cours et celles au bar, je suis complètement crevée. S'agaça Emma. Ça ne remet pas en cause notre relation ou ce que je ressens pour toi, mais je ne peux pas-

-Te le permettre je sais. Mais j'en ai marre d'être là seulement quand tu as du temps libre. Grogna Regina. Regarde, même vendredi soir on avait une soirée juste nous deux et tu as finis par travailler devant le film. Même une heure et demie pour se câliner devant un long métrage tu ne peux pas oublier le travail. J'ai l'impression que tout est plus important que moi. Argumenta-t-elle.

-Non, c'est pas vrai! S'exclama Emma. Mais je n'ai pas le droit à l'erreur, je dois réussir, j'aurais pas le droit à une troisième chance, je peux pas échouer, ni redoubler. Je dois avoir mon diplôme! Prouver que je suis pas qu'une délinquante et me donner des chances d'avenir ouvertes! Et moi j'ai pas une famille riche pour assurer mes arrières!

-Pardon?! S'écria la brune, les yeux s'écarquillant, sous le choc, n'arrivant pas à croire que la blonde utilisait sa famille comme argument contre elle.

Elle avait raconté, peu après Noël, que sa famille était riche, un héritage confortable des générations précédentes, mais en plus de cela ses parents avaient un travail qui leur permettaient un gros salaire, alors oui, elle était issue d'une famille riche. Bien qu'elle était indépendante, et refusait l'argent de ses parents, étant leurs seule enfant, elle savait qu'à leurs mort elle hériterait de tout. Elle ne voyait que peu sa famille, car ils étaient à Seattle déjà, et puis sa mère était toujours la tête dans le travail, elle passait quatre vingt dix pour cent de son temps à l'hôpital, et le reste de son temps était consacré à son mari, qui lui avait beaucoup de travail, en tant que directeur d'université, la plus prestigieuse de la ville, il avait aussi beaucoup de responsabilités, et puis il ne descendait jamais la voir si sa mère, Cora, ne pouvait pas. Bien que ses parents étaient toujours dans le travail, que sa mère étaient très stricte, ils étaient inséparables, très proches, et partageaient tout, Regina se savait chanceuse d'avoir ses parents d'une soixantaine d'années encore amoureux.

-J'ai dis, reprit Emma, que je n'avais pas une famille rich-

-J'ai entendu! Coupa la brune, la voix forte. J'en reviens pas que tu dises ça. Je n'ai pas choisi la famille dans laquelle je vis, comme tu n'as pas choisis tes parents biologiques! Tu n'as pas le droit de me reprocher d'être issu d'une famille riche. Je vis sans eux, je suis indépendante au même titre que toi!

-Mais ils t'ont payer ta vie d'étudiante! S'exclama la blonde, laissant tomber les barrières pour dire le fond de sa pensée. Alors ouais, tu avais juste les cours et donc le temps d'avoir une vie personnelle bien plus chargée que la mienne.

-Je ne m'excuserais pas d'avoir eu de la chance! Gronda Regina. Je n'ai pas choisi ma famille au même titre que toi!

-Je suis bien d'accord! Mais tu ne peux pas débarquer ici et râler parce que je ne suis pas avec toi! Râla Emma. J'aurais adoré mangé au restaurant et puis folâtrer dans tes draps avec toi ensuite, mais j'ai du travail et c'est important. Et je n'ai jamais joué avec toi, j'ai toujours été claire et sincère, mes études passaient avant tout, et mon job j'en ai besoin pour payer ma bouffe et mon logement, alors je l'abandonnerais pas! Argua-t-elle.

-Je n'ai pas demandé de l'abandonner! S'exclama la brune. Mais déjà si tu me laissais t'aider des fois pour tes courses ou le ménage, t'aurait moins de choses à faire et par conséquent on pourrait passer plus de temps ensemble! Mais non, tu veux toujours tout faire toute seule, tu ne me laisses pas entrer dans ton quotidien, tu me laisses les dimanches et encore tu travailles, et des fois le mardi soir, mais rien de plus! Je ne suis qu'une distraction, et je ne supporte pas ça!

-Tu n'es pas une distraction! Argumenta la blonde. Mais-

-Mais tes études passent avant tout. Coupa Regina, en soupirant. Elle se pinça l'arrête du nez, se tourna vers la table basse et attrapa son sac. Et bien tu sais quoi, puisque les études sont plus importantes que tout, que nous deux, oublis moi, je ne serais plus que ton professeure.

-Regina! Arrêta la blonde alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à partir.

-Non c'est bon, tu veux ton diplôme plus que moi, on veut pas la même chose, alors bonne chance, et on se reverra en cours Miss Swan. Finit la brune avant de quitter l'appartement en faisant claquer la porte derrière elle

Emma resta figée, n'en revenant pas. Elles venaient de rompre. Et une part d'elle voulait poursuivre Regina, une autre part était consciente que c'était vrai, elles ne voulaient pas la même chose, et la blonde ne pouvait pas faire passer les études au second plan. Alors elle resta là, la laissant partir. Elle l'avait perdue.

Semaine 24 - Mardi

Emma était allongée dans son lit, enroulée dans sa couette, regardant un film. En rentrant des cours, elle avait fait les quelques devoirs qui lui restaient -elle avait moins de travail depuis quelques jours- puis elle avait pris une douche, fais à manger, et là elle avait eu le vide. Comme dimanche d'ailleurs, ce vide oppressant, cette envie de fêter le fait qu'elle avait moins de travail et du temps pour elle avec une seule et même personne. Mais elle ne l'avait plus. Alors déprimée, elle avait à peine mangé, et avait attrapé son livre, mais elle était incapable de se concentrer dessus, alors elle avait décidé de regarder un film, qu'elle suivait à peine. Elle tournait son téléphone dans sa main, ne sachant pas quoi faire. Aujourd'hui, cela faisait pile une semaine qu'elle et Regina avait rompu. Les cours de sociologie et philosophie étaient étranges, Emma ne se mettait plus au premier rang, mais un peu plus en retrait, pour ne pas avoir sa professeur trop près. Tout avait changé. Elle ne pouvait plus lui parler à la fin des cours, plus lui demandé conseil, plus aller dans son bureau quand elle avait une pause. Mais encore ça elle pouvait s'y faire, ce qui lui manquait le plus c'était les échanges, les paroles, les sourires, les rires, les embrassades. Chaque moment avec Regina lui manquait. Et ce soir encore plus, elles auraient dû passer sa soirée sans travail ensemble. Elle déverrouilla son téléphone, et alla sur la conversation avec Regina. Elle soupira et appuya son pouce sur le symbole du dictaphone.

*Bonsoir Regina, c'est moi Emma...Oui c'est bête, c'est marqué en haut de ton écran.* Un silence. *Je ne sais pas vraiment pourquoi je fais ça, je sais que ça changera rien, mais je suis seule dans mon lit la place vide à côté de moi, et je pense à toi.* Elle soupira. *Tu me manques.*

Elle stoppa l'enregistrement mais le laissa en suspend. Elle doutait, après tout c'est la brune qui avait rompu avec elle, bien que c'était à cause de ses agissements, et en une semaine elle n'était pas venue vers elle. Ni en cours, ni par messages, ni rien. Peut-être que Regina était passé à autre chose, après tout la blonde était tombée amoureuse, mais ne lui ayant rien dit elle n'avait aucune idée des sentiments que la brune pouvait avoir pour elle, alors si ça se trouve elle était la seule à être amoureuse. Agacée -et apeurée d'être encore plus rejetée et humiliée- elle supprima son enregistrement et éteignit son téléphone, avant de fermer son ordinateur d'un coup et de se coucher. Elle s'endormit, des larmes perlant sur ses joues.

Semaine 24 - Jeudi

Le cours de philosophie venait de se terminer et tout les élèves partaient un par un. Emma laissa son regard trainer sur sa professeur en sortant, sans voir cette dernière lui jeter un coup d'oeil juste avant qu'elle disparaisse. Regina soupira et se laissa tomber sur sa chaise. Elle avait le coeur en miette, ça faisait deux semaines, elle avait versé plus de larmes qu'elle ne s'en croyait capable, mangé en si peu de quantité qu'elle avait à peine touché à son frigo, mais par contre elle avait descendu sa liste de films romantiques et lgbt. Elle était complètement déprimée, et n'avait aucun moyen de s'en sortir quand elle voyait Emma presque tout les jours.

-Madame Mills? Entendit-elle d'une petite voix incertaine.

Elle se tourna et son souffle se coupa, en voyant l'objet de ses pensées, de sa tristesse et de son coeur brisé se tenant droit près de son bureau.

-Oui? Répondit-elle en se redressant, se mettant debout, tentant de se reprendre.

-Désolée de te-vous déranger, j'avais encore un livre à to-vous en ma possession. Alors je viens vous le rendre avant d'oublier. Déclara Emma, extrêmement mal à l'aise, grimaçant à chaque fois qu'elle se trompait.

Regina regarda le livre qu'elle lui tendait. Elle lui avait prêté dans le cadre de son mémoire avant leur séparation, et étrangement, elle ne voulait pas le récupérer. Elle avait l'impression qu'en reprenant ce livre plus rien ne la rattachait à Emma, elle n'aurait plus aucune raison de lui parler, plus rien qui les rapprochait, plus aucun lien entre elles.

-Es tu sûre? Tu n'en as plus besoin pour ton mémoire? Demanda la brune.

-J'ai pris en note ce qui m'importait, et je ne voudrais pas garder vos affaires trop longtemps. Je ne veux surtout pas vous gêné. Expliqua la blonde, de plus en plus gênée.

Regina soupira et prit le livre dans ses mains, ses doigts effleurant ceux de la blonde qui frissonna, en laissant passer un ronronnement court incontrôlable.

-Merci. Murmura Regina avant de déglutir.

-Merci à vous. Souffla Emma en remettant ses lunettes avant de pousser une mèche derrière son oreille. Je..Je vais vous laisser, j'ai du travail, bonne journée..Madame Mills. Finit-elle avant de faire demi tour.

Regina la regarda partir avant de retomber sur son siège, alors qu'Emma se laissait aller contre le mur dans le couloir une fois sure qu'elle ne la verrait pas. Voir sa professeure était douloureux, mais lui parler comme si elle n'était rien de plus que son professeur, était encore plus douloureux. Elle regarda l'heure, et partit vers son cour suivant. Elle l'avait perdue, alors si elle n'avait plus celle qu'elle aimait, elle allait sombrer dans les cours et son mémoire, et réussir. Elle avait besoin d'une victoire après ce véritable échec, et les dernières heures et jours sombres qu'elle venait de passer.


	7. 6 : S'abandonner à vivre.

{ _S'abandonner_ _à_ _vivre_ , de Sylvain Tesson}

Semaine 26 - Vendredi

Emma était au quatrième rang, écoutant son professeur Mills en plein cour de sociologie. Même de cette place elle pouvait voir les larges cernes noires et profondes sous les yeux de la femme et son regard noisette complètement vide et terne. La blonde avait les mêmes cernes, elle n'arrivait plus vraiment à dormir, et passait tout son temps sur ses devoirs et son mémoire en plus des heures supplémentaires au bar. Elle faisait tout pour s'occuper et ne plus penser à Regina, elle ne supportait plus de penser à ça, alors elle s'était totalement plongée dans son travail. Mais apparemment la brune n'allait pas bien non plus, Emma pouvait le voir aujourd'hui. Elle avait fait en sorte de passer tout ses cours de sociologie et philosophie, depuis la rupture, à regarder sa feuille et son écran, le document projeté à la limite, mais jamais Regina. Ni en entrant en classe, ni pendant le cours, ni en sortant. Mais aujourd'hui le cours portait sur les interactions sociales entre les femmes -ils avaient fait entre les hommes la semaine passée, et ferait entre homme et femme la semaine à venir- et en plus d'être passionnée par le sujet, Emma avait sentit que sa professeure était fébrile. À vrai dire elle avait été normale, comme toujours jusqu'à une question d'une des étudiante qui portait sur l'interaction sociale entre deux femmes en couple, là la réponse de Regina avait été bien entendue professionnelle, mais avec une voix tremblante, peinée, une voix que seule la blonde avait détectée différente, car maintenant le cours poursuivait alors qu'Emma dévisageait sa professeure. Elle remarquait enfin tout les signes de fatigue et de tristesse, et elle avait l'impression d'étouffer. Comme si l'air dans ses poumons ne rentraient plus. Elle suffoquait. Elle avait ignoré ses propres sentiments et pensées face à la rupture avec la femme qu'elle aimait, elle savait que son coeur était brisé, et savait qu'elle ne s'en remettrait pas, alors elle s'était terrée dans le travail et les études, mais voir la peine de son ex-amante, faisait tout remonter à la surface. Le passé, le présent, ce qu'elle savait, ce qu'elle cachait, et c'était trop, elle était complètement submergée, noyée sous cette vague de sentiments. Sa respiration était erratique, sa poitrine montait et descendait rapidement, de manière hachée. Et sa voisine la regardait avec des yeux inquiets.

-Eh! Ça va? Demanda la jeune femme.

Certain élève avait toujours ignoré son passé, heureusement pour elle sa voisine était l'un d'entre eux. Elle la regarda.

-Ouais. Ouais. Merci. Marmonna-t-elle.

Mais deux minutes passèrent et elle se sentait encore pire. Un coup d'oeil à l'heure et elle vit qu'il y avait encore vingt minutes de cours, elle n'allait pas tenir. Elle attrapa son sac poussa vivement ses affaires dedans, le passant sur son épaule, avant de fermer sa tablette sur le clavier, de prendre son carnet de note sous le bras et se leva en prenant sa doudoune de sa main libre. Elle dévala les escaliers de l'amphithéâtre et quitta la salle sans un regard pour la brune, se sentant sur le point de perdre connaissance. Et finalement, sans qu'elle sache comment elle réussit à atterrir chez elle. Elle s'effondra sur son lit et chercha à respirer au mieux, mais elle n'y arrivait absolument pas, elle était écrasée par le poids de la rupture qu'elle avait écarté de sa vie et de sa tête depuis tout ce temps. Et puis finalement son téléphone sonna et malgré la douleur qui l'écrasait, elle répondit.

*Allo?* Fit-elle haletante.

*Pitié dis moi que je te dérange pas en pleine partie de jambe en l'air.* Rit la femme qu'elle identifia comme Ruby.

*Pas du tout, pourquoi tu m'appelles?* Demanda la blonde, les yeux dans le plafond.

*Parce que tu prends ton poste dans deux minutes, que t'es pas là et que c'est jamais arrivé.* Expliqua la femme.

*Merde!* S'exclama Emma en se redressant. *Ok je m'habille et j'arrive au plus vite, désolée.* Fit-elle avant de raccrocher.

Elle sauta dans un jean moulant et un teeshirt large et presque transparent qui laissait voir sa brassière, enfila ses chaussures, son téléphone, sa doudoune et ses clés. Elle couru au travail, espérant retomber dans l'oubli de la rupture, elle préférait le déni que la douleur.

Semaine 26 - Dimanche

Deux jours étaient passés depuis que la blonde avait réalisé à quel point elle était douloureusement touchée, voir étouffée, par la rupture avec sa professeure. Deux jours pendant lesquels elle avait pourtant travaillé les deux soirées au bar, fermant à trois et quatre heure, avant de rentrer pour dormir, mais malgré la fatigue elle n'avait pas trouvé le sommeil. Respirer était encore difficile, elle avait même l'impression que si elle cessait de penser à respirer, elle finirait pas vraiment cesser de respirer. Chaque mouvement était difficile, elle avait du mal à penser à autre chose que à Regina. Elle était désespérément en manque de la brune, elle avait des sentiments bien trop forts et nourris, et depuis deux jours elle était assaillie par les souvenirs de la brune. Elle n'arrivait pas à la sortir de sa tête. Et puis, pire encore, elle pensait à l'état de Regina. À ces cernes noires et ses yeux sans vie de la veille pendant le cours, elle repensait à son air démoli et le fait qu'elle n'avait même pas pris la peine de cacher tout ça avec du maquillage. Quand elles étaient ensemble, un dimanche soir elles s'étaient laissées emballer, à vrai dire, c'est tout le dimanche qui avait été comme ça, elles s'étaient baladées nues chez Emma toute la journée, faisant l'amour pratiquement tout le temps, grignotant un peu de temps à autre, mais toujours nues, avant de faire encore l'amour, et puis la nuit avait encore été du sexe et du sexe jusqu'au moment où le réveil avait sonné. Regina s'était maquillée longuement pour cacher sa fatigue, alors que la blonde avait rit en voyant son corps marqué par son professeur et la fatigue, et n'avait rien caché. Alors Emma savait que si la brune n'avait pas pris la peine de cacher les marques c'est que vraiment ça allait très mal. Et elle avait comprit que si elle ne s'était pas noyée dans les études et les heures au bar, elle aurait probablement finit pareil.  
Il était onze heure du soir, Emma venait de finir son livre en prenant encore un nombre de notes fou pour son mémoire tout en écoutant de la musique, du classique, conseillé par la brune des semaines auparavant. Le livre fermé et posé près d'elle, elle attrapa son téléphone et ouvrit les photos, pour en regarder une avec Regina, une qu'elle regardait tout le temps depuis le réveil. La douleur éclata en larmes, et elle se mit à sangloter dans son lit, habillé de son legging et d'un teeshirt super large. Elle voulait la revoir, elle en avait plus rien à faire du reste, elle voulait Regina de nouveau, elle voulait la retrouver. Elle tourna la tête vers la fenêtre où le rebord était recouvert de post it colorés avec des citations écrites par Regina. Quand elles étaient ensemble la brune lui en laissait des fois, après avoir passé la nuit dans son appartement. Son regard fut attiré par une en particulier.

" _On a toujours le choix. Et quand on aime il est encore plus facile de choisir. -A.M._ "

Elle soupira, elle avait si mal choisit, elle aurait dû comprendre avant. Elle aurait du choisir de changer son organisation pour avoir Regina en plus des études, du diplôme et du travail. Elle frotta ses joues, essayant d'effacer ses larmes, et quand elle rouvrit les yeux, ils tombèrent sur une autre citation.

" _La vie est un combat. On n'a pas le choix. Ou on se bat ou on se barre. -M.B._ "

Son coeur loupa un battement, et elle se redressa vivement sur son lit. _Ou on se bat ou se barre_. En y pensant bien c'est Regina qui c'était barrée, alors c'était à elle de se battre. Elle quitta son lit, enfila une paire de botte -il pleuvait des cordes dehors- mit son manteau, capuche sur la tête, lunettes sur le nez, elle prit son téléphone et ses clés et quitta son appartement. Elle alla rapidement prendre le bus, et se tint à une barre. Elle était restée dehors cinq minutes et elle était déjà dégoulinante de pluie. Elle tapa du talon tout le trajet, et appuya quinze fois sur le bouton, pour l'arrêt qu'elle voulait. Elle descendit et marcha sous la pluie, essayant de s'en protéger, jusqu'à sentir ses cheveux plaquer sur son crâne et une goutte d'eau dégouliner dans son dos. À ce stade elle ne pouvait pas être plus trempée, elle essuyait ses lunettes tout les deux pas, pour continuer à avancer sans soucis. Et puis finalement la maison de plein pied de sa professeure et ex-amante se présenta devant elle. Elle eut une légère hésitation, et se rendit à la porte pour sonner, elle resta à un pas de la porte, retira sa capuche, passant une main dans ses cheveux trempés, et plongea ses mains dans ses poches, tapant du talon. Et puis la porte s'ouvrit, sur une Regina en pyjama les yeux gonflés.

-Je..Emma? Souffla la brune.

-Désolée de venir si tard. Murmura la blonde. Mais y avait ces citations sur mon mur que tu m'as laissée et je sais pas, j'ai juste décidé de venir. Parce que...enfin parce que..

-Oui? Interrogea Regina, qui avait laissé la porte grande ouverte à ce stade, ses bras enroulés autour d'elle, pour se protéger du froid mais aussi de ce qui allait venir.

Emma soupira, avant de frotter le dos de sa main sur ses lunettes pour mieux voir la brune, hésitant sur ces mots, avant de se lancer.

-Je suis désolée. J'ai été stupide. Commença-t-elle. Je veux mon diplôme, je travaillerais autant que je pourrais pour, mais pas au détriment de toi. Parce que depuis des semaines je me noie dans les études et les heures au bar pour pas penser à toi, à nous. Je te regarde pas pendant les cours. Je t'évite au mieux. Mais vendredi ça m'a sauté aux yeux, je pouvais plus ignorer. Je suis complètement accrochée à toi, et c'est peut-être stupide, risqué, et peut-être que tu penses plus à moi, mais je fais le choix de me battre, parce que je te veux. Je fais le choix de me battre parce que je t'aime. Lâcha-t-elle.

Regina haleta au dernier mot, les yeux brillants de larmes. Elle regarda la blonde en silence, hésitant longuement. Tellement longtemps qu'Emma commença à regretter, se balançant d'un pied sur l'autre, avant de faire un pas en arrière, et se fut le déclic pour la brune.

-Viens rentre, tu es trempée, tu vas prendre froid. Invita-t-elle en tendant le bras pour attraper son poignet.

-Je ne veux pas m'imposer. Murmura Emma au pas de la porte.

-Tu ne le fais pas. Viens juste. Souffla Regina. Alors la blonde entra et se tint sur le paillasson dans l'entrée. Retire tes bottes et ton manteau. Je vais te chercher une serviette et des vêtements secs. Annonça-t-elle avant de partir.

La brune revint, et Emma put s'essuyer avec la serviette, assez pour qu'elle puisse aller se changer dans la salle de bain. Elle revint timidement habillé d'un pantalon souple et d'un sweat -qui lui appartenait et était resté ici- ses cheveux encore humides. Elle s'approcha du salon et trouva Regina assise sur le tabouret près de la cheminée, une tasse en main. Voyant le mouvement, la brune la regarda.

-Viens. Je t'ai versé une tasse de thé. Informa Regina en lui montrant.

Emma prit la tasse et vint s'asseoir face à la brune, au sol, près du feu pour se réchauffer. Le silence resta persistant et un peu pesant pendant de longues minutes. Emma finit par appuyer sur le centre de ses lunettes, avant de relever la tête pour voir sa professeure la regarder en se mordant la lèvre, en pleine réflexion.

-Je sais que j'ai mal fais. Souffla Emma. Je t'en supplie, reprend moi, laisse moi une seconde chance. Je te promets de te consacrer plus de temps, de plus annuler ni les mardis ni nos dimanches. Je promets de te laisser entrer dans ma carapace, dans mon quotidien. Parce que la vérité c'est que tu l'as déjà fais, je te l'ai juste pas montrer, parce que j'avais peur qu'une fois que tu saurais les sentiments que j'ai pour toi, tu finisses par m'ignorer, par te rendre compte que tu peux avoir tellement mieux que moi. Murmura-t-elle.

-Emma..Soupira la brune, la voix tremblante. Pourquoi tu ne veux pas voir à quel point tu es exceptionnelle? Murmura-t-elle en se laissant tomber sur le sol, près de la blonde. Emma, tu représentes tout pour moi, je dépéris complètement depuis presque un mois, depuis que je ne t'ai plus. Elle glissa une main sur sa joue. Je tiens tellement à toi que t'avoir sans te voir me fais presque aussi mal que de ne pas t'avoir.

-Je suis désolée, tellement désolée. Je te jure que je vais m'arranger, je vais trouver un moyen, je sais pas comment parce que je suis venue te voir sur un coup de tête, mais je respire pas sans toi. Et je sais que c'est ultra cliché, mais c'est vrai. C'est pour ça que j'ai quitté ton cours vendredi, j'ai vu tes cernes et ton regard vide, et j'ai réalisé tout ce que j'étouffais depuis quatre semaines, et d'un coup j'étais submergée.

Regina posa leurs tasses de côté et vint caresser ses joues, collant leurs fronts.

-Je suis vide sans toi, Emma. Murmura-t-elle. Te quitter m'a démolie. Je t'aime un peu trop.

Emma laissa échapper un sanglot et enlaça les épaules de la jeune femme, logeant son visage dans son cou.

-Je voulais te le dire tu sais? Marmonna la blonde sans bouger. Je voulais faire les choses bien, devant un petit déjeuné nues dans ton lit ou pendant un tête à tête. Mais j'ai tellement attendu le bon moment que finalement il était trop tard.

-Il n'est jamais vraiment trop tard. Souffla Regina en caressant sa nuque.

Emma se redressa en essuyant ses yeux sous ses lunettes, avant de regarder sa professeure.

-Tu..Elle se racla la gorge. Tu veux bien me laisser une seconde chance? Je deviens pro dans l'échec des première chance, mais comme tu le sais je me bas pour réussir les secondes.

Regina gloussa, caressant la joue pâle de son pouce.

-Une seconde chance pour nous, oui. Accepta-t-elle avec un sourire.

-Je pourrais toujours pas te dédier toutes mes soirées, et je dois encore travailler beaucoup mais-

-Je sais. Murmura Regina, la coupant. Si on a les mardis soirs et les dimanche alors ça me va, et puis quand tu as du temps, hors bar et hors cours, même si tu travailles, viens travailler avec moi.

-D'accord, et toi dès que quelque chose te frustre, ne va pas ou te peine, dis le moi. Souffla Emma, posant ses mains sur les cuisses de la brune.

-D'accord. Sourit la brune en prenant bien le visage de la blonde en coupe. Redis le. Réclama-t-elle avec la voix suave.

Emma fronça les sourcils, sans vraiment comprendre, et puis soudain, en voyant le léger sourire en coin elle comprit.

-Je t'aime. Murmura-t-elle en souriant bêtement.

Regina tira son visage pour l'embrasser, ne pouvant plus se retenir.

-Je t'aime aussi. Sourit-elle contre ses lèvres. Les baisers redoublèrent. Tu as un goût de pluie. Gloussa Regina.

-Tu te trompes. Argua Emma en la tirant pour la ramener sur ses jambes, collant leurs corps. J'ai un goût de bonheur.

Et Regina la serra en l'embrassant, comme si elle avait peur de la voir partir loin d'elle de nouveau, alors que enfin elles s'étaient laisser aller à leurs sentiments, elles s'abandonnaient, enfin, à vivre.

Semaine 27 - Lundi

Le réveil sonna, et Regina tendit le bras pour l'éteindre en ouvrant les yeux se redressant sur ses coudes pour se frotter le visage. Le grognement et le mouvement à sa gauche la fit sursauter et elle tourna le regard. Voyant les cheveux blonds elle se souvint de la veille et se mit à sourire bêtement. Puis elle se pencha, passant un bras autour du corps tout aussi nu que le sien et déposa un baiser dans le cou de la jeune femme.

-Debout Emma, c'est l'heure. Souffla-t-elle.

-Pas sortir. Bredouilla la blonde. Pas être loin de toi.

-On doit aller en cours. Sourit Regina contre sa peau.

-Passer chez moi avant. Affaires. Marmonna Emma.

-Raison de plus pour sortir vite du lit. Remarqua la brune. Allez, sors de ce lit avec moi, mais avant embrasse moi, premier matin après presque un mois.

Emma se tourna contre elle, et avec ses yeux plein de sommeil elle caressa sa joue pour l'attirer à ses lèvres. Elles partagèrent quelques baisers avant d'aller s'habiller puis d'attraper de quoi grignoter. Elles prirent la voiture de Regina, et après une escale par chez Emma pour qu'elle prenne son sac de cours -ne voulant pas se changer aimant être dans les vêtements de son amante- elles se rendirent à l'université. Une fois sur le parking, Emma avait cinq minutes pour être en cours, la brune le savait, et pourtant elle attrapa sa main pour la retenir.

-Attend. Réclama-t-elle. Je..Je t'aime, et je suis heureuse de te retrouver.

-Moi aussi. Sourit Emma. Mais je te déteste de me dire ça ici alors que je peux pas t'embrasser. Ajouta-t-elle les faisant rire. Je dois y aller, et toi aussi, alors à plus tard.

Une dernière pression sur la main de la brune et elle quitta la voiture pour partir rapidement en salle de cours.

Semaine 27 - Mardi

Emma entra dans le bureau de sa professeure juste après la fin des cours, et la porte fermée, elle fonça de l'autre côté du bureau, attrapant son visage en coupe pour l'embrasser passionnément la faisant rire contre ses lèvres.

-Bonsoir à tout aussi. Gloussa Regina quand elle la laissa respirer.

-Ouais, désolée, tu m'as manqué. Sourit Emma. Depuis hier mais aussi avant. Ajouta-t-elle.

-Toi aussi. Sourit la brune.

-On y va? Proposa Emma. J'ai vraiment envie d'être tranquille avec toi. Et j'ai peu de travail ce soir.

-Tu travailleras pendant que je nous ferais le repas. Décida Regina avec un sourire, tout en ramassant ses affaires. J'en ai pour deux minutes, on se retrouve sur le parking?

Emma hocha la tête, embrassa sa joue et quitta la bureau. Bien que tout allait pour le mieux et que personne ne savait pour elles, elles continuaient de faire attention, essayaient de pas trop se montrer ensemble. Alors une fois son sac fait, Regina ferma son bureau et descendit retrouver la blonde. Elles montèrent en voiture et firent le trajet jusqu'à chez la brune, pour se laisser tomber dans le canapé ensemble, Regina enlacée autour de son amante.

-Tu as quoi comme devoir à faire ce soir? Demanda-t-elle alors qu'elle embrassait la peau pâle du cou devant elle.

-De la socio, la prof est chiante en plus si on fait pas, alors je suis obligée. Se moqua Emma une main caressant son dos.

-Si c'est que ça, je te donne les réponses et on en finit. Gloussa Regina. Comme ça je te garde contre moi un peu plus.

-N'importe quoi. Rit la blonde en venant l'embrasser. Mais je peux le faire demain midi au dernier moment.

-J'aime cette solution. Sourit la brune en se tournant pour embrasser un peu plus Emma. Dis moi, j'ai eu mon père au téléphone ce midi. On a parlé de toi. Il a de suite remarquer que j'étais heureuse, alors on a parlé encore et encore, et ma mère a rejoint l'appel, puis ils m'ont posé des questions auxquelles je n'avais pas de réponse.

-Les quelles? Demanda posément Emma en faisant jouer leurs mains ensemble.

-Et bien plusieurs comme, est ce que tu veux te marier? Est ce que tu veux des enfants? Quel métier tu veux faire? Lista Regina sans la regarder dans les yeux. Est ce que tu recherches tes parents? Est ce-

-Stop. Coupa Emma. Je suis pas contre le mariage, mais ce n'est pas non plus primordial à mon bonheur. J'aimerais des enfants, mais je voudrais les adopter, bébé ou plus grand, parce que je sais la merde que ça peut-être de grandir dans le système. Je suis pas fixée sur un métier, je voudrais en faire plusieurs pour varier, être sociologue, autrice et même critique littéraire si possible. Répondit Emma. Quand à mes parents, j'ai été abandonnée au bord de la route, j'ai aucune info, rien, alors non j'essaierais pas.

-Et question nulle, est ce que ton contrôleur judiciaire sera très présente, longtemps? Demanda la brune.

-Jusqu'à mon diplôme elle continue de vérifier, et si ma vie est stable à ce moment là, tout ira bien et elle me laissera. Expliqua la blonde. Et toi? Mariage et enfant?

-Je voudrais me marier oui, et je veux des enfants. Sourit Regina. J'avais jamais pensé à l'adoption, mais l'idée me plaît. Reconnu-t-elle plus bas.

-Alors on reparlera plus tard. Murmura Emma avec un léger sourire, en venant l'embrasser lentement, profitant de ses lèvres. Donc tu parles de moi à tes parents?

Regina sourit en reculant la tête, se mettant à jouer avec une de ses mèches de cheveux qu'elle regarda.

-Et bien j'ai parlé de toi à mes parents quand j'ai compris que j'étais irrémédiablement amoureuse de toi. Parce que tu es différente Emma, et que je crois que tu pourrais peut-être ma personne. Murmura-t-elle.

-Je le crois aussi. Rassura la blonde. Elle la dévisagea une minute. Ils vont venir te voir, tes parents?

-Comment as tu deviné? S'étonna la brune.

-Je te connais, il y avait quelque chose que tu ne me disais pas. Et fallait que j'essaye quelque chose. S'amusa doucement Emma.

-Et bien tu as raison, ils viennent dans un mois. Acquiesça Regina, continuant de jouer avec une des mèches de cheveux de la jeune femme. Tu serais d'accord pour les rencontrer?

-Si tu m'aimes toujours dans un mois, je les rencontrerais. Sourit la blonde.

Sa professeure attrapa rapidement son menton, pour l'obliger à la regarder dans les yeux.

-Je t'aimais il y a un mois, je t'aime aujourd'hui, et je t'aimerais dans un mois. Être loin de toi ne m'a fait que t'aimer plus. Argua Regina.

La blonde vint alors chercher un long baiser.

-Et tes parents ils vont m'aimer tu penses? Et le fait que je sois ton élève ça les embête pas? Demanda rapidement la blonde encore contre ses lèvres.

-Non, je leurs ai raconté notre histoire, ils le prennent plutôt bien, et oui je pense qu'ils t'aimeront, ma mère va aimer le fait que tu sois une travailleuse aussi acharnée, et que tu sois indépendante avec un caractère fort, et mon père va aimer ton humour, ta douceur et ton protectionnisme envers moi. Sourit Regina.

-Alors je les rencontre quand tu veux. Sourit Emma.

La brune l'embrassa un peu plus, avant de se lever pour l'emmener en cuisine préparer leur repas du soir.


	8. 7 : Le roman inachevé.

{ _Le roman_ _inachevé_ , d'Aragon}

Semaine 32 - Vendredi

Le mois de mai était bien installé, le soleil et la chaleur printanière était de retour, leurs permettant d'abandonner les écharpes, les bonnets et les doudounes. Emma aimait ce temps là, elle aimait s'installer au soleil pour travailler ou lire, et comme la brune avait un jardin elle pouvait le faire aisément. La semaine précédente, le dimanche, les parents étant venus passé le week-end avaient rencontré Emma à midi, la jeune femme n'ayant pas pu être là la veille au soir à cause du travail. Henry, le père de la brune, l'avait adorée de suite, et Cora s'était montrée plus réticente, plus froide, mais en une heure et quelques Emma avait brisé ses murs. Regina avait passé le reste de la journée avec un immense sourire sur le visage, sous le soleil à regardé son amante et ses parents -avec qui leur relation s'était améliorée- s'entendre et discuter. Emma avait pu parler de tout les sujets, s'était montrée intelligente et cultivée, ce qu'elle était, et ils avaient tous passé un très bon dimanche dans le jardin de la brune sous le soleil. Mais par contre le temps n'avait rien changé au cours, et pendant celui de philosophie de ce début de journée, Emma fixait sa professeure dans sa jolie robe blanche et ses lunettes fines. La blonde, voyant la fin de l'heure arriver, décida d'aguicher un peu la brune qui était en plein discours sur Platon. Elle baissa sa monture noire épaisse sur le bout de son nez, inclina légèrement la tête, se mordillant la lèvre, elle arqua un sourcil et dévisagea sa professeure de haut en bas. Il ne fallu pas deux minutes pour que Regina la remarque, elle et son regard provocateur et plein de désir. La fin du cours fut alors bien plus compliquée, parce que bien qu'Emma et elle étaient ensemble depuis plus de trois mois -sans compter la séparation- elle ne s'était toujours pas fait au regard vert plein de désir posé sur elle. Quand se fut l'heure, tout les étudiants commencèrent à sortir, et Emma se fit plus lente, attendant que le dernier sorte. Lorsque se fut fait elle laissa son sac près du bureau de son professeur, avant d'attraper la taille de celle ci pour la tirer dans ses bras.

-Non. Refusa Regina en tournant la tête pour lui refuser un baiser.

-Quoi? Pourquoi? Grogna Emma en faisant trainer le bout de son nez sur sa mâchoire. J'ai passé les trois dernières heures à travailler avec toi super sexy dans ta robe blanche, t'as pas le droit de me refuser un baiser.

-Tu aimes ma robe? S'amusa la brune. Son étudiante hocha vivement la tête. Cadeau de mes parents le week-end dernier. Je l'aime beaucoup. Elle met mes seins élégamment en valeur. Sourit-elle.

-C'est pas moi qui vais dire le contraire. Gloussa la blonde. Je peux avoir un bisou alors? Fit-elle en faisant la moue.

Regina ne pu lui résister, et caressa sa joue avant de déposer un doux baiser sur ses lèvres. Elle savait que c'était dangereux, les deux entrées de l'amphithéâtre n'étaient pas fermées à clé, n'importe qui aurait pu entrer, mais la brune ne pouvait jamais aller contre Emma, elle ne pouvait jamais lui refuser de l'attention, elle l'aimait beaucoup trop pour ça. Et puis elle en avait besoin aussi, elle n'avait pas embrassé Emma depuis qu'elles avaient quitté sa maison le matin même, c'est à dire presque quatre heure plus tôt, et n'allait pas la réembrasser avant la fin de journée, presque autant de temps.

-Je t'aime. Ne pu-t-elle s'empêcher de souffler en caressant son cou.

-Et bien tu vas m'aimer encore plus dans quelques secondes. Sourit Emma. La brune arqua un sourcil, intriguée. Mon patron m'a envoyé un texto, je suis dispensée de travail ce soir, je propose donc une soirée romantique, avec un repas commandé, de la musique, le jardin, un verre de vin ou de cidre à ta préférence, et beaucoup beaucoup de douceur.

-Hmmm tu as raison, je t'aime encore plus. Ronronna Regina, heureuse. Donc on rentre ensemble à dix sept heure?

-Parfait. J'aime ce programme. Sourit la blonde. Je dois passer par la bibliothèque universitaire avant mon prochain cour, alors je te laisse, on se retrouve plus tard.

-Ne soi pas en retard. Réclama la brune.

Emma lui sourit en l'embrassant une dernière fois avant d'attraper son sac et de quitter la salle pour partir au bâtiment voisin pendant sa pause, voulant un nouveau livre pour les références de son mémoire.  
Le soir, en arrivant dans la maison de la brune, Emma partit à la douche, la brune commandant le repas, avant de la rejoindre. Elle se déshabilla sans faire de bruit avant de tirer le rideau faisant sursauter la blonde.

-Ce n'est que moi. Souffla Regina en se mettant sous le jet avec Emma.

-Ne fait plus ça, d'accord? Murmura la blonde.

-Te surprendre? Tenta de comprendre la brune en caressant la joue.

-Entrer sans faire de bruit. Je peux pas Regina, les surprises, les gens qui se faufilent. Même si tu le fais pour me faire plaisir, me rejoindre, même si c'est toi, je supporte pas. Ne le fais plus s'il te plaît. Expliqua Emma dans un souffle.

-D'accord, je le ferais plus, je te préviendrais toujours quand j'arrive sans que tu puisses me voir. Assura Regina, caressant sa joue sous l'eau, avant de couper le robinet et de prendre le savon pour commencer à laver la jeune femme. Tu veux bien me dire pourquoi? Demanda-t-elle.

Emma se laissa savonner, avant de prendre le gel à la pomme pour en mettre dans sa main et laver son amante, avant de la faire se tourner pour laver son dos.

-Y a deux raisons. Commença Emma. La première, quand j'étais en famille d'accueil, les enfants et les parents n'étaient pas toujours les meilleurs, ni simplement bons. Il est arrivé que des enfants entre pour me faire des blagues méchantes et douloureuses, que des parents viennent dans la salle de bain pour me regarder dans la douche. Dit-elle douloureusement.

-Emma..

-Non, c'est bon, j'm'en suis remise. Et puis une part de moi s'est toujours dis que j'aurais pu vivre pire, ils auraient pu aller jusqu'à me..Enfin bref. Soupira la blonde en atteignant le bas du dos de la femme. La seconde raison est la prison. Soit des blagues dangereuses de vengeance irraisonnées, soit des approches pour du sexe qui sont pas forcément fait de manière civilisée. Finit-elle.

-Oh chérie. Soupira Regina en se tournant pour passer ses bras autour de la nuque de la blonde. Plus personne ne te fera jamais de mal, je vais prendre soin de toi, tout le temps. Tout ira bien maintenant.

-Je sais. Parce que je t'ai toi. Sourit Emma.

-Oui, parce que tu m'as et que le premier qui t'approche je l'envoie valser. Souffla la brune.

-En parlant de ça, je dois te dire quelque chose. Signala la blonde, soudainement gênée.

-Je t'écoute. Répondit Regina, les sourcils froncés, mal à l'aise.

-Un des garçons de mon cours d'histoire me fait des avances et me charme. Je n'accepte pas, évidemment, mais je veux que tu saches pour gérer ta jalousie. Expliqua Emma. Il est du genre dragueur, je suis pas la première qu'il drague depuis le début de l'année, mais je suis la première à lui résister, donc sa fierté prend un coup si il abandonne.

-Tu lui as dis que tu étais branché femme? Grogna la brune, un peu agacée.

-Oui, ça l'a excité cet imbécile. Il m'a proposé de ramené ma copine. Soupira la blonde en levant les yeux au ciel.

-Tu lui as dis que tu avais une copine?! S'exclama Regina.

-Oui. Répondit simplement Emma, en éteignant la douche pour en sortir. J'en ai une, mais je dis pas son nom. T'inquiète pas, je mettrais jamais ton poste en péril, ni mes études. Mais je veux qu'il capte que j'ai quelqu'un et que je compte pas la laisser filer. Argua-t-elle, très sérieuse, s'enroulant dans une serviette.

-Je te laisserais pas filer non plus. Sourit la brune, dans sa propre serviette, en s'approchant pour l'embrasser. Je n'interviens pas, sauf si il va trop loin.

Emma sourit et se pencha pour l'embrasser, avant de quitter la salle de bain, pour aller se changer et descendre ensuite manger dans le jardin.

Semaine 32 - Dimanche

Emma se réveilla doucement dans les bras de la brune. Elle avait mal partout, la veille Regina était venue la chercher à la sortie du bar, pour qu'elle vienne dans sa maison, où elle avait laissé ses affaires y aillant passer tout le samedi. Mais en arrivant, Regina l'avait pas laissé dormir et lui avait fait l'amour toute la nuit, avant qu'elles ne s'effondrent de fatigue. Alors tout son corps était légèrement endolori, mais le bras fort autour de sa taille, la poitrine pressée dans son dos, la jambe entrelacée aux siennes, guérissait toutes ses douleurs. Elle glissa sa main le long du bras de son amante, et entrelaça leurs doigts, ramenant sa main à ses lèvres pour l'embrasser.

-Chérie..Ronronna la brune dans son cou, encore endormie.

-Bonjour madame Mills. S'amusa la blonde.

-Emma. Gronda la professeure.

La blonde gloussa et se tortilla pour tourner le haut de corps et caresser la joue de son amante.

-Bonjour choupette. Murmura-t-elle.

-Choupette? Interrogea la brune, avec un sourire, ouvrant les yeux pour venir coller légèrement leurs nez ensemble. J'aime. Ajouta-t-elle en venant chercher un baiser.

-Bien, parce que toi t'es ma choupette. Sourit Emma en l'embrassant.

-J'aime. Mais que ici. Il ne faudrait pas que ça t'échappe en cours. Gloussa Regina en la serrant un peu plus.

-T'inquiète pas pour ça. Promit la blonde en l'embrassant. Est ce que tu veux bien faire des gaufres ce matin? J'ai très très faim. Demanda-t-elle en se tortillant, toujours aussi mal à l'aise quand elle demandait quelque chose.

-Bien sur chérie. Elle l'embrassa encore une fois et se redressa. Je vais m'y mettre de suite. Tu descends ou tu prends une douche avant?

-Douche plus tard. Décida Emma en se redressant pour attraper son pyjama -une culotte et un teeshirt- qu'elle gardait ici.

Habillées, elles sortirent de la chambre pour aller dans la cuisine. La brune se mit de suite à cuisiner, alors qu'Emma sortit tout ce qui fallait pour dresser la table. Ceci fait, après un baiser sur l'épaule de son amante elle alla dans l'entrée chercher son téléphone vérifier qu'elle n'avait aucun message. Elle en trouva un de son patron, et se mit à taper une réponse en marchant sans but dans le salon. Le téléphone éteint dans sa main elle releva le regard et se retrouva face à la bibliothèque de son amante. Elle l'avait déjà parcourue en partie, mais elle adorait regarder la tranche des livres et passer le bout de ses doigts dessus. Alors doucement, elle tendit le bras et passa doucement ses doigts sur les titres, les livres étaient parfaitement alignés, Emma s'était moquée de la brune et de son côté très droit et maniac quand elle avait vu ça pour la première fois, mais finalement elle aimait assez la régularité qu'elle pouvait sentir sous ses doigts. Alors qu'elle frôlait la deuxième étagère, ses doigts butèrent sur une tranche différente et elle s'arrêta. Ce n'était pas vraiment un livre, la tranche montrait un tas de feuilles.

-Emma? Appela la brune depuis la cuisine.

-Salon. Deux minutes. Répondit Emma.

Elle jeta un oeil vers la porte, se sachant seule, elle attrapa le tas de feuille et le sortit de la bibliothèque. La première page était blanche, avec un titre et le nom de Regina complet en dessous écrit en noir. Le tas de feuilles était relié par une pince au dessus. Intriguée, elle le tint de la main gauche et feuilleta de la main droite, laissant les pages glisser sur son pouce. Elle découvrit un manuscrit, d'une soixantaine de pages, rempli d'annotation à la main, qui d'après la couverture était écrit par sa professeure.

-Emma, les gaufres sont prêtes! Appela de nouveau Regina.

Sans lâcher le projet de livre dans sa main, elle se rendit rapidement dans la cuisine, le cachant et se hissa devant son assiette sur le tabouret du comptoir de la cuisine, face à la brune qui faisait les gaufres. Elle prit une gorgée de sa tasse de café, et fixa sa professeure.

-Tu voulais faire quoi comme métier quand tu as choisis ton cursus universitaire? Demanda Emma.

Regina releva la tête vers elle, étonnée par la question.

-J'étais pas très sûre. Je voulais un peu comme toi, faire plein de choses. Sociologue, philosophe, mes matières d'enseignement finalement. Mais j'avais aussi le désir d'écrire, des articles, des thèses, des recherches, mais surtout des romans. Expliqua la brune, avec un léger sourire nostalgique.

-Tu veux dire que c'est un roman ça? Demanda Emma en levant le manuscrit près de sa tête, face à la brune, qui cessa de bouger.

-Comment as tu eu ça? Marmonna Regina.

-Et bien je passais mes doigts sur la tranche des livres, tu sais à quel point j'aime faire ça, sourit Emma devant son amante qui acquiesça vivement, et ton roman dépassait.

-C'est pas un roman. Rectifia la brune.

-Alors c'est quoi? Demanda la blonde.

-C'est..c'est rien. Soupira sa professeure.

-Dis moi. Supplia Emma en faisant ressortir sa lèvre inférieure pour l'attendrir.

Regina soupira, remettant de la pâte à gaufre dans le gaufrier.

-J'ai commencé à écrire ça il y a environ cinq ans. Et puis j'ai arrêté il y a trois ans, j'avais plus vraiment d'inspiration, alors je l'ai mis de côté. C'est mon roman inachevé et caché. Souffla Regina, en fixant le manuscrit.

-Je peux le lire? Demanda la blonde avec un immense sourire rayonnant sur le visage.

-Tu veux lire une ébauche de roman qui n'a pas de fin? S'étonna la brune.

-Je veux lire ton roman. Rectifia Emma. Oh allez, s'il te plaît, dis moi oui. Supplia-t-elle. Je l'aurais fini demain.

-Tu as cours demain. Rappela Regina.

-C'est les vacances, rappelles toi. Et pour une fois on a pas trop de travail. Rétorqua la blonde. Mais ne change pas de sujet, laisse moi le lire.

-Si tu veux. Soupira la brune. Même si je disais non, tu finirais par le lire n'est ce pas?

-C'est fort possible. Rit Emma en posant le manuscrit de son amante sur le côté pour attraper une gaufre et mettre du chocolat dessus. J'aime que tu sois une écrivaine en plus de tout ce que tu fais.

Regina lui sourit, avant de se pencher pour attraper son menton et déposer un baiser sur ses lèvres.

Semaine 33 - Mardi

Emma était assise dans la balancelle du jardin de sa professeure. Confortablement installée dans les coussins, se balançant doucement, Emma travaillait sur son mémoire depuis une bonne heure, après avoir passé le reste de la journée à lire et travailler pour son cours d'éthique et de sociologie. Tablette sur les genoux, elle organisait son document, ajoutant des références sur son schéma, et dans son tableaux. La brune était partie toute la journée pour travailler, ayant des réunions d'organisation à l'université avec les autres professeurs, et l'avait donc laissée seule dans sa maison.

-Emma!?

-Je suis dans le jardin. Répondit la blonde.

Quelques minutes après arrivait Regina, habillée d'un pantalon à motif et d'une chemise cintrée, sans ses talons, ses lunettes transparentes sur le nez. Elle s'approcha et se pencha pour venir l'embrasser avant de s'asseoir sur la balancelle, prenant les jambes de la blonde sur les siennes.

-Tu travailles? Demanda la brune, en laissant ses doigts caresser les tibia de son amante vêtue de son pantalon large et souple qu'elle avait remonté.

-Sur mon mémoire oui. Acquiesça Emma. Ta journée s'est bien passée?

-Long, horriblement long. Vos professeurs sont certes doués dans leur matières mais incompétents en dehors. Grogna Regina.

-Bon, puisque t'es déjà agacée, je risque pas de gâcher ta journée. Déclara Emma en posant sa tablette au sol, avant d'attraper le tas de feuille dans la pince. J'ai fini de lire ton manuscrit. Et c'est génialissime, vraiment, j'adore. Faut que tu finisses. J'ai besoin d'avoir la suite, je t'en supplie.

-Emma..Soupira la brune.

-S'il te plaît. Appuya la blonde en se redressant, ses jambes toujours sur celles de la brune. J'ai besoin de savoir la fin de leurs aventures, de savoir si ton personnage principal Anouk décide d'assumer et de briser les règles en sortant avec sa meilleure amie ou si elle continue de sortir avec le prince stupide. Tu dois écrire la fin, je t'en prie.

Regina soupira, passant une main dans ses cheveux, elle n'avait pas parlé ni pensé à son roman depuis des mois, presque deux ans maintenant, alors c'était étrange de se replonger dedans maintenant.

-Et bien j'avais imaginé que Anouk choisi-

-Non. Coupa Emma. Je veux pas que tu me dises à l'avance. Je veux le découvrir quand je le lirais. Argua-t-elle.

-Et si je ne l'écris jamais? Rétorqua Regina.

-Oh s'il te plait, c'est génial ce que tu as écris là, je suis sûre que ça marcherait, mais s'il te plaît écris la suite, je t'en supplie. Continua la blonde, les mains liées devant son visage dans un geste de supplication, affichant des yeux de chien battu.

-Emma, je n'ai pas touché à cette histoire depuis environ trois ans. Soupira la brune.

-Si tu m'aimes tu écris la suite. Provoqua Emma.

-Idiote. C'est du chantage. Je t'aime, mais je ne sais pas si j'écrirais la suite. Grogna Regina.

-Ok. Soupira la blonde un peu déçue. Promets moi de l'envisager, d'y penser alors. Réclama la blonde.

-Je te le jure, j'y penserais. Promit la brune. Personne ne l'a jamais lu, alors je te serais gré de n'en parlé à personne, chérie.

-À qui voudrais tu que j'en parles? Argua Emma.

-Crois tu vraiment que je ne sais pas que toi et mon père vous envoyez des messages? Remarqua Regina.

-Comment tu sais? Rougit la blonde. Son amante arqua un sourcil. C'est vrai, tu sais toujours tout. Gloussa-t-elle. Ton père est génial, il voulait mon numéro pour que je puisse lui donner des nouvelles de toi, car tu ne lui en donnes jamais. Et finalement on parle de livres, de films, de références pour mon mémoire et de pièces de théâtre.

-J'aime que vous vous entendiez. Sourit la brune en venant l'embrasser. En parlant de pièce de théâtre, je te rappelle qu'on en a une ce soir, alors faut qu'on se prépare et qu'on mange.

Emma acquiesça et après un dernier baiser, elles se levèrent pour rentrer dans la maison.

Semaines 34 - Jeudi

Emma glissa sa clé dans la serrure du bureau de sa professeure, et entra dans la pièce, pour venir s'asseoir dans le canapé comme à son habitude. Elle avait reçu un message de Regina, lui confirmant qu'elle viendrait dans quelques minutes. Les cours avaient repris après leur semaine de vacances, et Emma gérait bien son emploi du temps, le fait qu'elle vivait pratiquement chez la brune aidait, elle avait moins de tâches du quotidien à faire. Leur relation était toujours au beau fixe, bien que le sujet du roman inachevé n'avait pas été réabordé, et qu'Emma était sur le point de le faire, ne supportant plus d'attendre. La porte s'ouvrit quelques minutes après qu'elle soit arrivée.

-Tu es là. Sourit la brune en posant ses sacs. J'ai le repas.

-Super! Je meurs de faim. Soupira Emma en fermant son livre. La brune arriva avec deux tupperwares, et s'assit près d'elle. Tu m'as manqué cette nuit. Du coup je peux avoir un bisou? Demanda-t-elle.

Regina gloussa et se pencha pour l'embrasser doucement, avant de lui donner des couverts.

-Et voilà ta salade. Ajouta la brune en lui donnant le tupperware ouvert.

-Super, t'es vraiment la meilleure. Sourit la blonde en embrassant sa joue. Elles commencèrent alors à manger. Et sinon, t'as passé une bonne journée?

-Oui très bien, hâte de rentrer cependant. Tu commences à quelle heure ce soir? Demanda Regina en prenant une bouchée.

-Vingt heure. Répondit Emma. Il y eut un silence et la blonde regarda son amante par dessus ses lunettes. T'as pensé à ton livre alors?

-Emma...Soupira la brune, en levant les yeux au ciel, avant de la regarder.

-Quoi? Ça fait une semaine et quelques. Remarqua la blonde.

-Je ne sais pas, d'accord. Imposa Regina.

-Mais je comprends pas pourquoi tu hésites. Souffla doucement Emma.

-Parce que je me suis lancée dans ce manuscrit sans penser, sur une impulsion, et j'ai écrit, encore et encore, j'ai noté mes idées dans un carnet à la maison. Mais aujourd'hui si je reprenais ce manuscrit, se serait différent, je suis plus adulte, plus mature, j'ai pris du recul, alors je sais pas si se serait très fluide. Expliqua la brune.

-Rien ne t'empêche de modifié ce que tu as fait avant. Remarqua la blonde. Et puis tu ne sauras pas avant d'essayer.

-Tu as raison. Soupira Regina.

-Donc tu vas écrire la suite? S'emballa Emma, les yeux brillants.

-Je ne sais pas, peut-être. Je n'ai pas encore décidé. Répondit la brune. Et tu seras la première et seule au courant quand je déciderais.

-D'accord. Accepta la blonde. Je t'aime choupette.

-Pas à l'université. Ronronna Regina, qui ne voulait pas prendre de risque mais qui se sentait toute tourneboulée par les mots et le surnom.

Emma gloussa en voyant son air et se pencha pour embrasser tout doucement son cou.

Semaines 36 - Samedi

Il était presque trois heure du matin, Emma était lessivée, après la journée de cours et sa nuit au bar, elle n'avait qu'une hâte retrouver les doux draps de son amante -qui était venue la chercher à la fin de son quart de travail- celle ci étant déjà dans le lit. Emma passait la plupart de son temps ici, elle avait des affaires dans la maison de la brune et était à l'aise ici. Quand elle sortit de sa douche, propre, elle ne prit pas la peine de s'habiller et se glissa dans le lit, la chambre plongée dans le noir. Rapidement Regina passa un bras autour de son amante, sur le drap.

-Je vais l'écrire. Murmura la brune, les yeux fermés.

-De quoi? Baya Emma en se dandinant pour se coller contre le corps de son professeur.

-Mon roman. Je vais écrire la fin. Souffla Regina avant de pressé un baiser sur son front.

-Alors ça c'est la meilleure nouvelle de la journée et de la semaine. Sourit la blonde en venant chercher un baiser maladroit dans le noir.

Dans le baiser, Regina glissa une main sous la couverture, pour serrer plus la blonde contre elle. Sa main glissa dans le dos nu puis sur les fesses.

-Aurais tu oublier ton pyjama? Argua-t-elle.

-Non, j'ai décidé de pas le mettre, c'est différent. Marmonna Emma en se serrant plus contre la brune. Laisse moi dormir maintenant. Grogna-t-elle complètement emmêlée à elle.

Regina laissa glisser sa main et serra le postérieur de son amante. Ce geste lui rappela que la blonde avait passé la soirée au bar avec des hommes ivres et entreprenants des fois, comme ceux qu'elle avait pu voir lors de soirée où elle était aller au bar elle aussi.

-À moi. Gronda-t-elle, en serrant bien le corps.

-À qui veux tu que je sois d'autre? Marmonna Emma somnolente sur son torse. T'es la femme de ma vie.

Regina sourit en fermant les yeux, se sentant bien avec la jeune femme contre elle, nue sur la soie de son pyjama.


	9. 8 : New York, Haïti, Tanger.

{ _New York, Haïti, Tanger_ , de Truman Capote}

Semaine 42 - Jeudi

-On vas où alors? Demanda Emma, assise en regardant l'immense aéroport autour d'elle, c'était la première fois qu'elle allait prendre l'avion.

En vacances depuis deux semaines -enfin deux semaines que l'année universitaire était finie mais Emma travaillait toujours au bar jusqu'à la veille au soir- Regina avait décidé de récompenser la blonde avec un voyage. Emma avait eu des notes excellentes et finissait l'année tout en haut du classement de sa classe, étonnant tout ses professeurs à l'exception de Regina qui était extrêmement fière. Malgré le fait qu'elle avait deux mois de vacance avec l'université, elle avait toujours son travail au bar, avec des horaires un peu modifié, elle travaillait aussi en journée. Mais elle avait aussi pu prendre des vacances, c'est à dire les deux semaines de fin juillet, et dès leur premier jour elles étaient parties. Regina lui avait parlé de ce voyage de récompense le jour où elle avait eu sa moyenne de l'année et le bilan fait pas ses professeurs, ça faisait donc une semaine et demi, et elle tenait bon, refusant de dire à la blonde où elles allaient. Alors la veille, avant les heures de travail d'Emma -qui faisait son dernier jour avant congé- elles avaient fait leurs bagages, et ce matin très tôt elles avaient pris un taxi pour l'aéroport.

-Tu verras bien. Sourit Regina, lunettes à monture fine et métallique sur le nez, regardant sa tablette.

-Tu sais que je vais finir par le savoir quand notre avion sera appelé? Argua la blonde.

-Oui, mais tu ne le sauras pas avant. S'amusa la brune sans la regarder.

-Embrasse moi au moins, choupette. Réclama Emma, légèrement boudeuse, en s'appuyant sur l'accoudoir.

Regina releva le regard vers elle et sourit en la voyant avec sa lèvre inférieure mise en avant, ses lunettes noires légèrement tombées sur son nez, ses longs cheveux blonds non coiffés dans tout les sens. Elle se pencha faisant s'effleurer leurs nez.

-Tu es magnifique. Souffla-t-elle en passant le dos de ses doigts sur la joue de son amante. Elle l'embrassa tendrement, avant de se reculer légèrement pour regarder ses yeux verts. Tu réalises que pendant les deux prochaines semaines je vais pouvoir t'embrasser à chaque instant, t'appeler _chérie_ , et t'entendre me nommer _choupette_ tout le temps?

-Ça va être magique. Sourit Emma en venant chercher un autre baiser. Ça fait sept mois qu'on est ensemble. Enfin presque six vu qu'on a eu un petit moment de pas bien. Grimaça-t-elle.

-Ça fait sept mois. On a juste eu un accident de parcours. Assura Regina. Je n'ai pas cessé de t'aimer à ce moment là, je ne suis pas aller voir ailleurs, je n'ai même penser à personne d'autre, tu étais tout ce qui comptait. Murmura-t-elle en caressant sa joue.

-Tu es tout ce qui compte depuis notre rencontre. Murmura la blonde, en attirant son visage au sien pour l'embrasser. Regina Mills, promettez moi que ces vacances seront au soleil et faite de beaucoup de sexe et de tendresse? Réclama-t-elle.

-C'est exactement ce que j'ai prévu. Acquiesça la brune, avec un tendre sourire en caressant la joue de son amante, avant d'entendre un appel pour un vol que la blonde n'écouta pas. On y va, notre vol vient d'être appelé.

-Quoi? Mais j'ai même pas écouté. Se plaignit Emma.

Regina gloussa en se mettant debout attrapant son sac. Elle s'était occupée d'enregistrer leur bagage pour garder secret la destination un peu plus longtemps. Alors une fois de plus, elle se chargea de les guider, avec les deux billets d'avion en main. Elles arrivèrent à la porte d'embarquement, Emma agrippée au bras de son professeur, son sac à dos balançant sur une épaule. La brune tendit les billets à l'hôtesse de l'air, alors qu'Emma levait la tête vers l'écran au dessus de la porte.

-Haïti? Interrogea Emma, avec des yeux écarquillés et pétillants, alors que son amante l'entrainait dans le couloir de l'avion. Tu m'emmènes à Haïti?!

-Ça te va, chérie? Sourit timidement Regina, avec un sourire.

-Oh t'es la plus géniale tes copines! S'exclama la blonde en passant ses bras autour des épaules de sa professeure pour la serrer contre elle, alors qu'elles marchaient. Merci, merci, merci. Répéta-t-elle en embrassant sa joue.

-Donc New York Haiti, ne avons un peu plus de trois heures de vol. Sourit la brune, un bras drapé autour des hanches de son amante.

-Bien, je vais te faire des bisous tout le vol. Gloussa Emma, en tenant sa main alors qu'elles entraient dans l'avion. Alors que Regina riait, elle s'arrêta dès les premiers sièges et fit signe à la blonde de s'installer, alors que celle ci la regardait les yeux écarquillés. En..en première classe?

Regina la poussa pour qu'elle s'asseye côté hublot, débloquant le passage pour les autres passagers quand elle s'assit à ses côtés.

-C'est la première fois que tu prends l'avion, je fais les choses bien. Souffla Regina en regardant le visage émerveillé de la blonde.

-Personne m'a jamais fais des surprises, mais alors des comme ça encore moins. Murmura Emma. Merci choupette.

Regina se pencha pour l'embrasser. Puis elles s'installèrent écoutant les instructions de l'hôtesse de l'air, Emma étant amusée de le voir en vrai alors qu'elle n'avait vu ça que dans les films. Et puis, une fois attachées, l'avion décolla, Emma compressa la main de son amante, le regard dirigé vers l'extérieur, impressionnée.

-Sensation trop bizarre, mais c'est trop bien! Remarqua Emma une fois dans les airs.

Regina lui sourit avant de faire signe à l'une des hôtesse de l'air, qui leur apporta deux coupes de champagne quelques minutes après.

-À nos premières vacances? Proposa Regina.

-À toi qui est fantastique. Sourit Emma en trinquant avec elle, avant qu'elles ne prennent une gorgée. Du champagne en avion, je suis dans un film, j'en suis sûre là. Gloussa-t-elle.

-Tant que la fin du film est un happy ending entre toi et moi, ça me va. S'amusa la brune. Bon, pour Haïti, je nous ai pris une chambre dans un hôtel très sympa, avec un spa, une piscine extérieure et un restaurant. Et on sera littéralement à deux pas de la plage, il suffira de traverser la terrasse et le jardin de l'hôtel, et on aura les pieds dans le sable.

-Ça l'air idyllique dis comme ça. Souffla la blonde.

-Ça va l'être. Promis chérie, ce sont tes premières vraies vacances, nos premières vacances ailleurs, et ça va être un souvenir magnifique pour le reste de notre vie. Promit Regina en caressant la joue de son amante de sa main libre.

Emma se pencha et l'embrassa tendrement, mêlant le goût du champagne à leur baiser. Elles firent tout le trajet en discutant ou lisant, et une fois à Haïti, elles commencèrent par récupérer leurs bagages avant d'aller prendre un taxi pour aller vers leur hôtel. Sur la route, Emma ouvrit la fenêtre, admirant le paysage, tout en emmêlant ses doigts à ceux de Regina sur sa cuisse. Arrivant à l'hôtel, le taxi payé, la brune récupéra les clés et les emmena au cinquième étage. Elles avaient une chambre, avec un grand lit, une armoire, un bureau, élégante et chaleureuse, avec une salle de bain comportant une baignoire. Les bagages posés, elles firent le tour, avant de finalement aller sur le petit balcon qui donnait une belle vue sur la mer.

-C'est magnifique. Souffla Emma. Comment je peux te remercier de faire tout ça pour moi? Demanda-t-elle.

-En étant heureuse et en profitant de tout les moments. Sourit Regina en l'enlaçant. Elles se sourirent et profitèrent d'un long baiser. On descend sur la plage?

-Oui, mais on doit passer par la boutique de l'hôtel, je n'ai pas de maillot de bain. Remarqua la blonde, en se grattant l'arrière de la nuque.

-Viens. Fit la brune en la tirant de la chambre. Elle ouvrit sa valise pour en sortir un paquet. Emma fronça les sourcils. Ouvre. Incita Regina. Son étudiante obéit, toujours sceptique, et découvrit deux pochettes transparent contenant des maillots de bain. Le petit rouge est sexy, très sexy, crois moi. Mais le vert rose et orange, est tout ce qui y a de plus normal, une culotte un peu montante, et un joli haut.

-Tu m'as acheté des maillots? Sourit Emma.

-Et bien il y a trois semaines, on était chez toi, tu es partie travailler et j'ai fouillé un peu dans tes vêtements. j'ai vu que tu n'avais pas de maillots, alors je m'en suis occupée. Raconta la brune en l'enlaçant, se collant contre son côté. J'ai aussi découvert que tu vais tes petits jouets intimes. Murmura-t-elle dans son oreille.

-Oh mon dieu, t'es une fouineuse, je les avais super bien rangés pour pas que tu les trouves. Rougit la blonde.

-Et bien j'ai trouvé, et j'en ai même glissé un dans ma valise. Sourit Regina.

-Vrai? Interrogea Emma en retenant son sourire.

-Vrai. Accepta la brune. Allez change toi qu'on aille à la plage! Décida la brune en sortant un de ses propres maillots.

Semaine 43 - Lundi

Regina était allongée en maillot de bain sur la plage, prenant le soleil, chapeau sur la tête, lunettes de soleil sur le nez, remontée sur ses coudes. Emma sortait de l'eau dans son maillot de bain rouge très sexy, et ses beaux abdominaux, et la brune bavait littéralement en la regardant monter vers elle. La blonde s'arrêta devant elle, proche de leurs serviette et la regarda avec un sourire.

-Bien que sans mes lunettes, je ne vois pas parfaitement, je suis presque sûre que tu me reluques. Argua la blonde en réunissant ses cheveux dans son dos pour les tourner et les essorer.

-Je..Sa voix se coupa quand son regard brun dévia sur les biceps de son amante. Tu es si musclée. Gronda-t-elle, son corps enflammé.

Emma relâcha ses cheveux dans son dos et baissa le regard sur sa professeure. Elle n'était pas aussi musclée, mais elle avait un ventre plat et lisse, de belles fesses rondes, de jolis seins, et des bras légèrement dessinés. Elle hésita une seconde et se pencha, se mettant à califourchon sur les cuisses de Regina qui sursauta au contact de la peau et du maillot mouillé et frais sur sa peau réchauffée par le soleil.

-Choupette, arrête de me reluquer comme ça, j'ai envie de toi maintenant. Ronronna Emma, ses mains appuyées de par et d'autre de la femme, son visage juste au dessus du sien.

-C'est pas ma faute, tu es vraiment très belle. Marmonna Regina, la tête en arrière regardant les yeux verts au dessus d'elle. Je ne te vois jamais faire de sport, comment fais tu?

-Les bras avec les plateaux au bar, ça muscle, et je fais des abdos plusieurs fois par semaine, mais pas devant toi. Je deviens rouge et transpirante, c'est tout sauf sexy. Alors j'attends d'être seule. Expliqua Emma.

-Je veux te voir faire ça. Argua la brune, un ronronnement sortant du fin fond de sa gorge. Promets moi que ta prochaine série d'abdo sera devant moi, chérie.

-Juré. Dès qu'on rentre à la chambre. Souffla la blonde avant de se pencher un peu plus pour l'embrasser.

Emma se laissa tomber sur leur serviette, tout en restant enveloppée autour de Regina qui s'allongea avec elle. Elles passèrent une bonne heure à se prélasser au soleil, avant de ramasser leurs affaires et de rentrer à la chambre. Regina se laissa tomber sur le lit, son visage dans sa main, appuyée sur son coude.

-Abdo? Sourit-elle.

-Toi quand tu as une idée en tête. Gloussa Emma en se préparant.

Elle s'installa, fesses au sol, les bras bien placés, elle se mit à monter et descendre le haut de son corps en respirant, sous le regard de la brune. Regina s'était déplacée bien au bord du lit, la dévorant du regard, en voyant les muscles de son amante se contracter à chaque fois qu'elle se redressait. Après une vingtaine de la part d'Emma, elle avait le visage légèrement rougit, et la brune avait beau se mordre la lèvre, au vingt-deuxième elle ne pu se retenir.

-Dieu tu m'excites. Geignit-elle.

-Aurais tu trempé ton maillot de bain? Se moqua Emma sans s'arrêter.

-Il faudrait que je le porte pour le tremper. Argua Regina.

Et se fut la phrase de trop pour que la blonde puisse continuer. Elle se redressa rapidement, et découvrit son amante, nue sur le lit, s'étant débarrassée de ses vêtements plus tôt. La blonde retira son haut de maillot d'un geste avant de se jeter sur le lit, pour embrasser le corps de sa professeure. Elles étaient là depuis cinq jours et avaient découvert la piscine et la plage, mais si elles devaient compter, elles avaient probablement passé plus de temps au lit.

Semaine 43 - Vendredi

La soirée tombait, le restaurant de l'hôtel était plein, et le couple était attablé dans un coin, près des plantes sur la terrasse, le soleil baissant. Elles allaient bientôt avoir leurs desserts, et pour le moment elles avaient les mains liées sur la table se regardant tendrement.

-Chérie, je me demandais, tu vis dans ton appartement depuis combien de temps? Demanda Regina, alors que son pouce faisait des cercles sur la main de la jeune femme.

-Et bien presque trois ans. Peu de temps après être sortie de prison. Se souvint la blonde. Je dois d'ailleurs bientôt renouveler mon bail. Pourquoi?

-Et bien, une idée que ma mère m'a soufflée pour tout te dire. Commença la brune, les joues rougies, légèrement gênée. Toi et moi passons notre temps ensemble, nous dormons au moins six nuits sur sept chez l'autre. Principalement chez moi. Je me suis dis que tu devais bien t'y sentir.

-Oui, en dehors de mon appart', ta maison est le premier lieu dans lequel je me sens bien. Sourit Emma.

-Et bien, je trouve ça stupide de vivre dans deux endroits quand on est toujours ensemble. Alors peut-être pourrais tu, si tu te sens prête et d'accord, je ne veux rien forcer, mais peut-être pourrais tu ne pas renouveler ton bail et venir vivre chez moi, enfin chez nous. Proposa timidement Regina.

La blonde se tut, laissant tomber sa mâchoire. Elle voulait dire quelque chose, elle voulait dire oui, elle voulait lui dire à quel point elle en avait envie, et à quel point elle avait peur aussi, peur que ça gâche tout, parce qu'elle gâchait toujours tout, et qu'en plus de cela, elle n'avait jamais vraiment vécu avec quelqu'un, toute ces familles d'accueils l'avait abimée sur la vie quotidienne. Elle voulait dire quelque chose.

-Regina..

-Tu peux dire non, je t'aimerais toujours quand même chérie. Rassura la brune.

-C'est pas ça. Refusa la blonde. Le serveur déposa leur dessert, permettant un silence. Avant la prison j'avais pas de lieu de vie, reprit Emma, et donc en dehors de mon appartement et de la prison, les seuls endroits où j'ai vécu c'est les familles d'accueils. C'est donc aussi à ce moment là que j'ai vécu avec quelqu'un d'autre que moi même. Et c'était toujours une catastrophe. C'était horrible. Se souvint-elle en touillant sa glace. Je crois que j'ai peur.

-Emma, je ne suis pas comme ces familles. Moi je t'aime, tu es mon monde, et tout ce que je veux c'est que tu sois heureuse. Rassura Regina en la regardant avec toute la tendresse du monde dans les yeux. Rien ne va s'abimer Emma, parce que rien ne va réellement changer. Il y aura toujours les cours, le secret à l'université, le bar si tu veux continuer, nos soirées ensemble, nos vacances toutes les deux, je cuisinerais, tu mettras la table, on fera les choses ensemble. La seule différence c'est que tu ne seras plus obligé de râler parce que tu n'as pas apporter tout ce dont tu avais besoin chez moi, parce que tout sera déjà là.

-Oui c'est vrai. Réalisa Emma en prenant une cuillerée de glace.

-Alors penses y, ça pourrait être notre foyer, là où on avancerait ensemble. Proposa Regina avec un sourire, tendant le bras, pour remettre une mèche blonde derrière l'oreille de son amante.

Emma sourit timidement, et les deux mangèrent en silence pendant quelques minutes. La blonde faisait tourner le passé récent et le passé lointain dans sa tête, mais aussi les idées pour le futur, essayant de choisir.

-Quand j'avais quinze ans, j'étais dans une famille horrible. Reprit Emma, la voix basse, regardant son dessert. Le père était un voyeur qui laissait trainer ses mains trop de fois. La mère était rarement là et quand elle l'était, elle était en colère et violente des fois. On était quatre gosses, une des fille était presque bien, les deux autres horrible. Bref, un jour je suis partie, je voulais plus être dans cette maison.

-Tu es allé où? Demanda la brune.

-J'avais décidé de retrouver mes parents biologiques depuis un moment, donc quand j'ai fuis j'avais leurs adresse, j'ai pris le bus, traversé deux états et je suis arrivée dans un patelin paumé mais mignon. Je suis allé à l'adresse, j'ai regardé par la fenêtre parce que j'avais la trouille de sonner. Je devais dire quoi? "Salut je suis Emma Swan, la fille que vous avez abandonnée à la naissance y a quinze ans"? Je savais pas comment faire, alors je voulais les voir, pour imaginer ce que ça pourrait être si j'avais une chance de retrouver mes parents. Emma se tut, les larmes au yeux.

-Qu'as tu vu chérie? Interrogea doucement la brune, sans la brusquer.

-Ils étaient là, ma mère est une petit femme brune, mon père un homme grand et blond. Ils sont plutôt beaux et avaient l'air heureux dans leurs salon, assis dans le canapé, collés. Révéla Emma en touillant nerveusement sa glace. Oui, très heureux avec leurs trois enfants. Regina hoqueta à cette fin de phrase. Le plus grand devait avoir neuf ou dix ans, la fille devait avoir un truc comme cinq ou six. Et puis il y avait un bébé de genre un an. La famille parfaite. Ironisa Emma en balayant une larme.

-Tu leur as parler? Questionna Regina.

-Non. Je suis partie en courant. Et j'ai dormi dans la rue en attendant le bus de retour. Répondit la blonde. Je pouvais pas, ils avaient refait leur vie, leur famille, j'aurais été une tâche dans ce tableau familial. J'aurais voulu être un de ces enfants, aimé et chéri dans la maison parfaite, avec les parents amoureux. Je voulais ça, mais eux me voulaient pas. Finit-elle dans un murmure.

-Chérie..Soupira la brune.

-Tu es la première qui veut de moi Regina. Reprit rapidement Emma. Et je t'aime, mais je peux pas te perdre, je m'en remettrais pas de te perdre.

-Je ne peux pas vivre sans toi Emma, tu vas pas me perdre. Assura la brune.

Emma avala sa bouchée de glace, avant de se mordiller la lèvre pour regarder son amante.

-Alors je veux bien emménager avec toi. Accepta-t-elle.

Et le sourire de Regina en cet instant vallait tout l'or du monde.

Semaine 44 - Mardi

-Emma, allez on sort. Supplia la brune.

-Je dois travailler, un peu. Rétorqua Emma, perchée sur le lit, ses carnets et notes étalées avec sa tablette sur le clavier devant elle..

-Emma, c'est les vacances. Soupira Regina en s'asseyant sur le lit sur un morceau vide de tout travail.

La blonde travaillait sur son mémoire. La veille avait été le premier jour de mauvais temps qu'elles avaient eu, alors elles étaient allées profiter du spa en début de journée, mais elles étaient de retour en plein milieu d'après midi, et n'ayant rien à faire, Regina s'était plongé dans un livre tout en caressant le dos de la blonde qui était près d'elle, travaillant sur son mémoire. Seulement le fait de se plonger dedans l'avait de nouveau passionné dans son sujet, et maintenant elle ne voulait plus le quitter.

-Choupette, laisse moi encore une heure. Réclama la blonde en poussant ses lunettes sur son nez, concentrée sur un article spécialisé, son surligneur entre ses dents.

Regina grogna et se dandina sur le lit pour se coller au dos de son amante, la joue posée sur l'omoplate de la jeune femme. Quelques minutes après son téléphone sonna, et elle répondit sans bouger en le plaçant sur son oreille.

-Allo? *...* Bonjour papa, comment vas tu? *...* Oui Haïti est super, mais Emma travaille et ne veut pas sortir, alors elle m'empêche d'en profiter. Argua la plus âgée du couple.

-Tu te plains à ton père vraiment? Soupira la blonde, avant que Regina ne mette le téléphone en haut parleur.

-Elle peut t'entendre papa, vas y. Fit la brune, en tirant la langue à son amante qui leva les yeux au ciel devant tant d'immaturité si rare.

*Emma, cesse donc de travailler et profite de tes derniers jours de vacances à Haïti. Crois moi, j'ai lu le dernier document que tu m'as envoyé de ton mémoire, et tu as déjà fais un travail génial, ne t'inquiète pas. Tu as le droit de profiter des vacances.* Il y eut un silence, pendant lequel Emma regarda l'immense sourire de la brune. *Et si ma fille rentre de vacance frustrée, elle va nous en faire voir de toutes les couleurs, et comme Cora et moi arrivons lundi prochain, il serait bon qu'elle soit détendue. Si elle ne l'est pas, je t'en tiendrais pour responsable.* S'amusa l'homme.

Emma hésita un instant, et ferma sa tablette.

-C'est bon je l'emmène faire un tour et se baigner, son côté immature et enfantin n'est clairement pas mon préféré. Admit-elle.

*Il y lui allait bien quand elle avait dix ans.* Répondit Henry dans un rire.

-Je suis encore là. Grogna Regina.

*Je t'aime ma fille.* Assura l'homme faisant sourire la brune. *Je vous laisse, profitez bien les filles.*

Le téléphone fut raccroché, et Regina se déplaça pour se coller à la jeune femme, plaçant des baisers sur le long de la mâchoire de son amante.

-On sort? Sourit-elle.

-Oui, tu as gagné. Allons faire un tour, profiter du soleil. Soupira Emma. Tu es maléfique, tu le sais n'est ce pas? Grogna-t-elle alors qu'elle recevait toujours des petits baisers, qui devinrent des gloussements.

-Mais je suis ta choupette. Rit doucement Regina.

-Oui, ma choupette. Soupira Emma en la serrant dans ses bras. Donc tes parents viennent la semaine prochaine?

-Oui, ils logeront dans la chambre d'mais, pour une semaine de vacances et toi et moi seront dans notre chambre, ce qui veut dire du sexe moins bruyant et être plus discrets en rentrant le soir du bar. Expliqua la brune avec un léger sourire.

-Je te promets que j'essaierais. Sourit la blonde. Mais ils vont donc découvrir que je t'appelle choupette. Quand on est chez nous, je peux pas m'en empêcher. Argua-t-elle.

-Chez nous. Releva simplement Regina. Ils sauront, je m'en fiche. Tu me rends heureuse, Emma. Murmura-t-elle.

-Toi aussi, c'est la première fois que quelqu'un y arrive vraiment. Souffla Emma.

Touchée, la brune se redressa pour venir capturer tendrement ses lèvres dans un baiser. Emma avait eu tant de chamboulement depuis ces derniers mois, mais les vacances loin de tout, l'emménagement avec celle qu'elle aimait, les vacances avec les parents de celle ci, c'était des étapes importantes, et elle réalisait à quel point le bonheur et l'amour n'avait pas de limite, comme dit dans les livres.


	10. 9 : Désaccords imparfaits.

{ _Désaccords imparfaits_ , de Jonathan Coe}

Semaine 55 - Jeudi

Les cours avaient repris depuis un mois et demi, Emma était de nouveau sous les feuilles, travaillant d'arrache pied sur son mémoire et d'autres cours. Son planning au bar avait changé, son jour de congé n'était plus le mardi mais le jeudi, ce qui l'arrangeait bien, le jeudi était une petite journée de cour pour elle alors elle pouvait utiliser son temps libre pour étudier ou pour Regina. Elle avait ramené toutes ses affaires chez elles en août, elles avaient dû acheter un bureau, la blonde n'en ayant pas, et en ayant besoin, et elle avait insisté pour payer la moitié, même si ça avait déclenché une petite dispute sur l'argent. Regina aurait voulu que la blonde arrête de travailler au bar, elle n'avait plus son appartement à payer, elle n'en avait plus besoin, mais Emma refusait d'être dépendante d'elle, elle continuait de travailler, de gagner son salaire et participait aux courses et aux charges. Tout le mois d'août avait été fait de disputes à cause de l'argent, mais la rentrée avait plus ou moins apaisé tout ça. Regina était toujours son professeur de sociologie et de philosophie, tout en étant la responsable de son cursus. Elle avait toujours la clé de la porte du bureau de Regina, alors elle y passait toute ses pauses, la plupart des midis avec la brune.  
Ce jour ci, Emma venait de sortir de son cour de littérature, il était quatorze heure trente et elle avait enfin fini sa journée. Alors son sac rempli, elle quitta la salle, avant de traverser le bâtiment, de le quitter pour entrer dans celui voisin, et grimper les étages. Devant la porte avec le nom en noir de son amante, elle baissa la poignée, mais se retrouva face à une porte fermée. Elle usa de sa clé, alors qu'elle sortait aussi son téléphone. Une fois la porte refermée derrière elle, elle tapa un message à son professeur.

#Choupette, t'es où?#

Elle alla se laisser tomber dans le canapé, en fixant l'écran. Elle avait inscrit le surnom de son amante pour son contact, suite au vacances avec les parents de celle ci. Ils était arrivés le lundi après midi, le lendemain au matin, Emma était descendue la dernière, ayant travaillé au bar la veille, et en arrivant les trois Mills prenaient le petit déjeuné autour de la table et lui avait sourit. Et puis..

_-Bonjour chérie, bien dormi? Demanda Regina._

_-Oui, mais je suis crevée, la soirée hier était longue. Soupira Emma, en s'asseyant, avant de rebroussé le bout de son nez en reniflant l'air. Chocolat chaud cannelle et pancakes?_

_Regina sourit et alla vers le four sortant l'assiette gardé au chaud, avant de prendre un mug de la boisson pour la ramener à la blonde qui parlait avec ses parents._

_-Et voilà pour toi. Sourit Regina en embrassant les lèvres légèrement ouvertes de son amante, puis de s'asseoir près de son père._

_-Merci, t'es la meilleure choupette. Lâcha la blonde enfournant la moitié d'un pancakes._

_-Choupette! Rit Cora, incapable de se retenir comme à son habitude, elle était certes plus expressive que lors de l'enfance de Regina, mais pas au point de rire sincèrement, elle se contentait de ricanements affectueux ou de légers rires, jamais d'éclat de rire ainsi. Choupette, ma fille est devenu choupette. Répéta-t-elle faisant rire son mari._

_-Maman. Soupira Regina. Papa, ne t'y met pas. Ajouta-t-elle en le voyant rire._

_-Pardon ma choupette. Se moqua l'homme._

_-Seulement Emma, pas toi. Gronda la brune. Et toi, fit-elle vers son amante, tu mériterais que je te retire ton petit déjeuné._

_-Tu avais dis que tu t'en fichais. Rappela Emma, avec un sourire. Et puis où est le problème? T'es ma choupette. Affirma-t-elle._

_Le rire de Cora avait raisonné encore de longue minutes._  
Emma sourit au souvenir, elle n'avait pas pensé un jour vivre ça. C'était une semaine pleine de surprise, elle avait découvert l'affection d'Henry envers elle, lui offrant des légères étreintes qui l'avait fait se raidir au début, peu habitué à ça en dehors de Regina, et puis elle avait apprécié. Et un soir quand les deux cuisinaient, elle et Cora avaient discuté, la blonde s'était ouverte, juste un peu sur son enfance, et Cora avait elle parlé de l'enfance compliquée qu'elle avait fait vivre à sa fille à cause de sa peur d'aimer, même son propre enfant, elle avait mis du temps à comprendre que l'amour ne rendait pas faible. Et le soir au lit, dans les bras de son amante, Emma lui avait dit qu'elle retrouvait des morceaux d'elle en Cora, qu'elle l'aimait beaucoup, et Regina avait serré ses bras plus fort autour d'elle. Bien qu'elle avait du mal à y croire, elle faisait partie d'une famille.

-Je suis là. Emma sursauta à la voix, alors que Regina fermait la porte, avant de poser ses affaires, pour venir s'asseoir dans le canapé, et déposé un baiser volant sur ses lèvres. Tu vas bien?

Emma baissa le regard sur son téléphone, et réalisa que Regina lui avait répondu, elle avait dû beaucoup rêvasser. Elle éteignit son portable et le posa, avant de se coller à la brune, un bras autour d'elle, son visage réfugié dans le cou de son amante.

-Oui. Souffla Emma. Toi?

-Je vais bien. Murmura Regina en l'enlaçant pour caresser sa tête. Tu es sûre que ça va?

-Oui, ne t'inquiète pas. Assura la blonde en se redressant.

Elle lui vola un baiser, et Regina la serra un peu plus, alors qu'elle se laissait aller contre le dossier, dans un moment de pause complet et doux.

Semaine 76 - Dimanche

Regina entra dans la chambre, avec un plateau bien garni et se glissa dans le lit, la nourriture posée près de ses jambes pliées. Elle se pencha sur son amante, et poussa une mèche de cheveux blonds.

-Debout chérie. Murmura-t-elle. Petit déjeuné au lit.

Emma gigota très lentement, se rapprochant, pour se fondre contre la brune, posant sa tête sur la cuisse repliée.

-Bonjour. Marmonna Emma. Ça sent bon. Mélange de chocolat, pancakes, et toi. Le combo parfait. Bredouilla-t-elle en se réveillant.

-Je t'aime. Sourit Regina en caressant sa tête. Bon anniversaire.

-Anniversaire? Interrogea la blonde, en papillonnant des yeux. Nos un an. Réalisa-t-elle avec un immense sourire. Bon anniversaire choupette. Souffla-t-elle en se tournant.

Regina comprit le message et se pencha pour l'embrasser. Après plusieurs baisers, elles s'installèrent confortablement en tailleur pour commencer leur petit déjeuné.

-Demain, avant que tu n'ailles au travail, on va faire les magasin pour Noël? Proposa Regina.

-Oui avech' plaichir. Accepta Emma, la bouche pleine de pancakes. Elle déglutit et regarda la brune. Tes parents seront là cette année, hein?

-Oui, ils ne seront pas à l'étranger cette fois, et ma mère à placer des congés. Ils arrivent mercredi. Informa la brune. Et avec la chance qu'on a, le vingt quatre décembre est jeudi, ton jour de congé, donc on fait le réveillon ensemble. Sourit-elle.

-Oui, c'est la première année que je fais le réveillon de Noël le vrai jour! S'enjoua Emma. En fait c'est la deuxième fois que je fais le réveillon, donc bon.. Sous entendit-elle.

Regina se pencha pour l'embrasser.

-Je peux te poser une question? Demanda-t-elle avant de prendre une gorgée de café.

-Bien sûr, je sais même pas pourquoi tu demandes l'autorisation. Rétorqua la blonde.

-Je me demandais, on a parlé d'enfant une fois. Rappela la brune. J'ai vraiment envie d'avoir un enfant, je sais que tu es jeune, mais quand penses tu que nous pourrions l'envisager?

-Après mon diplôme, peut-être pas tout de suite après, quelques mois voir une année, comme ça je trouve un emploi, et notre dossier pour l'adoption sera plus solide. Proposa Emma.

-Tu y as pensé tant que ça? S'amusa Regina. La blonde rougit en haussant les épaules. Chérie. Sourit la brune en venant embrasser sa joue. Bon, changement de sujet, j'avais quelque chose à t'annoncer.

-Dis moi. Encouragea la blonde.

-J'ai fini mon roman. Et tout imprimé. Déclara Regina.

-Vrai de vrai?! S'exclama Emma, en écarquillant les yeux de bonheur. La brune hocha la tête. Oh mon dieu! Super! J'attends ça depuis des mois!

Regina gloussa et se pencha pour sortir la grande enveloppe en craft épaisse, et lui tendit. Emma essuya ses mains, et l'attrapa sortant le manuscrit, pour se caler contre son amante, et feuilleter les pages pour trouver la partie qu'elle n'avait pas lu. La brune la laissa faire, et se mit à l'aise, attrapant un livre, en caressant la tête de la blonde, profitant de l'instant.

Semaine 82 - Mardi

Février était bien entamé, les cours étaient lourds, la première vague d'examen était passée, et Emma le sentait bien, elle avait beaucoup travaillé pour ça, son amante l'avait aidée à réviser, en tant qu'amie et non professeur. Maintenant elle se concentrait sur son mémoire qu'elle avait bien avancé, et continuait de fournir, tout en assurant toutes ses heures au bar. Elle était toujours assez épuisée, mais le fait de vivre avec Regina lui permettait d'avoir un peu moins de charge à gérer, par conséquent plus de temps pour se reposer et pour profiter de son amante. Entre elles deux, malgré quelques petites disputes par ci par là, le bonheur était au rendez vous, tout dans le secret, personne ne savait pour elles en dehors des parents de la brune ainsi que sa meilleure amie, et elles s'y étaient fait, elles avaient appris à vivre ainsi, et c'était devenu la vie classique, normale, pour elles.  
En ce mardi matin, Emma avait rendez vous avec le professeur Mills, à onze heure, après et avant d'autre étudiants. Cette semaine, les dernières années, avaient tous rendez vous avec elle pour faire un point sur leur mémoire, et organisé des aides pour ceux les plus à la traine et perdus. La blonde ne faisait pas parti de ceux là, elle le savait.

-Emma Swan. Appela la brune en sortant de son bureau, après qu'une petite rousse de la classe d'Emma en soit sortit rapidement, tête baissée.

La blonde se leva avec son sac et suivit son professeur fermant la porte derrière elle.

-Tu lui as fait quoi à Merida, elle avait l'air effrayée? Gloussa la blonde en s'installant sur la chaise face au bureau.

-J'ai juste signalé qu'elle avait un niveau et une avancée de travail faible. Argua Regina en haussant les épaules comme si c'était normal. Elle s'assit à son bureau, et prit ses lunettes pour les remettre sur son nez. Alors, ton mémoire.

-Donc pas de "comment tu vas?" ou de "chérie" ou de bisou. Marmonna Emma, déçue.

-C'est un rendez vous professionnel, Emma. Gloussa la brune, attendrie par sa moue.

-Mais tu connais tout de mon mémoire, tu l'as même regardé hier soir pendant que j'étais au travail. Remarqua la blonde.

-C'est vrai. Reconnu Regina avant de fouiller dans ses papiers. Je t'ai d'ailleurs fait la fiche bilan que je fais à tout les étudiants, avec mes remarques.

Elle lui tendit, et Emma jeta un oeil. Sur toute la feuille il n'y avait qu'un seul point négatif, dont elle était déjà consciente, alors elle afficha un léger sourire, en rangeant le papier.

-Bien, merci madame Mills. Sourit la blonde.

-Emma. Gronda la brune, qui était toujours aussi excitée par cette appellation dans la bouche de son amante. J'ai autre chose à te dire, comme tu m'as fais promettre de tout te dire par rapport à mon roman, je dois de dire que j'ai reçu deux refus de maison d'édition. Expliqua-t-elle en se grattant la nuque, l'air clairement triste.

-Des crétins. Affirma Emma en se levant, laissant son sac en tournant autour du bureau pour passer ses bras autour de la brune qui laissa aller son visage contre l'abdomen de son amante. Tu en avais envoyé à combien?

-Huit. Souffla Regina.

-Et bien voilà, une des six le prendra. Assura la blonde la serrant un peu plus, pour venir embrasser son crâne. Ton roman est génial, tu es géniale, et je suis la plus chanceuse du monde. Et je t'aime. Tout va bien, okay?

-Okay. Accepta la brune, bien contre son ventre. Je t'aime. Ajouta-t-elle en relevant la tête. Et rappelle toi, on fait notre saint Valentin jeudi, juste nous et un beau tête à tête parce que même si tu bosses ce soir t'es ma Valentine.

-Oui, et tu es la mienne. Sourit Emma. Je finis tôt jeudi et toi aussi, on pourra tout préparer ensemble, en plus.

-C'est parfait. J'ai hâte. Souffla la brune.

Emma caressa sa joue et se pencha pour l'embrasser.

-Bon, madame Mills, si vous n'avez plus besoin de moi, je vais vous laisser. S'amusa la blonde.

-D'accord, mais avant, j'ai une réunion ce soir, donc je rentrerais tard, tu seras déjà partie au bar, tu pourras lancer la machine de linge juste avant de partir, je m'en occuperais en rentrant comme ça. Demanda la brune.

-Je le ferais, bonne journée choupette. Fit-elle en lui volant un baiser avant d'aller récupérer son sac. Et encore joyeuse Saint Valentin. Ajouta-t-elle.

Regina la raccompagna à la porte, incapable de laisser tomber ce sourire niais, et la blonde sortit, la laissant appeler une nouvelle étudiante.

Semaine 86 - Dimanche

Il était deux heure du matin, Emma entra dans la maison, posant sa veste et retirant ses bottines, ravie d'être enfin chez elle après une soirée épuisante. Mars était pourtant un mois calme au bar, mais ce soir elle avait été surchargée en salle, et ne sentait plus ses bras. Pieds nus, elle vérifia le salon, mais elle ne vit personne, juste le feu de cheminé, une bouteille de vin vide, un verre, une assiette encore pleine, mais apparement plusieurs fois piqué. Elle s'approcha, et vit les papiers sur le côté. Elle les prit et essaya de lire dans la pénombre de la pièce.

" _Madame Mills,_  
 _nous avons le regret de vous dire que votre manuscrit n'a pas été retenu pour nos publications.._ "

Emma soupira, c'était la septième lettre de refus, et pourtant elle ne cessait de croire que quelqu'un finirait par voir le génie de son amante. Mais si elle elle pensait ça, Regina, elle, était seulement déboussolée, désespérée, et pensait être juste une mauvaise écrivaine. Elle reposa alors la lettre, et alla vers la chambre. Elle entra sans faire de bruit, et vit la forme recroquevillée, sur le côté, de son amante. Elle balança son pantalon et en culotte et débardeur, elle s'allongea dans le lit. Tout doucement, elle vint se coller à la brune, passant un bras autour d'elle. Quand sa main reposa sur le ventre de sa professeure, celle ci attrapa sa main dans la sienne, et la serra.

-Je suis là, choupette. Tout va bien. Promit Emma.

-J'ai..j'ai..Haleta Regina, laissant entendre son désespoir et sa peine dans sa légère ivresse.

-J'ai vu. Coupa la blonde, pour l'aider. J'ai lu la lettre. Il en reste une encore, et des boites d'édition y en a plein, t'as même pas essayé d'envoyer au plus grosse boite du pays, tu devrais t'as rien à perdre. Remarqua-t-elle en embrassant son cou. Et de toute façon, tu es extraordinaire.

-Emma..Soupira la brune, les larmes s'échappant.

-Ne doute jamais de toi, ni de moi, tu es une enseignante exceptionnelle, une femme admirable, une amante super, une amoureuse parfaite, et une écrivaine talentueuse. Je n'ai jamais été aussi amoureuse et ne serait jamais aussi amoureuse de quelqu'un, quoi qu'il arrive. Assura Emma en la serrant.

-J'aurais pas du ouvrir cette foutue lettre sans toi. Marmonna Regina. J'ai descendu tout une bouteille de vin, je suis pathétique.

-Non, tu n'as juste pas vraiment l'habitude des échecs parce que tu réussi toujours tout. Remarqua la blonde.

-Peut-être, oui. Reconnu la brune en se modelant un peu plus contre elle. Tu as bien travaillé?

-C'était long, et fatiguant. J'ai mal partout. Je suis heureuse d'être là. Berça Emma, en la serrant. Quand je suis là, avec toi, tout va bien. Assura-t-elle.

-Oui, maintenant, tout va bien. Acquiesça Regina.

Emma resserra ses bras autour d'elle, et bien à l'aise, les deux femmes s'endormirent ensemble.  
Au matin, la blonde se réveilla la première, et connaissant son amante, s'étant descendue une bouteille de vin entière, elle allait avoir besoin d'un régime anti gueule de bois. Alors elle sortit délicatement du lit, après un baiser sur les cheveux bruns, et alla dans la salle de bain. Ella attrapa deux aspirines, rempli un verre d'eau et alla les poser sur la table de nuit de la brune, avant d'aller en cuisine. Elle se mit à préparer du café, rempli deux verres de jus d'orange tout en préparant du pain perdu et des oeufs brouillés. Alors qu'elle retournait une nouvelle tournée de tranches de pain dans la poêle, elle entendit un grognement.

-Trop de lumière. Marmonna Regina en s'approchant d'elle.

-Bonjour choupette. Sourit Emma. As tu pris les aspirines? La brune hocha la tête, en venant se coller au dos de son étudiante, la tête posée sur son épaule. J'ai presque fini ton petit déjeuné anti gueule de bois.

-Merci chérie. Souffla la brune. Je sais pas ce que je deviendrais sans toi.

-Et bien tu aurais probablement comater sous la couette toute la journée. Gloussa Emma. Mais tu n'aurais surtout pas été triste. Sans moi tu n'aurais pas écris la fin du roman, tu ne l'aurais pas envoyé et tu ne serais pas triste. Donc je répare les dégâts que j'ai fait.

-Tu me pousses à sortir de ma zone de confort, tu me fais faire de nouvelle chose, et je t'en suis reconnaissante. Tu n'as rien à te reproché. Assura Regina. Mais continu de me faire des petits déjeunés magnifiques.

-Avec plaisir ma choupette. Sourit la blonde en tournant la tête pour l'embrasser.

Elle termina le pain perdu, mit tout dans les assiettes avec les oeufs, et entraina la brune autour de la table qu'elle avait dressée. Elles s'assirent en se mettant à manger.

-Que veux tu faire aujourd'hui? Demanda la brune.

-Mon mémoire, et te dorloter. Sourit Emma.

-Ça me paraît bien. Souffla Regina en se penchant vers elle.

La blonde tint son menton entre deux doigts pour partager un long baiser.

Semaine 94 - Jeudi

Emma releva la tête en entendant la porte d'entrée s'ouvrir, et poussa ses lunettes par réflexe, avant de voir son amante arriver dans le salon.

-Bonsoir chérie. Soupira Regina en lâchant ses sacs pour finalement s'effondrer sur le ventre dans le canapé.

-Salut. Marmonna Emma en se remettant à fond dans son mémoire.

-Tu vas bien? Demanda la brune.

-Ouais. Travail. Je relis mon mémoire, je le rends lundi, alors je le vérifie encore, ton père m'a renvoyé sa relecture. Expliqua rapidement la blonde. Et comme ma copine ne le lit pas, je me débrouille.

-Emma, je ne peux pas le lire. Soupira Regina en se redressant sur ses coudes, pour se rapprocher du bord, en venant caresser ses cheveux blonds. Je suis ton professeur, je ne peux pas te privilégié encore plus. Je découvrirais ton mémoire quand tu nous le rendras.

-Je sais. D'ailleurs j'ai trouvé l'imprimeur, il me fait un prix pour étudiante. Sourit Emma. Ta journée? Demanda-t-elle.

-Horrible. Les élèves étaient exécrables, et les professeurs se sont plaint. Se serait bien que tout le monde grandisse. J'ai que toi de bien. Gronda la brune.

-Y a que nous de parfait n'est ce pas? S'amusa la blonde, en la regardant.

Regina rit en acquiesçant de la tête, et vint l'embrasser avant de se rallonger, la laissant travailler. Emma se replongea dans sa relecture. La brune la regarda, se perdant sur la ligne du profil de son amante. Elle l'embrassait tout les jours, dix fois par jour, et pourtant elle était toujours aussi attirée par ses fines lèvres. Même quand elle était agacée après elle pour x ou y raison, elle finissait par la pardonner juste pour pouvoir l'embrasser, et aussi, un peu -beaucoup- parce qu'elle l'aimait. Elles avaient des désaccords, parce que rien n'était jamais vraiment parfait, mais même dans ces situations là elle l'aimait, parce que c'était Emma, et qu'elle était son monde.


	11. 10 : Les crayons de couleurs.

{ _Les crayons de couleurs_ , de Jean-Gabriel Causse}

Semaine 104 - Vendredi

Regina prit une gorgée de plus de son verre, et sourit en voyant son amante réprimander un des hommes ivres qui venait de lui faire des avances plus que graveleuse. Elle soupira et revint derrière le comptoir où la brune était installée.

-Rien à faire Ruby, c'est toi en salle, après. J'en peux plus de me faire peloter ce soir. Gronda Emma en se mettant à préparer des verres.

-Ok, ok, je m'en charge. Assura la brunette, amusée. Mais c'est bien parce que ta copine est là.

-Je..c'est..enfin..Paniqua Emma.

-Ouais, ouais ta professeure, je sais. Je dirais rien, mais je suis pas débile, si vous voulez pas que les gens sachent, vous dévorez pas des yeux. Se moqua Ruby.

Emma grimaça et finit les boissons, attendant que sa collègue partent, la laissant avec la vaisselle.

-Elle a pas tord. Tu me dévores des yeux, c'est dur de te résister d'ailleurs. Provoqua Regina au bar, en prenant une gorgée de vin.

-Tu sais quoi? Chut. Gronda la blonde. Tu devais venir pour fêter le fait que j'ai finis les cours, par pour m'embêter.

-Je t'aime. Sourit la brune.

-C'est ça, c'est ça, rattrape toi. Se moqua Emma.

Regina gloussa, en la regardant nettoyer les verres. Elle passa la fin de soirée ici, avant de ramener la blonde à sa voiture pour rentrer dans leurs maison. À peine la porte fermée, n'ayant pas cours le lendemain, ni le lundi suivant, elles se laissèrent complètement aller, commençant par faire l'amour dans le salon, puis la cuisine quand Emma voulu boire un verre, puis la salle de bain, pour finalement atterrir dans leur lit. L'absence de cours risquaient de laisser un vide dans leur emploi du temps, mais elles avaient trouvé comment remplir les moments sans rien à faire.

Semaine 107 - Mardi

Le soleil brillait, la chaleur n'était pas encore trop lourde en ce jour de mi juillet, et Emma était terriblement angoissée. Elle avait attendu ce jour toute sa vie, elle avait rêvé de ça, surtout depuis qu'elle et Regina s'étaient renseignées et avaient vu qu'étant donné que les relations professeur élève n'était pas interdites, mais désapprouvées, maintenant que la blonde avait fini ses études et son mémoire, elles n'avaient plus à se cacher. Alors elle était là, debout dans la cour de l'université, dans un tailleur jupe blanc, avec une veste fine et large, ses longs cheveux blonds bien lâchés sur ses épaules, et elle était légèrement maquillée, perchée sur des talons. Elle avait piqué l'ensemble dans la garde de robe de son amante qui l'avait aidée à s'apprêter. Cette dernière portait un costume pantalon, léger et flottant, comme toujours sur des talons, et parfaitement apprêtée comme chaque jour où elle mettait le nez dehors.

-Tout va bien se passer Emma. Sourit la brune.

-Je sais pas si j'ai bien fais d'accepter. J'ai passé ces deux dernières années à me cacher des autres pour éviter les critiques, et maintenant je dois faire un discours. Pourquoi tu m'as choisie? Gronda la blonde.

-Je ne suis pas responsable. Lors de notre dernière réunion, nous avons bouclé l'année, et j'ai donc annoncé ma relation avec toi, j'ai par conséquent demandé à ce qu'ils choisissent qui ferait le discours de fin d'étude. Étant donné que tu as été félicité par le directeur de l'université pour ton mémoire, qu'il va être publié et vendu, que tu es dans les meilleures notes de ton cursus, et que tu es dans les dix premiers de la promo complète de l'année, il est normal qu'il t'aie choisi. En plus cela prouve que l'ont peut toujours changé, et qu'une ex prisonnière n'est pas que ça, il faut laisser des secondes chance.

Emma lui sourit doucement, émue, avant de sentir leurs doigts enlacés. Il est vrai que son mémoire avait eu plus de succès encore qu'elle ne l'avait espéré. À tel point qu'elle était un peu gênée, étant donné qu'elle allait être publiée alors que son amante avait eu encore quelques refus pour son roman.

-Je vais devoir y aller. Soupira Emma, essayant de gagner en contenance.

-Allez met ta robe de diplômée. Encouragea la brune en lui ouvrant la robe bleu qu'elle tenait sur son bras. La blonde l'a mis, avant de poser son chapeau avec le pompon sur sa tête. Tu es belle, tu es intelligente, tu es la meilleure. Et je t'aime. Rassura-t-elle.

-Moi aussi. Sourit timidement la blonde en serrant sa main. Elle s'apprêta à se tourner, avant de regarder une dernière fois la brune. Un dernier truc. Comme tu m'énervais à ne pas envoyer ton roman aux plus importantes maisons d'éditions du pays, j'ai piqué ton manuscrit, et je l'ai envoyé au quatre plus importante avant hier. À tout à l'heure. Finit-elle rapidement en s'échappant pour se mêler aux autres étudiants.

Regina resta plantée là une seconde, incapable de réagir. Elle n'arrivait pas à croire qu'Emma avait osé. Bien que ça lui ressemblait de faire ce genre de chose, mais elle avait du mal à réaliser, elle avait envie de la disputer et de la remercier en même temps. Mais à quoi ça servirait de se mettre en colère? Les manuscrits étaient partis, et rien ne pouvait changer ça. Après tout la blonde avait juste pensé à lui faire plaisir, parce qu'elle croyait en elle. Alors la laissant aller au milieu de la flopée d'étudiants, elle alla prendre sa place au premier rang, tout les professeurs étant alignés là. Quelques minutes après tout le public était là, et le directeur de l'université pris la parole, et puis commença le défilé des étudiants, qui récupéraient leurs diplômes un par un. Regina patienta, son amante était à la fin, avec _Swan_ , et clairement elle n'était là que pour elle, elle se fichait des autres. Alors après une longue attente, finalement la blonde arriva sur l'estrade, léger sourire au lèvre, récupéra son diplôme, et poussa son pompon de l'autre côté de son chapeau, comme le voulait la tradition. Regina captura ses instants en photo, en lui souriant, ignorant ses collègues qui la regardait du coin de l'oeil, les jugeant. La vérité c'est que deux choses les gênaient. La première elle sortait avec une étudiante au passé extrêmement compliqué, mais ne pouvait pas grand chose contre ça. La seconde, ils venaient de découvrir qu'elle aimait les femmes, alors ses collègues masculins étaient ou frustrés ou dégoutés, parce que plusieurs étaient des coincés, qui n'acceptaient pas la différence. Quand à ses collègues femmes, elles étaient toutes du genre fermées et n'acceptaient pas le fait que une professeure responsable d'un cursus sorte autant des clous. Mais l'avantage était quand même qu'elle avait bien moins le droit à des numéros de drague déplacés. Heureusement elles avaient quand même quelques collègues qui l'acceptaient et ne faisaient pas de différence. Le défilé des nouveaux diplômés se termina, et le directeur refit face au public.

-Bien, et pour terminer cette cérémonie, comme le veut la tradition, l'une des meilleures étudiante va prendre la parole. Elle est plus âgé que ses camarades, et la preuve que l'on peut toujours revenir sur le bon chemin, suite à des années compliquées, elle a prouvé par des notes exemplaires qu'elle pouvait changer et qu'elle était bien plus qu'une jeune fille à problème. Elle a présenté un mémoire sur un sujet ancré dans le présent et l'actualité, sur la question de la sexualité et du genre dans notre société, vu au travers de la culture, un mémoire exceptionnel, très abouti et qui sera bientôt publié. Présenta la directeur. Voici Emma Swan! Finit-il en se reculant.

La blonde s'approcha timidement sous les applaudissements, et prit place derrière le micro.

-Bonjour. Commença-t-elle avant de chercher le regard de son amante qui lui sourit pour la soutenir. Je n'ai plus besoin de me présenté, cela va raccourcir mon discours. S'amusa-t-elle faisant rire les gens. Ayant fait ma première année d'étude à distance, je n'ai passé que deux ans ici. Ces deux années, ont été les meilleures et les pires, les plus attendues et les plus redoutées. J'ai toujours voulu apprendre et étudier ces matières, alors quand mon admission est arrivée ça a été un véritable bonheur. Mais il y avait aussi cette peur tenace dans mon ventre. Elle fit une pause, fixant ses mains avant de se lancer. Je n'ai pas de famille, pas de parents, je suis une gamine des foyers. Une gamine qui a fui, vécu à la rue, et fait des conneries. Ces dernières m'ont menées en prison, pour vol. Mais j'ai compris que la liberté que je cherchais depuis toujours n'était pas dans la fuite, elle était ici. Je voulais être libre de ne dépendre de personne, libre de choisir qui j'étais, alors j'ai choisi une deuxième chance en sortant de prison. Je me suis battue pour arrivée ici, et ce n'est certainement pas grâce à mes camarades qui ont passé leur temps à me rappeler mes erreurs. Mais la chose à savoir c'est qu'on oublie pas ses erreurs, jamais, surtout quand elles sont aussi importantes. Mais j'ai choisi de me lever chaque jour pour une journée de cour et une soirée de travail, parce que je voulais prouver que mes erreurs de gamine ne définissaient pas qui j'étais. Et si je me tiens ici aujourd'hui, avec un mémoire qui me tiens à coeur et que j'ai réussi à mener au bout et avec succès, c'est que j'ai réussi à être plus que la gamine des foyer qui a fini en prison. Aujourd'hui je me suis offert la liberté d'être qui je veux être. Termina-t-elle. Les applaudissements retentirent, et elle fit un pas en arrière, avant de revenir précipitamment vers le micro. Je voudrais juste remercier la seule femme qui a cru en moi dès le premier jour, qui ne m'a pas jugée et qui m'a laissée ma chance. Elle se reconnaitra, merci. Souffla-t-elle avant de reculer pour de bon.

Elle descendit de l'estrade quand le directeur, les laissa libre, et voulu rejoindre Regina. Seulement tout les étudiants retrouvaient leur proches, et elle ne vit qu'un nuage de gens, alors qu'elle était sur le côté. Et puis des bras l'enlacèrent, la faisant sursauter.

-Félicitation, chérie. Souffla la voix rauque dans son oreille.

-Merci. Sourit Emma dans ses bras. Tu t'es reconnue?

-Bien sur. Je sais qui t'aime. Remarqua Regina en embrassant sa joue. Et donc, tu as envoyé mon manuscrit?

-Tu m'en veux? Demanda la blonde dans une grimace, en se tournant dans ses bras.

-Non, un peu au début, mais non. Tu as fais ce que je n'avais pas le courage de faire. Marmonna la brune, en déposant un baiser sur ses lèvres. Tu ne travailles pas ce soir, rassure moi? Enchaina-t-elle rapidement.

-Non, bien sur que non. Répondit Emma.

-Vas tu à une soirée? Interrogea Regina, avant de voir le sourcil arqué de son amante. Question bête, c'est ça?

-Très bête. Argua la blonde. Je ne fais rien ce soir, en tout cas pour le moment. Et toi?

-Soirée de professeurs. Je suis invitée, et je peux amener la personne de mon choix. Confia la brune. Ma personne, c'est toi.

-Avec tes collègues? S'étonna Emma. Tu veux dire ceux qui me craignent ou me jugent, ou qui maintenant désapprouvent notre relation?

-J'en ai rien à faire, certains t'admirent pour ton parcours, t'apprécient, et ne jugent pas qui nous sommes. On y va, on boit un verre, j'échange deux trois mots et après je t'emmène boire un verre en tête à tête, okay? Proposa Regina.

-J'aurais des bisous et beaucoup de sexe en récompense? S'amusa la blonde, contre ses lèvres, ses bras autour de son cou.

-Même si tu venais pas tu aurais tout ça, parce que j'en meurs d'envie. Souffla la brune.

-Je serais là. Promit Emma. Mais avant, je voudrais qu'on aille dans ton bureau, j'ai quelque chose à te dire.

-Dans mon bureau? Interrogea Regina, surprise.

La blonde hocha la tête, et elle ne chercha pas plus loin. Elles quittèrent la cérémonie, allant vers le bâtiment des bureaux, montant à l'étage de celui de Regina qui ouvrit sa porte, les faisant entrer. Porte fermée, seules, la brune se tourna vers son amante.

-Alors chérie, que veux tu? Demanda-t-elle.

Emma sourit et s'approcha d'elle, la faisant reculer pour la coincer entre elle et le bureau. Elle se plaça entre les jambes de Regina, une main de par et d'autre d'elle, posée sur le bureau, leurs visages très proches.

-Je veux te faire l'amour. Ronronna dangereusement la blonde, sourire en coin, en faisant s'effleurer leurs nez.

-Qu..quoi? Bégaya la brune, dont le rythme cardiaque c'était emballé, contrairement à sa respiration.

-Ça fait deux ans que j'ai envie de ça. Souffla Emma en faisant s'effleurer leurs lèvres. Je ne suis plus ton élève. T'es à moi. Et je veux te faire l'amour sur ton bureau. Argua-t-elle.

Regina fixa les yeux verts une seconde, avant de littéralement bondir sur son amante, pour l'embrasser fougueusement. Emma la souleva, posant les fesses de la femme sur le bureau, avant de baisser son pantalon. Elle fit descendre ses lèvres dans le décolleté de son amante, avant d'embrasser sa culotte, puis de la retirer. La brune s'effondra sur le bureau, en arrière, et Emma en profita pour s'installer entre ses jambes, sa bouche sur elle, une main rapidement passé sous la chemise pour caresser sa poitrine. Regina se mit rapidement à haleter, se cambrant sur le bureau, une main enfoncée dans les boucles blondes entre ses jambes, et puis après de nombreuses minutes, Regina s'effondra dans un orgasme impressionnant. La blonde embrassa ses cuisses, puis remonta le long de son corps pour capturer ses lèvres.

-Oh mon dieu Emma..Soupira la brune.

-J'avais envie de ça depuis si longtemps. Gloussa la blonde. Maintenant retournons voir tes amis là, qu'on en finisse rapidement et aille à la maison.

Elles s'embrassèrent plusieurs fois, puis Regina se redressa, pour se rhabiller, pour aller finalement rejoindre ses collègues. La soirée avait lieu chez l'une des professeurs, qui avait une maison juste à côté de l'université. Emma ne quitta pas la brune de la soirée, se sentant assez mal à l'aise avec tout le monde. Mais malgré ses efforts pour sourire et parler, elle ne se sentait pas à sa place, ses professeurs la regardaient étrangement, lui adressant à peine la parole. Et puis Regina remarqua autant son malaise que celui qu'il y avait dès qu'elle adressait la parole à quelqu'un. Même les professeurs qui acceptaient leur relation étaient mal à l'aise, parce qu'Emma restait leur étudiante. Alors après deux longues heures, Regina posa sa coupe, salua tout le monde, et entraina Emma.

-Je suis désolée. Soupira Regina quand elles s'installèrent dans la voiture.

-Pourquoi? Demanda la blonde, en s'attachant.

-Parce que j'aurais jamais dû t'y emmener, ni y aller au fond. Marmonna la brune en prenant la route. Je n'aime déjà pas beaucoup ces soirées entre collègues, mais juste après avoir révélé notre relation c'était stupide. Et puis c'était ta soirée, j'aurais du t'emmener boire un verre de suite.

-C'est pas grave, c'est bien tant qu'on est ensemble. Sourit Emma en venant caresser sa nuque. Tu veux pas aller au restaurant? On pourrait boire un verre, et manger un bout.

Regina accepta, et une dizaine de minutes plus tard, elle se garait dans une rue. Mains liées, les deux femmes partirent dans les rues, ne passant pas inaperçues dans leurs tenues très apprêtées. Finalement elles entrèrent dans un restaurant simple mais chaleureux. Elles s'assirent à une petit table dans un angle, et Regina commanda une bouteille de champagne, ainsi qu'une _planche à partager_ , c'est à dire plusieurs petites portions de différents choses. Elles se retrouvèrent face à face, et champagne en main, elles se sourirent.

-À toi chérie, qui m'a éblouie, qui a bouleversé ma vie, et qui a pu prouver au monde que tu étais extraordinaire. Sourit Regina en présentant sa coupe.

Emma lui sourit en faisant se percuter légèrement les coupes pleines avant de prendre une gorgée. Quelques minutes après la planche à partager fut posée au centre de la table, et elle purent se mettre à grignoter.

-Bon, je crois qu'il est tant que je te fasse mon annonce. Lança finalement la blonde.

-Une annonce? Demanda Regina surprise.

-Oui, si je ne travaille pas ce soir, ce n'est parce que j'ai pris un jour de congé. Commença Emma avec un sourire. En vérité, j'ai démissionné la semaine dernière, je ne travaille plus au bar.

-Vraiment? Interrogea la brune, les yeux écarquillés n'en revenant pas.

-En vivant avec toi, j'ai pu économisé, j'ai donc assez pour ne pas travailler de l'été, et même plus et je vais trouver un travail grâce à mon diplôme, quelque chose dans l'écriture ou la socio. Sourit la blonde.

-Oh mon dieu! C'est génial. On va pouvoir partir en vacances, avoir toutes nos soirées, je vais pouvoir te faire des surprises le soir, on va pouvoir regarder des séries sans se préoccuper de l'heure. Oh ça va être génial! S'emballa Regina.

-Je pensais pas te faire autant plaisir. Gloussa Emma en se penchant sur la table.

Regina fit de même et posa ses lèvres sur les siennes. La blonde avait l'impression que sa vit toute grise avant pétillait maintenant de centaines de couleurs. Et Regina était le crayon de couleur de sa vie, elle illuminait chaque instant.

Semaine 112 - Samedi

Les vacances étaient bien entamées, les deux avaient profité chez elles d'abord, puis quelques jours au bord de la mer, et finalement elles étaient venues passé du temps chez les parents de Regina qui les avaient invitées. La blonde découvrait ce que c'était les vraies vacances, elle n'avait pas eu ça depuis la prison, et même avant ce n'était pas très beau. Quand elle se réveilla ce matin là, nue dans les draps, légèrement endolorie par ses ébats de la veille avec son amante, elle tendit la main pour trouver cette dernière. Mais le vide du lit la frustra, elle ouvrit les yeux, et regarda la chambre dans les tons gris et rouge. Mais personne. Elle était seule dans la chambre d'adolescente de Regina, cette dernière était ailleurs. Elle soupira, se redressa dans le lit, et attrapa son teeshirt et son short pour les enfiler. Elle quitta la chambre, traversa l'étage et descendit l'escalier pour se rendre à la cuisine, mais la trouva vide, tout comme la salle à manger. Puis finalement elle entendit le rire chaud de son amante venant de l'extérieur, et traversa la cuisine pour sortir par la baie vitrée. La table du jardin était recouverte, Henry s'étant encore emballé pour le petit déjeuné.

-Chérie, enfin. Sourit Regina en la voyant.

-Bonjour tout le monde. Vous êtes levés depuis longtemps? Demanda la blonde en s'approchant de la table.

-Une bonne heure pour nous, une vingtaine de minutes pour notre fille. Sourit Cora avec sa tasse de café en main.

-Vous auriez du me réveiller. Argua Emma en piquant une fraise sur la table.

-Je pouvais pas m'y résoudre. Sourit Regina en tendant les bras, attirant son amante sur ses jambes. Tu es trop mignonne quand tu dors.

Emma sourit et se pencha pour l'embrasser tendrement, avant d'attraper un verre de jus d'orange.

-Merci pour tout ça Henry, c'est génial, j'adore. Sourit Emma. Je pourrais m'y habitué. Rit-elle.

-J'adore préparer les petits déjeuners, je ferais un super grand père! Assura l'homme.

Sa réflexion fit se tendre Cora et Regina, qui avaient discuté de tout ça, et qui étaient donc toutes deux au courant que la blonde voulait attendre.

-J'en suis sûre! Notre enfant vous adorera. Gloussa Emma en attrapant un pancakes de plus.

-Notre enfant? Releva Regina.

-Oui, et alors? Questionna la blonde, toujours sur ses jambes. On a bien dit qu'on aurait un enfant non?

-Oui. Sourit la brune. Oui, mais pour l'instant tu es toute à moi. S'amusa-t-elle en la serrant.

-On est là. Rappela Cora. On en a largement assez entendu hier.

-Vous..vous..vous..? Bégaya la blonde, rougissant, cessant de manger.

-Ma fille n'est pas discrète. Rit la femme, faisant rougir de plus bel les deux femmes.

-Cora, s'il te plaît. Soupira Henry, avec un léger sourire.

-On va peut-être partir pour les vacances à l'étranger, plus tôt que prévu. Marmonna Regina.

La blonde sur ses jambes hocha la tête avant d'enfourner un pancakes pour essayer d'oublier les dernières minutes, avant de se tourner vers son amante.

-On part où alors cette année? Demanda Emma.

-Rio, la ville des couleurs et de la fête. Sourit la brune.

-Sérieux?! S'exclama la blonde.

-Oui, cadeau de diplôme pour ma chérie. Assura Regina avec un sourire.

-Oh merci choupette.. Murmura Emma en enlaçant son cou pour l'embrasser.

-Choupette. Rit Cora, dans sa tasse. Je m'y ferais jamais. S'amusa-t-elle faisant rire les trois autres.

Six jours plus tard, elles s'envolaient pour Rio, pour profiter ensemble des vacances, encore un peu plus.


	12. Épilogue : Je dirais malgré tout que cette vie fut belle.

{ _Je dirais malgré tout que cette vie fut belle_ , de Jean d'Ormesson}

Semaine 153 - Mardi

Emma soupira en entrant dans la maison, retirant son blazer, ses bottines, elle souffla et s'étira sortant son top blanc de son jean taille haute. Elle était épuisée par sa journée, et n'avait qu'une hâte se blottir devant la télé. Quand elle arriva dans le salon, Regina était là, assise dans un plaid, un verre à la main, un livre dans l'autre.

-Bonsoir choupette. Soupira la blonde en s'approchant.

-Emma. Sourit la brune avant de regarder l'heure. Huit heure. Tu rentres de plus en plus tard. Constata-t-elle en posant son livre de côté.

-Je devais finir une critique. Expliqua Emma, en se laissant tomber contre elle, l'embrassant rapidement, pour finalement poser sa tête contre son épaule. Je suis lessivée.

Elle travaillait depuis quelques semaines maintenant comme écrivaine, sociologue et critique littéraire pour un journal spécialisé, autant pour la version informatique que pour la version mensuelle papier.

-Le repas cuit. Informa la brune. J'ai fais des lasagnes. Ajouta-t-elle en caressant la tête de la jeune femme de sa main libre.

-Sérieux? Trop bien. Gémit de contentement la blonde. Je peux t'aimer plus?

-Crois tu vraiment que je pourrais te dire non? Argua Regina, dans un léger rire.

-C'est vrai que je te prendrais pour une folle si tu disais non. Rit Emma en venant l'embrasser. T'as passé une bonne journée toi? Demanda-t-elle en s'installant bien, le dos collé à la cuisse relevée de son amante, pour lui faire presque face.

-Oui. Mais ça me manque toujours autant de ne pas t'avoir dans ma classe, ou de ne pas te voir entrer dans mon bureau le midi, ou de te trouver dans mon canapé. Marmonna la brune, en passant le bout de ses doigts sur sa joue.

-J'espère que tu ne vas pas donné ta clé à une autre élève désespérée. Grogna la blonde.

-Em', si je devais aider une autre étudiante en difficulté ça ne voudrait pas dire que je ne t'aime plus ou moins, ni que je te remplace, se serait juste de l'aide. Rassura la brune.

-Ouais enfin regarde où ça t'a menée la dernière fois que tu as aidé une étudiante. Argua Emma en les montrant tout les deux d'un geste vague de la main.

-Emma, chérie, je t'aime, j'irais pas voir ailleurs, c'est juste toi. Assura Regina.

-Y a intérêt. Marmonna la blonde en venant l'embrasser. Épisode de série?

La brune hocha la tête, et les deux femmes lancèrent leur série, emmitouflées dans un plaid, la main de Regina retrouvant les mèches blondes. Elles se détendirent rapidement, ensemble. Depuis qu'Emma avait son poste, elle était souvent plus tendue et plus fatiguée, c'était la première fois de sa vie qu'elle avait un poste important, qu'elle aimait, et qu'elle avait décroché grâce à son diplôme et elle seule. Si elle avait eu son travail au bar c'était grâce à son contrôleur judiciaire, alors ce travail actuel était important, parce qu'elle était fière d'avoir réussi à décroché le poste, qu'elle s'y plaisait, et aimait ce qu'elle faisait. Elle avait si envie de réussir qu'elle en était tendue, et Regina le savait, alors elle faisait son possible pour la détendre. En lui préparant ses plats préférés, en la câlinant et en lui rappelant tout les matins qu'elle était la plus forte et la meilleure.  
Leur épisode terminé, elles se rendirent dans la cuisine, préparant assiette et verre, pour revenir dans le salon, lançant un autre épisode en mangeant. Quand finalement elles finirent le repas, l'épisode tournant toujours, Emma vit la pile de courrier sur la table et l'attrapa. Elle commença par balancer sur le côté toutes les publicités et lettres sans importance, puis fit une pile au nom de Regina et une à son nom, jusqu'à ce qu'elle s'arrête devant une lettre.

-Regina, t'as regardé le courrier? Demanda-t-elle, les yeux perdu sur la lettre.

-Non, je n'avais pas l'énergie en rentrant. Marmonna Regina, les yeux perdu sur la série qui tournait. Pourquoi?

-Une lettre d'une maison d'édition, une des principale du pays. Celle qui n'avait jamais répondu. Informa Emma.

La brune attrapa rapidement la télécommande et fit pause. Sur les quatre demandes de publication envoyées par Emma, trois étaient revenues sous forme de refus, et la dernière n'avait jamais répondu, jusqu'à aujourd'hui. Regina avait finit par perdre espoir, elle avait abandonné l'idée de publier son roman, la blonde continuait à y croire, elle avait même recontacté des éditeurs, mais rien. Alors cette lettre était leur dernier espoir.

-Vas y ouvre la. Incita Regina, en se tournant légèrement pour faire face à son amante.

-Tu ne veux pas le faire? Demanda la blonde.

-Non. Fais le s'il te plaît. Appuya la brune, tordant ses mains ensemble, angoissée.

Emma souffla un coup et déchira l'ouverture de la lettre, sortant le papier à l'intérieur. Elle le déplia et lu les premières lignes en silence, avec la brune complètement angoissée devant elle. Soudain ses yeux s'écarquillèrent.

-Oh mon dieu! S'emballa-t-elle.

-Quoi? Quoi? Paniqua la brune.

-Madame Mills, commença Emma, nous avons prit connaissance de votre manuscrit et serions intéressé pour le publier. Nous voudrions donc vous rencontrer, au plus vite pour parler de la publication.

-Oh mon dieu! S'écria Regina, plaquant ses mains sur son visage.

-T'as réussi! Sourit grandement la blonde en posant la lettre pour la tirer contre elle, ses mains sur les joues de son amante qui pleurait légèrement. Je suis fière de toi choupette.

-J'en reviens pas. Soupira la brune en souriant au travers des larmes.

-Faut que tu appelles tes parents pour leurs dire. Ils vont être super fiers. Proposa Emma, en lui donnant son téléphone.

Regina commença par lui offrir un long baiser, légèrement salé par les larmes, avant de prendre son téléphone, en restant lovée dans les bras de son amante elle composa le numéro de ses parents, en les mettant sur haut-parleur.

*Allo? Emma?* Répondit Cora.

*Maman, c'est Regina, Em' est avec moi.*Signala la brune.

*Bonsoir, chérie, comment allez vous?* Demanda sa mère.

*Bien, très bien. Est ce que papa est avec toi?* Fit Regina, sans perdre son sourire.

*Je vais le chercher.* Elles entendirent Cora se déplacer, appelant son mari, et la brune en profita pour embrasser de nouveau Emma. *Nous sommes là.* Fit sa mère. *Bonsoir les filles!* Ajouta Henry.

*Bonsoir papa. Désolé d'appeler si tard, mais j'ai une nouvelle.* Commença la brune. *Emma vient d'ouvrir le courrier et j'ai reçu une lettre de la dernière maison d'édition que nous avions contactée. Et ils veulent me rencontrer pour parler de la publication! Mon roman va être publié!*

*Oh ma fille, on est si fiers de toi! Félicitations!* S'exclamèrent ses parents réellement heureux pour elle.

Ils discutèrent encore un moment, avant que la brune ne raccroche sans perdre son sourire, et ne saute sur son amante, pour l'embrasser en la déshabillant.

Semaine 199 - Lundi

Emma serrait la main de la brune dans la sienne, terrorisée par la réponse à venir, et de sa seconde main, son index était lié à celui de l'enfant de sept ans à ses côtés, qui était presque aussi angoissée qu'elle. Le tribunal n'était pas une bonne expérience, quelque soit l'âge, mais quand on était enfant et en plus au centre même de l'affaire en cour, l'angoisse était très élevée. La blonde tourna la tête vers elle, leurs petite Eva. Six mois auparavant Regina et elle étaient allé se balader au parc, avant de voir l'enfant pleurant au sol, le genou écorché, et elles s'étaient précipitées pour aller la voir.

_-Eh petite, ça va aller, faut juste laver un peu et ça fera plus mal. Assura Regina en caressant les cheveux bruns et bouclés longs et en bataille._

_-Ça pique. Bredouilla l'enfant._

_-Ouais je sais, mais je te promets que ça va passer. Souffla la blonde._

_-Ils sont où tes parents qu'on te ramène? Demanda Regina, en balayant les joues de l'enfant._

_-Je..J'en ai pas. Je suis avec les gens du foyer, mais je les retrouve pas. Bredouilla la petite, en baissant la tête. Vous voulez pas rester un peu avec moi?_

_-Si bien sur. Accepta la blonde. Je suis Emma. Tu t'appelles comment toi?_

_-Eva. Marmonna la petite._

_-C'est super joli. Sourit la brune. Moi c'est Regina._

Et les deux femmes s'étaient assises avec elle, Regina avait sortit un mouchoir de son sac pour essuyer le genou de l'enfant, et la blonde lui avait dit qu'elle avait été dans les foyers elle aussi, et ce simple fait avait rassuré l'enfant. Elles avaient fini par ramener l'enfant chez elles, n'ayant pas retrouvé le groupe du foyer. Eva avait dévoré le repas de lasagne avant de s'endormir dans la chambre d'amis, Emma près d'elle. Puis le couple avait passé une partie de la soirée à appeler les foyers de la ville demandant si ils avaient une petite Eva chez eux. Après de nombreux appels, elles avaient trouvé le foyer qui avait décidé de passer le lendemain à l'aube. Et puis quand elles avaient su ça, Emma s'était tournée vers sa compagne.

_-Je veux pas. Lança la blonde._

_-Pardon? Interrogea Regina._

_-Je peux pas la laisser partir. Elle est moi à sept ans, et je refuse qu'elle parte. C'est stupide, je sais que ça fait genre cinq heures qu'elle est avec nous, mais je l'aime et je veux pas qu'elle parte. Argua sérieusement Emma._

_-Tu..tu..Bégaya la brune, étonnée. Tu te sens prête à adopter?_

_-Maintenant oui. Eva est géniale. J'ai parlé avec elle avant qu'elle s'endorme, et c'est l'enfer les foyers, comme quand j'y étais. S'il te plaît, tu craques pour elle, je le vois bien tu la dorlotes, alors la laisse pas partir. Supplia la blonde._

Regina l'avait embrassée avant d'attraper le téléphone pour contacter son avocat en urgence. Le lendemain, après avoir demandé l'avis d'Eva qui voulait rester, la responsable du foyer était arrivée quand l'avocat de la brune était déjà là, et celui ci avait fait un travail parfait car elles avaient obtenu de garder Eva jusqu'à une audience pour en avoir la garde définitive. Et elles y étaient enfin, après six mois d'attente, elles y étaient enfin. Mais elles avaient peur. Parce qu'en six mois Eva était devenue leur petit ange. Elle était adorable, intelligente, elle avait presque appris à dompter ses boucles brunes grâce à Emma qui avait les même cheveux fous, elle souriait et s'ouvrait chaque jour plus, elle était sérieuse à l'école, en deuxième année d'école élémentaire, et elle aimait lire et dessiner, un plaisir complet pour le couple qui l'aimait comme leur fille. Alors si elles venaient à en perdre la garde, elles n'allaient pas s'en remettre facilement.

-Bien, commença le juge, le dossier a été entendu, et après une courte réflexion, il nous a paru évident que l'enfant à trouver un équilibre dans un foyer sain, il me parait normal de vous accorder la garde définitive. Jugement rendu. Décida-t-elle en tapant avec son marteau, avant de se lever.

Le couple lâcha un profond soupir.

-Ça veut dire que je reste avec vous? Demanda Eva près de la blonde.

-Oui mon ange, tu restes avec nous. Sourit grandement Regina, les yeux brillants de larmes.

La réaction d'Eva fut instantanée, elle sauta sur les deux femmes. La blonde la ramena sur ses genoux, la laissant les enlacer toutes les deux, en lui rendant l'étreinte. Elles finirent par se lever ensemble, pour quitter le tribunal, allant dans un joli restaurant à proximité. Elles commandèrent un gouter, fait de milk-shake au chocolat pour les deux plus jeunes et d'un café pour la brune, avec des gâteaux. Alors que l'enfant aspirait dans sa paille, le couple sourit ravi, et s'embrassa.

-Gina, Em', vous allez m'adopter? Demanda la petite.

Les deux femmes se tournèrent vers elle, surprise.

-Tu..tu voudrais? Interrogea Regina.

-Oui, vous êtes mes mamans, et puis..Eva hésita, baissant les yeux, alors que ses jambes balançaient sous la table. J'ai déjà eu des parents d'accueil, ils avaient ma garde comme vous. Mais ils finissaient pas plus vouloir de moi. Alors si vous m'adopter, je serais toujours avec vous, je serais votre fille.

-Eva, tu es notre fille. Assura Emma. Qu'on t'adopte ou non, tu es notre fille, et on ne te renverra jamais. Promit-elle, la brune acquiesçant à côté. Mais je pense que oui, on peut t'adopter si tu veux.

-Oui je veux. Sourit Eva. Et je peux vous appeler mamans? Enfin peut-être pas toute les deux, se serait trop compliqué. Reprit-elle avant de boire une gorgée. Gina t'es plus vieille alors maman, et Em', ça pourrait être mam'?

-Moi ça me va. Sourit la blonde.

-Moi aussi, mais ne dit plus que je suis vieille. Grogna gentiment Regina, faisant rire les deux. Et ferme ta bouche quand tu manges.

-Pardon maman. Fit l'enfant.

La brune haleta, sentant les larmes lui monter aux yeux, et Emma passa une main pour caresser son dos.

-Tout va bien choupette? Souffla la blonde avec un sourire.

-Maintenant oui. Assura Regina en caressant sa joue pour l'embrasser.

Semaine 214 - Samedi

La sonnette retentissant, Emma couru malgré ses talons pour aller à la porte d'entrée, ouvrant rapidement.

-Kathryn, salut, vas y rentre, tout le monde est dans le jardin. Sourit-elle.

-Je suis la dernière arrivée? Demanda la femme.

-Oui, les parents de Regina sont arrivés hier soir, et Ruby mon amie est arrivée il y a une dizaine de minute. Quant au trois copines d'Eva elles sont là depuis quatorze heure. Informa la blonde, en l'entrainant vers le jardin.

Dehors, Regina, ses parents et Ruby buvaient un verre dans les canapés et fauteuils autour de la table basse, pendant que les enfants couraient dans l'herbe en jouant. Kathryn donna son cadeau à la blonde, avant d'aller s'installer avec les autres, pendant qu'Emma posait le paquet avec la pile déjà présente. Puis alla rejoindre tout le monde, et s'assit sur les jambes de sa compagne, l'embrassant au passage.

-J'ai faim. Le gâteau est bientôt prêt? Demanda-t-elle.

-Il est prêt, mais patiente encore un peu. Soupira Regina, avec un sourire. Et ne fait pas ta moue d'enfant, tu as vingt huit ans, chérie, grandi.

-Tu aimes que je sois une gamine. Gloussa Emma.

-Et sinon, au lieu de lécher les amygdales de ma fille, comment va le travail Emma? Demanda Cora.

-Très bien, je suis surtout critique littéraire, mais je participe aussi beaucoup au dossier qu'on fait dans les numéros. Le prochain sera sur les femmes réalisatrices et je porte le sujet, et décide de tout. C'est vraiment exceptionnel. J'adore! S'emballa Emma, se tournant pour faire face à tout le monde, son amante collée à son dos, enlaçant ses hanches. Et en plus je suis la correctrice de Gina pour son prochain livre.

-Tu écris un autre roman? Interrogea Kathryn.

-Oui, le premier à bien marché, et j'ai eu des idées. Emma les a trouver dans un de mes carnets, et m'a poussée à me lancer. Sourit Regina.

-Trouver? Tu as fouiller dans un des carnets? Gloussa Ruby.

-Arrête, je me suis déjà fais assez fait disputer pour ça. Rit Emma en se levant rapidement. Allez autour de la table, je m'occupe d'installer les enfants.

Elle s'empressa d'aller voir les enfants pour pas que la brune ne l'arrête. Et une dizaine de minutes plus tard, Eva était en bout de table, diadème sur la tête, ses copines assise à sa gauche et à sa droite, tout comme le reste des parents, alors que Regina apportait le gâteau avec les bougies. Tous chantèrent la traditionnelle chanson, avant que la jeune fille ne souffle ses bougies sous les applaudissements et les photos de tout le monde. ses deux mères lui firent un bisou sur la joue, l'écrasant gentiment, la faisant rire.

-Bon anniversaire mon ange. Souffla Regina.

-Merci maman. Sourit Eva. C'est le premier avec vous, c'est trop bien! S'exclama-t-elle.

-T'as fais un voeux avant de souffler tes bougies trésor? Demanda Emma.

L'enfant hocha la tête avec un sourire.

-T'as fais le voeux que Léo t'embrasse lundi. Rit une de ses amies, faisant rire les deux autres, mais rougir l'enfant.

-Léo? Interrogea Emma.

-Non. J'ai fais le voeux de faire tout mes prochains anniversaires avec ma famille et mes mamans. Argua Eva, de plus en plus rougissante.

-Qui est Léo, Eva? Demanda Regina, avec l'attention de toute la famille.

-C'est un garçon de ma classe. Marmonna l'enfant. Il est gentil.

-T'es amoureuse trésor? S'amusa Emma.

-Non pas du tout! Se défendit rapidement Eva.

-Si tu l'es. Se moqua une de ses amies.

-Non, arrêtez c'est pas vrai! Gronda l'enfant.

-Mais tu voudrais qu'il t'embrasse. Remarqua une autre de ses amies.

-C'est pas vrai! S'écria Eva. Il m'a embrassé hier d'abord! Elle se figea en plaquant sa main sur sa bouche, se rendant compte de ce qu'elle venait de dire.

Ses amies avaient arrêté de rire quelques secondes, avant de reprendre de plus belle. Les adultes en bout de table retenaient leurs rire au mieux en voyant la mine choquée des mamans.

-T'as embrassé un garçon? Interrogea Emma.

-On est obligé d'en parler? Marmonna l'enfant.

-Oui mon ange, on va en parler. Assura Regina, qui n'arrivait pas à réaliser.

-Mais c'est rien. Il a dit que j'étais jolie, j'ai rougi, il a rigolé je lui ai dit qu'il était bête, il m'a embrassé et voilà. Je veux du gâteau. Fit rapidement Eva.

-Donc c'est ton amoureux? Demanda la blonde avec un sourire.

-Non, j'ai dis que je voulais pas d'amoureux, donc non. Marmonna l'enfant.

-Oh ma fille est une grande indépendante. Gloussa Emma en l'embrassant.

Regina les servit, alors que la blonde retourna en cuisine chercher le jus de pommes, alors qu'elle elle allait sortir, sa compagne la bloqua.

-Ton premier amoureux c'était à quel âge? Demanda Regina.

-J'en ai pas eu. Ma première copine c'était à treize ans, et mon premier béguin d'enfant à huit ou neuf ans, je pense. Confia Emma. Toi?

-Mon premier béguin j'avais quatorze ans, et mon premier bisous seize. Soupira la brune.

-Ouuh tu dois pas adorer que notre fille est embrassé un garçon à huit ans alors. Rit la blonde avant de voir l'air sérieux de son amante. Choupette, c'est un bisou, elle veut même pas de lui en amoureux. Tout va bien, ne te prends pas la tête. Rassura-t-elle en passant un bras autour d'elle.

-C'est ma fille d'amour, j'aime pas ça. Marmonna Regina.

Emma berça son amante un moment, l'embrassant avant de l'entrainer dans le jardin. Ils mangèrent le gâteaux en parlant, les plus jeunes riant et s'amusant en bout de table. Puis les assiettes vides, alors qu'ils mangeaient des petits bonbons, Eva ouvrit ses cadeaux. Entre les vêtements, les livres, les jeux, les crayons pour le dessin, elle fut bien gâtée par tout le monde, et alla faire un bisou à tout les invités pour les remercier. La soirée arrivant, les parents vinrent chercher les copines d'Eva, puis Ruby et Kathryn quittèrent le foyer familial, et finalement ils se retrouvèrent tout les cinq pour le repas du soir. Puis l'heure du couché arrivant, Eva avait les paupières qui tombaient, et Emma l'attrapa pour la soulever, et l'emmener se coucher, suivit de la brune. Elle se glissa sous la couette, une maman assise sur le bord du lit, de chaque côté.

-Merci les mamans. Souffla l'enfant.

-Merci de? Demanda Emma.

-Pour mon anniversaire avec les copines et la famille, pour les cadeaux, et pour être mes mamans. Expliqua Eva, avec un timide sourire.

-Tu es notre plus beau cadeau tu sais. Murmura Regina en caressant la tête de sa fille, avant de déposer un baiser sur son front. Fais de beaux rêves mon ange.

-Rêve pas trop de Léo quand même. S'amusa Emma.

-Mam'. Grogna l'enfant.

-Emma, dehors. Gloussa la brune. Son amante sourit et embrassa sa fille avant de sortir de la chambre. Je t'aime ma petite Eva, à demain. Ajouta-t-elle en l'embrassant encore avant de se lever.

Elle quitta la chambre de sa fille et redescendit, pour trouver sa compagne et ses parents. Ella alla se vautrer dans le canapé, contre Emma qui l'enlaça, pour une soirée en famille en douceur, entre adultes.

Semaine 274 - Vendredi

Emma ferma son sac en lâchant un profond soupir, et le passa sur son épaule. Elle était épuisée, mais elle était en même temps très heureuse d'être en week-end, ayant enfin une pause avec sa compagne et sa fille. Elle salua rapidement ses collègues en prenant ensuite l'ascenseur pour descendre. Une fois dehors, elle partit pour prendre le bus, mais reconnu la Mercedes noire garée devant, et se pencha à la fenêtre conducteur qui s'ouvrit sur son amante.

-Que faites vous là madame Mills? Sourit-elle.

-Et bien je suis passé déposé notre fille chez Kathryn pour le week-end, afin d'emmener ma belle amoureuse au restaurant pour nos cinq ans d'amour. Sourit Regina.

-Oh elle a de la chance cette amoureuse. Gloussa la blonde en se penchant pour l'embrasser.

-Alors monte. S'amusa Regina après le baiser.

Emma contourna la voiture et prit le siège passager. La brune démarra rapidement, les emmenant dans un restaurant qu'elles appréciaient toutes les deux y étant allé pour fêter leurs deux ans et trois ans ensemble. Sur une banquette arrondie autour de la table, Regina commanda le champagne, et une fois les coupes en main, le serveur au courant de leurs plats, elles trinquèrent.

-Ma chérie, cela fait cinq ans que je t'ai dans ma vie, et je t'aime plus à chacun de nos anniversaires. Commença Regina, une main fourrée dans la poche. Tu es l'amour de ma vie, avec Eva, notre petit ange, et je n'imagine pas ma vie sans vous. Je sais aussi que pour toi, le mariage n'est pas une chose nécessaire, mais malgré tout j'aimerais t'épouser, parce que je t'aime, et que je veux que tu puisses te rappeler chaque jour quand je suis loin de toi que tu as une famille qui te chérie. Elle sortit de sa poche une boite en velours rouge et l'ouvrit, laissant voir une bague ornée d'un petit diamant, simple et élégante. Alors Emma Swan, veux tu m'épouser?

Emma resta bouche bée, sa coupe de champagne gardée en l'air. Elle resta immobile une minute, avant de laisser échapper quelques larmes.

-Oui choupette, oui je veux t'épouser. Gloussa-t-elle nerveusement, en hochant la tête. Même si j'ai pas besoin de ça pour me souvenir que tu m'aimes, qu'Eva aussi, et que je ne suis plus seule, je veux t'épouser quand même.

Regina sourit de plus belle et glissa la bague à son annulaire, avant de glisser autour de la table ronde, sur la banquette, pour venir l'embrasser. Emma se fondit en elle, lui rendant son baiser.

-Eva va sauter au plafond. Ça fait une semaine que je l'empêche de t'en parler. Gloussa Regina en l'embrassant encore.

-Je t'aime. Sourit Emma, en caressant sa joue dans le baiser.

-Moi aussi. Souffla la brune.

La blonde ne la lâcha pas, incapable de la voir s'éloigner, c'était grâce à elle si elle avait tout. Sans Regina elle n'aurait pas eu sa famille, sa réussite professionnelle, elle était son pilier, toute sa vie, son essentiel avec leur fille, elles étaient son bonheur.

FIN


End file.
